The Beginning
by Vlady84
Summary: A sequel to "A New Start". Gail and Holly navigate their new lives together.
1. Chapter 1

_AN- This is a continuation of 'A New Start'. Thank you for the kind comments spurring me on. I hope you all enjoy this new segment in the lives of Golly._

Everyone stayed at the Penny long into the night celebrating the new engagement of Holly and Gail. Drinks and food were devoured. Stories and laughter shared. Everyone was truly happy. But no one was as happy as Holly. She still couldn't believe that Gail was sitting beside her, not only as a friend, or a girlfriend but as her fiancée. She couldn't help but steal glances as Gail laughed alongside her brother about some foolish childhood stunt.

"You're staring again" Gail whispered as she leaned closer to Holly.

Holly couldn't help but blush for being caught. "I'm sorry" she whispered under her breath. "But I can't help it" Holly said before taking her turn to lean in, letting her lips hover at Gail's ear. "When you have a hot fiancée like me, you can't help but stare. I can't wait to get you home and show you exactly how much I love you."

Holly smiled to herself when she felt Gail shiver. That was the reaction she was hoping for.

Of course, it was then Holly's turn to react as she jumped slightly when Gail suddenly stood up from the table with an exaggerated yawn and stretch. "Well everyone. Thank you again for coming out and being so…so….accepting of Holly and I. We look forward to inviting you all to our wedding. For the time being though, I am going to get my tired fiancée back home and into bed."

Hoots and hollers came from Diaz and Dov.

"Oh gross guys, that's my sister" Steve said, leaning over and smacking Dov on the back of his head.

"Oww, what was that for? She's not my sister" Dov smiled before hollering again.

Gail just laughed as she reached down and took a hold of Holly's hand, encouraging her to stand up. "Take me home" Gail said softly before giving Holly a kiss on the lips.

"With pleasure" she smiled back, turning with a wave and pulling Gail out the door.

Thankfully Holly's house was only a few blocks away from the Penny. This meant that they didn't need to worry about tracking down a taxi or bumming a ride off a friend. Instead, Holly and Gail walked arm in arm down the street.

"I can't believe you asked my parents for permission to marry me" Gail said, looking down at her ring once more as they walked.

"Well, it wasn't that hard. I just asked Ally" Holly laughed.

"Oh, gee, not you too! Just because she has my mother's kidney, does not make her my mother!" Gail huffed as she attempted to stomp off.

"Hey, hey, okay. Come on" Holly said as she stopped suddenly, causing Gail to turn abruptly to face her, a grumpy look on her face. "I was just joking. But in all seriousness, I want to do the right thing by you. Talking to your parents first was just one thing I could do to show you how much I care about you and this relationship. I've done too many dumb ass moves already when it comes to our relationship and I just wanted you to know how much I love you and how important you are to me."

Gail smiled as she reached up to cup Holly's cheek. "I know, nerd. You don't need to worry" she said before leaning and pressing her lips gently against Holly's. "But if you ever refer to Ally again as my kidney mother, you are sleeping on the couch."

"Deal" Holly laughed as she kissed Gail once more. "Come on, let's go home" she smiled as she turned and continued down the sidewalk, arm in arm with Gail.

That night was spent loving each other. They took their time to worship each other bodies and take in every inch and curve. Sleep finally took over just as the sun threatened to come over the horizon. Gail fell asleep first, wrapped in Holly's arms. Holly fought sleep just a little bit longer so that she could watch her fiancée drift into dreamland. Holly thought her heart would explode as she watched Gail breathe gently in and out. She softly brushed a loose strand of hair out of Gail's face and let her hand trace Gail's jawline. "I love you, Gail Peck" Holly said softly before falling asleep herself.

That weekend was spent mostly in bed. Besides from the typical activities newly engaged people would partake in, it also included just sitting and relaxing together underneath the cozy comforter.

"So, now that we are engaged, did you still want to move in with me?" Holly asked as she walked into the room, carrying two mugs of coffee.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I want to move in with you" Gail said, putting down her book and sitting up in bed. She adjusted the pillow behind her back before reaching out and taking the mug from Holly.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought maybe you might want to wait until we were married before living together. I don't know, sort of old school traditional" Holly explained as she slid into bed beside Gail and pulled the blankets up around her waist.

"Um, we are anything but old school traditional. Besides from being a lesbian couple, neither one of us will be wearing white on our wedding day" Gail said with a wiggle of her eyebrows which was rewarded by most musical laugh from Holly.

"I just thought I should ask" Holly said taking a sip of her coffee. "When would you like to move in then?" she said, looking over the rim of her mug.

"Um…I don't know. I suppose I could see if Dov and Chris are available next weekend to help me move" Gail shrugged.

"Gee woman, how much stuff do you have?" Holly laughed. "Here I am thinking a car load or two."

"What? I have things" Gail smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Holly smirked.

Thankfully, Dov and Chris were available the following weekend, and when promised pizza and beer, they were more than eager to help move Gail.

"We are getting pretty good at moving things into this house" Dov said as he walked up the front steps. "Next time, can you ladies just coordinate that you move in on the same day?"

"Yeah, I second that" Chris said as he walked into the house with another box.

"Are you seriously complaining dude? Look at it this way, you now have a chance to have pizza provided twice. If we moved in on the same day, you would only have pizza offered once" Gail said as she took some of her things up the stairs and into their bedroom. Their bedroom. Gail loved the sound of that. She stopped and looked down at the ring on her finger again. She shook her head as she thought about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. She was so happy, she couldn't help but let a girly giggle escape her lips as she thought about it all.

"Was that a giggle?" Holly's voice came from the door causing Gail to jump fifty feet.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Gail said with a wave of her hand as she walked straight passed Holly and down the stairs without so much as a glance her direction.

Holly couldn't help but burst out laughing as she put down her box and turned to follow Gail down the steps. Only her Gail.

By time all the boxes were moved in and placed in their designated rooms, the pizza had arrived and Gail came into the living room carrying a beer for Chris and Dov. "Thanks guys, I really do appreciate it" she said as she handed them their drinks.

"It's our pleasure. Maybe our place will stay a little neater now" Dov said as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Wait, she is the messy one?" Holly said, coming into the living room and sitting down on the recliner.

"Is she ever!" Chris confirmed, which awarded him a pillow to the face courtesy of Gail.

"I'm not that messy" Gail said, plopping down on the floor in front of Holly. "I just like to spread my things out."

"I see" Holly said as she took a sip of her beer.

"What? It's not like I leave pizza crusts lying around" Gail attempted to justify her actions.

"Yeah, only because that one time you saw mice running off with your leftovers" Chris laughed.

"Okay, um…I think we need to talk, Gail" Holly said seriously.

"What? No. It's not like that at all" Gail said, turning to look up at Holly. "Come on guys, help me out here" she said turning to look now at Chris and Dov.

"Oh, yeah, it's not that bad. It was only one mouse" Dov clarified as he took a bite of his pizza.

This comment rewarded him another pillow to the face and a growl from Gail who stood up and stormed off to the kitchen.

"Okay, so maybe that last comment was one too many" Dov said, rubbing his nose.

"That's okay. I'll go talk to her. Here, pick a movie. Everyone else should be here soon" Holly said, tossing the remote at Dov. They had invited Susan and Chloe to join them after they finished work for a movie and whatever pizza was leftover. Holly decided she should try and diffuse Gail a little before everyone else arrived. She gingerly walked into the kitchen to find Gail leaning against the kitchen sink, looking out the window. She walked over and gently wrapped her arms around Gail's waist, pulling her close to her body.

"I'm not that messy" Gail said softly.

"I never said you were" Holly said as she nuzzled against Gail's neck. Gail tilted her head to the side to allow more access for Holly to trail kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"There was never a mouse" Gail continued.

"I never said there was" Holly said as she sucked gently on Gail's skin. She felt Gail lean back into her as Gail's arms rested on top of hers.

"You still want to live with me?" Gail said with a sigh.

"I never said I didn't" Holly said, standing straight and turning Gail in her arms. "You still want to move in with me?"

"More than anything" Gail said, wrapping her arms around Holly's neck.

"Okay, then it is settled" Holly said, leaning in and capturing Gail's lips with her own. "We will just hire a maid" Holly smiled.

"You are terrible" Gail said, pulling Holly in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Gail and Holly had agreed upon a spring wedding, which gave them five short months to pull a wedding together. But before too much planning for the wedding could take place, both of them had to survive Christmas with their friends and families. Holly had always enjoyed Christmas. She loved the caroling and the tinsel and everything that screamed Christmas. Gail, on the other hand, embodied every sense of the word 'Grinch'.

Holly tried her best to hide her excitement about the season because each time she brought something up, Gail would get all grouchy and it just wasn't worth. She made the mistake last week asking if they could get a Christmas tree. With even the mention of it, Gail stormed of in such a huff that Holly didn't see her until dinner time. This was going to be a long season.

One day, while Gail was at work, Susan came over to visit her little sister.

"Hey, Holly. Where's all your decorations? I thought you would have had this place all made up by now" Susan said taking off her coat and looking around the house.

"Oh, you know. Just haven't gotten to it yet" Holly shrugged off as she walked into the kitchen.

"Please. I know you Holly. Christmas is like your most favourite time of the year. If I wasn't your older sister, I would have sworn you were Santa's long lost love child. For Pete's sake, your name is Holly!"

"It's nothing. I just haven't gotten to it yet" Holly said, pouring them a cup of coffee each.

"So if I come back next week, will there be decorations up?"

"Um…I don't know. I'm pretty busy."

"Okay, if you say so" Susan said, not convinced by her sister's excuse. "So have you guys at least decided what you are going to do this Christmas?" Susan asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I think we're just going to keep it low key this year. We have the Christmas party over at the precinct in a couple weeks, but besides from that, not much is planned."

"What!? Since when do you keep it low key? Come on Holly, what's really going on? By now you would have organized carol singing, and tree decorating parties, and even a ginger bread house making contest" Susan said, putting her cup down on the table and looking directly at her sister.

"Okay, fine. Gail doesn't like Christmas" Holly said flatly looking directly at Susan.

"What?! Who doesn't like Christmas?"

"Turns out my fiancée doesn't like Christmas" Holly said looking down at her cup of coffee, swirling it lightly.

"And so you are skipping Christmas? Holly, you love Christmas!"

"I know, but I love Gail and she really doesn't like it, so…"

"So you are just going to deny who you are just to make Gail happy?"

"Aren't you suppose to do that for the one you love?"

"What?! No! My gosh girl! Where have you been?" Susan exclaimed as she shook her head in disbelief. "If you will please excuse me. I've got to go" she added as she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Holly called after her, very much surprised by the Susan's sudden departure.

"I just need to take care of something. Thanks for the coffee. I'll call you later" and with that, Susan was out the door with her coat barely on and leaving Holly standing there perplexed about what just happened. Her sister had literally been there less than two minutes. She barely touched her coffee and now she was off to take care of something, which in Holly's mind, could be somewhat terrifying. Holly laughed to herself as she thought about the whirlwind that was her older sister.

Meanwhile, at the precinct, Gail, Dov and Chris were lounging by their desks. Not much was happening that day, plus their shift was pretty much over. It didn't help that Christmas was four short weeks away and everyone in Toronto just seemed to be in a good mood.

"I'm serious though. I swear I can beat any of you in laser tag. I am literally the king of laser tag" Chris bragged as he swayed back and forth aimlessly in his chair.

"That is not true!" Gail scoffed, flipping through pictures on her phone, basically ignoring Chris.

"Yeah, you can barely hit the target at the gun range, and that is stationary. What makes you think you are any good at laser tag?" laughed Dov.

"I know I'm good because it is true. I totally got the top score the last time we went" Chris justified with a cocky grin on his face.

"Yeah, but that's only because you followed around that group of six year olds and kept shooting them. That totally doesn't count. For Pete's sake, they were even holding hands in a line!" Gail recalled. She thought back to how great that night was with the guys. They decided to go play a game at the local laser tag to kill off some extra energy after having the whole day off. It turns out that it was quite the work out, not just because they were running for their lives, but because it was hilariously funny watching them try to hit a moving target.

"It does count. I'm totally the king" Chris bragged.

"King of what?" asked Oliver as he walked up behind the group.

All three turned to see Oliver standing there with Susan right beside him. Gail and Chris quickly scrambled to stand up and straighten their uniforms.

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Well, now that's the way you should greet your superior" teased Oliver, knowing full well that Peck and Diaz did not stand at attention for him but because of the brunette standing beside him.

"So what are you a king of?" Oliver asked again.

"Shooting babies" Dov said under his breath, not bothering to turn around and disturb his perfectly relaxed position with two feet resting comfortably on top of the desk, his chair tilted slightly backwards.

"Shut up" Chris said between clenched teeth as he pushed down slightly on the back of Dov's chair, startling him to stand up with a flailing of his arms. "Just ignore him" Chris smiled as Susan.

She simply smiled back at the tall police officer. They had been seeing each other more often since they helped Holly move into her house and then even more after they helped Gail move in with Holly. Susan couldn't say that it was anything official going on between them, but it was definitely something.

"Peck, you have a visitor" Oliver said, nodding towards Susan.

"Thanks, Oliver" Gail said with a roll of her eyes. "Hi, Susan. Is everything okay? Is Ally okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Thank you for asking. I was just wondering if you had time to grab a coffee. Oliver said that your shift is pretty much over."

"Yeah, for sure. Let me go change quickly and I'll meet you here. I'm sure these knuckleheads can entertain you in the meantime. You should ask them about laser tag" Gail said before quickly running off to the locker room.

It took Gail all of ten minutes to get changed and meet up with Susan again. By the glare Chris was giving her, she guessed that he wished she had taken at least another ten minutes. "I'm sorry to break this up, buddy" she said, looking up at Chris, "but shall we go? I know a great coffee shop around the corner" Gail added, looking over at Susan now.

"Sounds great" Susan said with a nod. She quickly turned to look at Chris. "Call me later" she mouthed before walking away with Gail.

"What do you think that was all about?" Dov asked as he came to stand beside Chris.

"I'm not really sure. Perhaps it's an in-law thing" Chris said with a shrug.

Gail as equally perplexed as they eventually slid into a booth with their coffees. "So what do I owe the pleasure?" Gail asked, jumping right into it.

"I want to talk to you about Christmas" Susan said and immediately noticed how Gail slinked slightly down in her chair.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Gail asked, barely moving her mouth, afraid that any movement of her lips would reveal the frown she was trying desperately to keep at bay.

"I visited Holly today and she didn't have any of her decorations up."

"Oh, we're just not really doing Christmas this year" Gail said nonchalantly.

"Was that your decision or Holly's?" Susan questioned as she took a sip of her coffee.

"It was our decision, thank you very much" answered Gail, becoming somewhat defensive.

"You do know it is Holly's favourite time of the year? She has like twenty boxes of decorations. She attends every Christmas event. She is like the real life version of Santa's elf."

Gail couldn't help but laugh in response. "Are we talking about the same Holly? She's barely said anything about the season" Gail said, leaning back in her chair, looking skeptically at Susan.

"And she's not going to say anything because she knows how much you hate it" Susan said flatly.

"I wouldn't say I hate it" Gail said. "I'm just not a massive fan."

"Well Holly is and she isn't going to say anything because she wants to make you happy, even it if it makes her sad" Susan said with all honesty.

"Are you sure she is really all that about Christmas?" Gail asked, feeling rather confused about it all.

"Here, look at my pictures" Susan said handing Gail her phone.

Gail took the phone and scrolled through a few of the photos from last year and the year before. "Shit, she really does like Christmas" Gail said as she flipped from one picture to the next.

"Yup" Susan said, sitting back in the booth and taking a sip of her coffee.

"And I've stopped her from doing any of these things" Gail said as she saw yet another picture of Holly beaming from ear to ear surrounded by Christmas decorations.

"Yup."

"I'm the worse fiancée ever" Gail said feeling overwhelmed by how much Holly had truly given up for her. Gail literally had disregarded any of Holly's feelings.

"Yup" Susan said, sitting back up.

"I need to make this better" Gail said realizing how much of an ass she had been.

"Yup" Susan said, smiling slightly as she watched her future sister-in-law come to this realization. "So what are you going to do?" Susan asked, reaching over and placing a hand gently on top of Gail's.

Gail sat there thinking for a moment. She had to pull out all the stops. She had to do everything in her power to give her Holly her own Christmas wonderland. There was no way Gail was going to disappoint Holly like this. She looked up at Susan. "Will you help me?" she asked softly.

"It will be my pleasure" Susan smiled. Gail might be a bit slow when it comes to romance, but she knew she still liked Gail for a reason.

It was a week and a half later when Gail put her plan into action. She had recruited Steve, Traci, Dov, Chloe, Chris, Susan and Ally. She had filled them in on her plan a few days earlier. She made sure she gave them detailed instructions on what exactly she was hoping to accomplish. She made sure that everyone was given a specific task that needed to be carried out to the tee. Ally had one of the most important jobs. Her task was to convince Holly that she desperately needed to go Christmas shopping and she needed her favourite aunt to take her. Of course, Holly being Holly, couldn't possibly refuse Ally.

"Are you sure you don't want to come out with us?" Holly asked as she changed into her clothes for a day of shopping.

"You mean go Christmas shopping? Like at a mall? Where there are other people? No thank you. I plan on staying in my pajamas and binging out on the next season of The Walking Dead" Gail said as she still lay in bed.

"You really are a scrooge, you know that right?" Holly said as she slid on her sock.

"Yeah, but you love me" Gail said, scooching down further into bed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll call you later" Holly smiled as she walked over to Gail and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and walking out of the bedroom.

"Bring me back something good" Gail shouted out after her. Then Gail laid there quietly, listening as she heard the front door close. She heard as Holly's car started up, and disappeared down the road. Once she knew the coast was clear, she leapt out of bed, changed into regular clothes and ran down the stairs.

She headed straight to the back door where she let in a group of cold looking people.

"I thought she was never going to leave" Susan said, carrying in a box, her cheeks a rosy red.

"Are you positive she won't be back?" Traci asked as she walked into the house, followed by the rest of the gang.

"Oh yeah, shopping with Ally is one of her most favourite past times. I'm pretty sure they will be gone all day" Gail smiled. "Okay guys, you know what we need to do" she said with a clap of her hands. And with that, everyone turned to complete their job.

"Oh, and guys" Gail called after all of them. "Thank you" she said sincerely.

"Anything for Holly" Dov smiled as he carried a box into the front room.

It took them the next several hours to set up the house exactly how Gail had envisioned. Meanwhile, Holly and Ally were finishing up their shopping.

"So, do you think you and Gail will be by for Christmas this year?" Ally asked as they walked towards the car.

"I'm not sure. We haven't really talked much about Christmas" Holly smiled at her niece.

"How can that be? It is almost Christmas!" Ally exclaimed.

"I know, but Gail isn't really into Christmas and so it just hasn't really come up" Holly shrugged.

"But you love Christmas!"

"I know, but I love Gail more" Holly smiled as she slid into the driver's seat and started the car. She couldn't help but think about what Susan and Ally both said. She did love Christmas. She did love Gail. Why couldn't she have both? She was so willing to give up Christmas because she loved Gail. Why couldn't Gail suck it up because she loved her? Holly couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness at this realization.

"Are you okay, Auntie Holly?" Ally asked, drawing Holly out of her thoughts.

"Of course, I guess I'm just tired from all the shopping" Holly lied as they drove back to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the long gloomy days of winter, it was already fairly dark outside by time Holly pulled onto her road. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness as she drove by all of the neighbouring houses lit up with their Christmas lights. She loved all of the different decorations. Maybe she will just stick some up and Gail can just deal with it. She suddenly felt a wave a guilt as she thought about putting up decorations in spite of Gail's feelings.

"Do you think Gail is still home?" Ally asked bringing Holly out of her thoughts. "I really want to show her what I bought for Kevin."

"I'm pretty sure she had no plans to leave the bed, let alone the house" Holly laughed taking a quick glance at her niece.

As Holly drove down the street, she couldn't help but notice her house, once the dark shadow in the sea of lights, was now shining brightly. It had been adorned with a variety of Christmas lights hanging from the eaves troughs and around the bushes in the front. Her mouth fell open as she saw the little reindeer figurines garnishing the front yard.

"What is going on?" she breathed out as she put the car in park.

"I have no idea" Ally said, trying her very best to hide her smile, but failing to completely stifle her slight giggle.

Holly quickly got out of the car and walked up the front steps. Just as she was about to grab the door handle, it swung open and she was greeted by Dov, Chris and Chloe singing Christmas carols wearing the ugliest Christmas sweaters she had ever seen.

"What are you guys doing?" Holly laughed, but the three of them kept singing as they motioned for Holly to continue walking down the hallway.

As she walked towards the kitchen, she scanned the hallway to see it completely adorned with Christmas decorations. Indoor Christmas fairy lights hung along the ceiling, casting greens and reds across the walls. Garland was wrapped along the banister with tiny bits of holly accents placed throughout. She was then greeted by Susan who held out a plate of freshly baked gingerbread cookies, a massive smile across her face.

"Susan, what is going on?" Holly asked again as she took a cookie. She couldn't help but giggle a little with the joy this unexpected event was giving her.

"Merry Christmas, Holly" was all Susan said as she ushered her around the kitchen and into the living room. Here, Holly was taken aback by the giant decorated Christmas tree that stood in the corner. It was one of the biggest trees she had ever seen and it was beautifully trimmed with all of her own Christmas decorations. She walked up to the tree and smiled as she thought about the memories that came with each of the little ornaments. She spotted the little figuring blowing a trumpet that her grandpa had given her when she had finished her first trumpet solo in grade nine band. Her eyes then fell upon the little green grandfather clock that had a tiny grey mouse crawling up it. She fondly remembered how her mother always use to tell them the "Hickory Dickory Dock" nursery rhyme when she placed it on the tree. Finally her eyes were drawn to a little skiing kangaroo. She had picked up this little treasure when she backpacked around Australia her summer after college.

"Merry Christmas, Holly" Traci said, walking up to stand beside Holly as she handed her a brand new Christmas ornament. It was a little picture frame on a string. Inside the frame was a picture of her and Gail. Gail was leaning over and placing a kiss on Holly's cheek and Holly was beaming from ear to ear.

"What is going on, Traci? Who did all this?" Holly asked as she turned the ornament over in her hand.

"Merry Christmas" Traci repeated as she gestured for Holly to hang the ornament on the tree.

Holly simply smiled at her as she reached up and placed the ornament high on the tree. She stood back slightly to admire it amongst her older decorations.

"Merry Christmas" Steve said, coming to stand beside Holly. He handed her a Christmas elf hat which she happily placed on her head as he walked over to stand beside Traci. The rest of the group came to stand around them, all singing Christmas carols with smiles on their faces.

"What is going on guys?" Holly laughed, looking at the group of them standing there, all of them now singing Christmas carols. "Where is Gail?" Holly laughed.

"I'm here, Holly" Gail said as she stepped out from around the tree. She had on a Christmas elf costume, including a pointed hat, ears and slippers.

Holly couldn't help but let out a giggle at the sight before her. Gail just looked so darn cute. "What is all of this?" Holly asked looking Gail up and down but then gesturing with her hands to the rest of the room, "I thought you hated Christmas."

"I don't hate Christmas. I just don't love it" Gail shrugged. "But I do love you. I love you more than anything in the world and I would do anything to make you happy. And well, Christmas makes you happy, so merry Christmas Baby" Gail said, taking a step closer to Holly.

Holly felt her eyes welling up with tears. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I did find one thing I really do love about Christmas though" Gail said as a matter of fact.

"And what would that be, pray tell" Holly laughed.

"Mistletoe" Gail said with a wiggle of her eye brows as she held up a sprig of mistletoe.

Holly couldn't help but laugh out loud as she took a step forward to stand under the mistletoe with Gail. "You are crazy, you know that right?" Holly said, placing her hands on Gail's shoulders.

"Crazy in love with you" Gail smiled before leaning in and placing her lips gently against Holly's.

Cheers from behind them caused Holly to blush as she hid her face against Gail's neck as Gail merely pulled her closer. "Okay, guys, we can't stand around forever. Go get changed" Gail instructed as she waved them off. "You too, doctor" Gail added pushing Holly up a little.

"Get changed? Where are we going?"

"We can't the people waiting" Gail said, taking Holly by the hand and guiding her towards the stairs. "Your outfit is on the bed. Go on. Hurry up" Gail said as she patted Holly's butt.

"What?" Holly said, jumping slightly.

"Go" Gail said waving her hands, shooing her up the stairs.

Holly laughed out loud when she entered the bedroom and found an elf costumed laid out on the bed. She quickly changed and bounded back down the stairs to the rest of the group now dressed as elves as well.

"Where are we going?" Holly laughed.

"We're going to go meet Rachel and Lisa" Susan said as a matter of fact.

"Dressed as this?" Holly chuckled looking down at her attire.

"We can't exactly go carol singing in the children's hospital dressed as anything less" Gail clarified as she opened up the front. "Come on people, let's get a move on."

And with that, everyone piled out of the house and into two vehicles. Holly didn't think her smile could get any bigger, but when Traci switched on the radio and Gail began belting out Deck the Halls as loud as she could, Holly couldn't help but laugh.

The drive to the hospital was quick enough. Holly was surprised when Gail and Steve pulled out two big red velvet bags from the trunk.

"What are those?" Holly asked.

"You can't possibly expect Santa's helpers to show up empty handed" Gail smiled as she hefted the bag over her shoulder.

Holly could only stand there, feeling her heart swell as Gail gave her a wink and began walking towards the door.

Lisa and Rachel greeted them at the door and, as a group, they went from room to room sharing some Christmas cheer. Together, they sang songs and passed around presents, brightening the evening for the children and their parents.

Holly stood at the door of one ward, watching as the group danced down between the rows of beds, singing and smiling. She quickly reached up and wiped her eyes as she felt tears threatening to spill over.

"You okay there, Dr. Stewart?" Lisa asked as she saddled up beside her friend. She wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a sideways hug.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just happy" Holly chuckled as she brushed her eyes again.

"You are so sappy" Lisa laughed. "Mind you, if I had a hot-looking fiancée who would do the craziest things just to make me happy because they loved me, I would probably get a little weepy myself." And with that, Lisa ventured into the room to chat with some of the patients and their parents.

Holly stood there just a moment longer. It was true. She did have a hot-looking fiancée who would do anything to make her happy just because she loved her. How did she ever get so lucky? Holly walked over and placed a kiss on Gail's cheek before taking a gift from the bag and going over to another patient's bed.

Gail simply smiled as she watched Holly walk away. She was absolutely enamored by that woman.

Gail was drawn out of her thoughts by a soft voice. "Is she your girlfriend?" asked the little girl who was laying in the bed.

Gail turned to look at her. "She's my fiancée actually."

"Fiancée? What is that?" asked the girl as she held her new doll.

"It means we are going to get married" Gail smiled.

"Oh, you must really like her then" the girl smiled back.

"You have no idea" Gail beamed. "I'll catch you later" she said standing up and walking over to the next patient.

In all, the gang spent about four hours at the hospital. It was nearing nine o'clock when they all wearily climbed back into their vehicles and drove back to Holly and Gail's place. The air was a buzz as they piled out on to the driveway.

"Okay, so we will see you all tomorrow. Three o'clock sharp!" Gail said as she began walking towards the front steps of their house.

"What's tomorrow?" Holly asked, a big smile across her face.

"Gingerbread house contest of course" Gail said with a shrug before disappearing into the house.

Holly turned, mouth open, to look at Steve and Traci. "Did she say Gingerbread house contest?"

"Yes ma'am. And she is determined to win. She's been talking smack all week" Steve laughed as he gave Holly a pat on her shoulder before turning towards his car.

"Where did my Gail go?" Holly asked as Traci came to stand beside her.

"She hasn't gone anywhere. This is your Gail. She loves you and she always does whatever she can for the people she loves" Traci said, pulling Holly into a hug. "Get going before you catch a cold. We will see you tomorrow" Traci smiled as she heads off and gets into the car with Steve.

Holly smiled to herself before heading up the front steps. Yup, this was her Gail. Her Gail. She quickly locked the door behind her before running up the stairs to find Gail.

"Hey you" Holly said softly as she walked into their bedroom. Gail was at the closet, putting away her Christmas outfit. "You make a really cute elf, by the way" Holly smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

"Cute? You didn't just call me cute, did you?" Gail said, leaning back to look around the closet door at Holly. "If anything, I'm a sexy elf."

"Okay, you are a sexy elf" Holly said walking up to Gail and placing her hands on her hips.

Gail reached up and wrapped her arms around Holly's neck. "You make a pretty hot elf yourself" she said leaning in to place her lips gently against Holly's.

That day, Gail did everything she could to show Holly just how much she loved her. That night, it was Holly's turn to show Gail exactly how much she loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, everyone showed up at three o'clock on the dot. Gail stood in kitchen door way at the end of the hallway stirring icing for the houses. She watched as Holly eagerly greeted each guest wearing a festive elf hat and a blinking Christmas light necklace. Gail could see just how much Holly really did love this season, and not just because of her attire, but because of the big smile that hadn't left her face since the day before.

Everyone brought a bag of some sort of festive candy which could adorn the gingerbread houses. Gail had purchased a few gingerbread house kits earlier that week, which meant it had to be teams of two. Holly and Gail were a given. Traci smiled when she volunteered to go with Steve. Dov and Chloe were automatically partners, considering their matching Christmas outfits. That left Ally and Kevin together, and Susan and Chris making the other pair. Rachel had to work, so Lisa and Frankie partnered up.

"Are you sure it's okay that I am here?" Frankie asked as she stood in the kitchen, helping Gail put together little containers of the candies.

"Yeah, of course. Plus, I think you and Lisa will really hit it off" Gail answered with a wink.

Frankie couldn't help but blush a little. She was always known as the tough, love 'em and leave 'em sort of girl, but she was very eager to grow out of that stage, especially watching Gail and Holly interact.

"Hey, you two. Do you know if we have food colouring?" Holly said, walking into the kitchen followed by Lisa.

"There should be some in the cupboard above the fridge" Gail answered as she continued to fill little containers with candy. She couldn't help but smile at Holly as she walked over to the fridge. Gail couldn't remember the last time Holly was this happy. She had been skipping around the house all morning. She was almost like a little girl all giddy with Christmas cheer. She also couldn't help but check out Holly's backside as she stretched to grab the container of food colouring from the shelf.

Holly turned to see Gail ogling her. She laughed to herself and gave Gail a wink which caused the officer to blush and quickly advert her eyes back to the containers of candies.

"So Frankie, Holly was telling me you and Gail use to sleep together" Lisa said as a matter of fact as she plopped herself down on the stool beside Frankie.

Both Gail and Frankie began to choke on air at Lisa's sudden statement. They looked like deer caught in the headlights as they looked back and forth from each other to Lisa. Holly couldn't help but laugh out loud at the floundering ladies.

"So, it's true or not?" Lisa continued to prod as she grabbed an M&M and popped it into her mouth.

"Um, yeah um…we slept together" Frankie stuttered.

Gail looked mortified as she looked from Frankie to Lisa to Holly. Holly simply smiled and walked over to Gail. She leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Relax baby, you are mine now" she said with a smile as she squeezed Gail's shoulder before moving through to the dining room.

"I can't believe you asked that" Gail hissed, looking directly at Lisa.

"What? I just wanted to clear the air" Lisa said with a smile as she looked Frankie up and down before following Holly into the dining room.

"Wow, she is something" Frankie laughed as she continued to look in the direction that Lisa had disappeared.

"She is something else. That is for sure" Gail laughed. "Come on, let's get this competition started" she said picking up the tray of candies and walking into the dining room.

With their teams assembled, and their houses somewhat lumped together, the groups began decorating their gingerbread creations. Everyone was laughing and having a great time sharing stories of old. However, Gail refused to make eye contact with Lisa and Holly couldn't help but notice. "Hey Gail, come help me get some drinks. Everyone okay with hot chocolate?" she asked the group, who all nodded enthusiastically, before turning and walking into the kitchen.

Gail finished placing her candy before following Holly into the other room. Once inside, she was startled when she felt Holly grab her and push her up against the cupboard, kissing her hard.

Gail didn't fight it, she simply put her arms around Holly's neck and pulled her closer. She let out a moan as she felt Holly's tongue slip past her lips and her fingers slide under her shirt gently caressing the skin just above her jeans.

Holly couldn't help but press harder against Gail when she heard the noises coming from her, especially the noise that escaped from her fiancée when she pushed her knee between Gail's legs. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss. Gail weaved her hands through Holly's hair before tugging on it to pull her closer.

A loud bang from the dining room followed by laughter startled the two ladies apart. Holly couldn't help but laugh as well as she leaned against Gail, nuzzling her face into the nook of her neck as she attempted to catch her breath. Gail simply wrapped her arms tighter around Holly's neck as she joined in the laughter.

"What's gotten into you?" Gail chuckled.

Holly pushed back a little to look at Gail. "I saw the way you were looking, or actually, not looking at Lisa. I don't care if you slept with Frankie. We weren't exactly together then and well, we are together now. I just didn't want you to forget that part."

"I know. I just…" Gail began, letting her face drop down as a frown formed on her face.

"Hey, none of this" Holly said, gently using her fingers to tilt Gail's head back up in order to catch her eyes.

"I know. I know" Gail said looking up at Holly. "It was just a bad time for me and I would rather just forget all about it."

"I know. It was bad for me too. But I don't want to forget about any of it" Holly said, gently running her thumb along Gail's cheek.

"Why?" Gail asked softly.

"It was a bad time for me because I didn't have you. I don't ever want to forget how horrible it was without you, that way I remember to never take the time we have together for granted" Holly said with a shrug.

Gail looked past Holly deep in thought. Eventually she looked directly at her. "I love you" she finally said.

"I love you" Holly said, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her fiancée's lips.

"Hey, hey, break it up. Gee, you guys are worse than teenagers" Steve said, walking into the kitchen while covering his eyes at the same time.

"Oh shut up" Gail replied as she pulled Holly in for another kiss.

Eventually they did make it back to the dining room bearing hot chocolate. It was amazing to see how competitive a group of adults could actually be. Looking around the table, Gail wasn't really that surprised. It was still a lot of fun thought. Perhaps celebrating Christmas wasn't that bad after all.

"Next year, I am working with Traci" Holly said with a huff.

"I agree. These Pecks keep eating all the candy. We barely have anything left to actually decorate the house with" Traci added.

"Come on, they are delicious" Gail whined as she wrapped her arms around Holly's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I agree with my little sister. You can't expect us to not eat the candy, they are like right there" Steve justified.

"You both are terrible. Why do you ladies put up with them?" Frankie laughed as she looked from Traci to Holly.

Holly and Traci merely smiled in response. Holly couldn't imagine putting up with anyone else and watching how Traci looked at Steve, she guessed that the detective felt the same.

The gingerbread house contest took them until dinner when it officially deemed complete. Everyone retired to the living room where they happily scarfed down pizza while Steve and Gail barely made it through one slice.

"I told you that you should have stopped eating the candy" Traci scolded both of them.

"But they were just so good" Steve whined.

"And what does your stomach have to say about it?" she asked in reply.

"It's telling me that I should have listened to you" Steve frowned.

"Exactly" Traci smirked.

No one stayed particularly late that night. After pizza, Susan and Chris were judged the winners of the contest and awarded a big bag of candies from Gail. Chris, Dov and Chloe left first, all three of them having an early shift the next day. Susan, Ally and Kevin left next, followed by Frankie and Lisa. Eventually, Gail and Holly found themselves sitting comfortably on the couch. Holly looking up at the gorgeous Christmas tree as Gail laid her head in Holly's lap.

"Thank you" Holly said softly as she ran her fingers through Gail's hair.

Gail shifted so that she was looking up at Holly. "For what?"

"For all of this" Holly smiled waving around the room. "I know how much you hate Christmas."

"I don't hate Christmas" Gail said sitting up and looking insulted.

"You could have fooled me" Holly laughed.

"Okay fine. I wasn't the greatest fan of the holiday. But it turns out Christmas might not be so bad after all" Gail smiled as she laid her head back down on Holly's lap.

"And what changed your mind?" Holly smiled.

"Not what. Who" Gail answered turning to look back at Holly. "You make all of this worth it."

Holly's heart flipped and she felt her eyes welling up with tears as she looked down at the blonde. Her fingers automatically went back to running through Gail's hair. She didn't think she could love her more.


	5. Chapter 5

It was amazing. Ever since Gail had brought in the Christmas decorations and put up the tree, Holly had become a whole new person. Gail knew that Holly was always chipper and optimistic, it was one reason she loved her so much. But this holiday cheery side of Holly was something Gail had never experienced before and Gail liked it, she liked it a lot. She kicked herself for not embracing it sooner.

Now in the mornings, Gail would watch Holly dance around the kitchen while Christmas carols played in the background. She would sing along with the radio, using whatever utensil was close by as a microphone, all the while, moving her body back and forth with the beat. In the afternoon, Holly would have out hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies for Gail. And even if Gail was in the foulest of moods, she couldn't ignore the joy the little melted marshmallows would give her. Then nighttime holiday Holly was Gail's most favourite. Each night, Holly would attached a present bow to her pajamas and let Gail unwrap her. That was Gail's favourite part of Christmas Holly.

A few days after their gingerbread house contest, the two ladies found themselves up in the bedroom. Holly had turned on some Christmas music again and was busy bustling around the room. Gail was… being Gail.

"Are you sure we can't just…not go?" Gail said, flopping down on the bed as Holly was putting clothes away into the closet.

"Babe, you know that if I could have you all to myself, I would. But unfortunately, we need to go" Holly said with a laugh as she looked over at Gail who was now face down in the bed. Gail always had a way of being overly dramatic. Holly found it cute.

"But I don't even like seeing these people during the day when they pay me. Why would I want to see them when my shift is over?" Gail mumbled into the comforter.

"It's called socializing, honey. And it is the precinct's Christmas party. Do you really not want to go?" Holly asked, trying very hard to sound sympathetic while holding back the giggle that was threatening to escape.

Gail let on an exaggerated sigh as she flopped over on the bed, flailing out her arms and letting her head hang off the bed slightly. "I just want to stay home with you" Gail whined.

"That's too bad because this is the first time I get to go with you as your official plus one and I bought this new dress and everything" Holly said as she continued to put away clothes.

"Oh yeah? What does it look like?" Gail asked, propping herself up slightly on her elbows.

"You will never know since you don't actually want to go" Holly shrugged. "I just saw this dress in the window and knew you would like it, but I guess I could return it to the store. I just thought you would really like it, especially taking it off" Holly said in a husky voice.

"No, no. I suppose we could go for a little bit" Gail said her head swirling with the idea of Holly in a dress and taking off that said dress. Plus, she couldn't hide the fact that she was also kind of excited to go to the party with Holly officially on her arm.

"Only if you want. Don't make me twist your arm" Holly said as she smiled to herself knowing that she could still get Gail to do pretty much anything.

"Oh, no, I mean, since you have a new outfit and everything, it would be a shame to waste it" Gail said sitting up on the bed and swinging her legs off the side.

"We will just go for a few hours. I will meet you at the precinct since I have to work anyways."

"Okay, but if it is really sucky, we can go home earlier, right?"

"Of course" Holly smiled as she hung up the last item and walked over to the bed. She leaned down and gave Gail a quick peck on the lips. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too" Gail smiled up at her.

The precinct's Christmas party was scheduled for the next day. Gail had worked an early shift and so she was getting ready at home alone. She really didn't want to go, and thought of a myriad of excuses, but she did promise Holly that they would go for a little bit. Steve had volunteered to pick her up on the way so that she and Holly wouldn't have two cars there.

"Come on, Gail" Steve called up the stairs. "Why am I always waiting for you?" He was already set, he had been for a long time. He was dressed in a shirt and tie. He would have loved to have forgone the jacket, but knowing his mother, and knowing that he had to still represent the Peck name, he begrudgingly brought the jacket along and it was hanging expectantly in the car.

"If you stopped being early, you wouldn't have to wait" Gail said as she stepped out of the bedroom and made her way down the stairs.

"Wow, you clean up nicely" Steve said, looking up at his sister in her midnight blue dress.

"You don't look too bad yourself big brother. Now let's go. We don't want to keep our ladies waiting" she said, striding passed him, grabbing her coat along the way.

And with that, both of them were out the door, in the car and off to the precinct.

Meanwhile, Holly had finished up her work for the day and was getting changed into her dress in the locker room. Not exactly the easiest place to get ready, but she didn't want to have to drive home and then come all the way back. Traci was doing the same thing, and Holly always enjoyed a little bonding time with her. Plus, it was nice to have someone to wait with as they waited for their significant others arrive.

"You look gorgeous, Holly" Traci said as she stood at the mirror fixing her hair.

"Thank you. You look amazing. Steve is going to die when he sees you in that dress" Holly smiled.

"Steve? What about Gail? She might actually fall over when she sees you" Traci added as she turned to look at Holly who was wearing a short red dress that hung off one shoulder.

Holly could only smile. That is exactly why she bought this dress. She wanted to really impress Gail, especially since she knew how much Gail hated these sort of things. She wanted to Gail to have at least one reason to agree to these socials.

Meanwhile, Steve and Gail managed to get to the precinct before Traci and Holly were finished getting ready. They filled their time with awkwardly mingled amongst the other officers and their significant others. Gail's theory was that if she just kept eating, no one would actually try to engage in conversation with her. It didn't actually work. Instead she had to partake in awkward conversations while having food in her mouth.

Traci spotted them first when they made their way out into the room. "Wow, I thought it was just Steve, but it looks like Gail is equally bad at mingling. It must drive their mother crazy" she laughed.

"I know, but don't they look cute. Do you think we should rescue them or just let them suffer a little bit longer" smiled Holly.

"I'm all about suffering" Traci said as a matter of fact which received a laugh from Holly in reply.

So instead of rescuing their significant others, the two women grabbed a flute of champagne and found a quiet place to watch just off to the side. They truly enjoyed their drinks as they watched Gail and Steve attempt to interact with those around them.

Holly could see Gail's eyes dart around the room as if she was looking for something or someone. She was pretty sure she was looking for her. Her hunch was confirmed when Gail turned her direction and her eyes fell upon Holly standing there. Gail's mouth dropped wide open. Holly swore that Gail's eyes were going to pop out of her head. Holly gave Gail a small waive as a grin slowly began to form on Gail's face. Gail turned and nudged Steve before weaving her way through the crowd.

"You look beautiful" Gail said as she came to stand in front of Holly, her eyes still scanning up and down Holly's body.

Holly couldn't help but blush. She had never had anyone look at her the way Gail looked at her. Something about how Gail just seemed to worship every inch of her body with her eyes always made Holly's heart flutter.

"Do you like it?" Holly asked running her hands over the tight fabric of her dress.

"I love it" Gail said taking a step closer to Holly and letting her fingers trail lightly over Holly's abdomen. "I am so happy you convinced me to come tonight. I would have been so disappointed if I had missed this" Gail said as she continued to let her eyes wander over Holly's body. Holly couldn't help the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"Okay guys, break it up" Dov said, walking up and over to the group. "It's time for some caroling" he added before turning to leave the group again, but just before taking a step away, he turned back to Holly. "You do look beautiful" he said with a smile which earned him a slap on the shoulder from Gail.

"Hey, what as that for?" Dov asked, rubbing his arm. "I was just giving a compliment to your fiancée."

"Yeah, I'm not sure why I did that. Habit I guess. Sorry man" Gail shrugged before offering her arm to Holly.

Holly happily slipped her arm through Gail's and together they walked towards the makeshift band area that Dov and Nick had set up earlier in the day. The area had a drum set, a keyboard and couple guitars. Nothing too fancy, but festive enough. Holly was so excited.

"Well, this should be fun" Holly said with a gigantic smile, letting go of Gail's arm in order to accept the song book Traci was handing to her. "I love Christmas carols."

"Oh, just wait, it's going to get better" Traci smiled, nodding her head towards the drum set.

Holly's mouth dropped wide open as she saw Gail adjusting her dress before sitting down behind the drums. "You play the drums?" Holly asked, rather loudly, which caused the group around them to laugh. Gail simply smiled at Holly.

"Your fiancée is a woman of mystery" Dov said, picking up the guitar and slinging it over his shoulder.

That night, Holly couldn't keep her eyes off of Gail. She was mesmerized by how happy Gail looked behind the drum set. She swooned when Gail would count the group in. She marveled at how natural Gail looked keeping the beat. Gail would glance up periodically to see Holly smiling at her.

Eventually the caroling was over and the party resumed. After placing her sticks on the snare drum, Gail stood up and walked straight over to Holly.

"We are going home right now" Holly said in a husky voice as she grabbed Gail's hand and pulled her towards the door, not even waiting for Gail to reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Holly loved Gail, there was no doubt about that. She knew she was falling hard for her when they shared a drink in the cloakroom. She knew she loved her before she messed up and left for San Francisco. She knew she still loved her when she was in San Francisco feeling as miserable as ever. She knew she still loved her when she returned and feared that Gail did not talk to her, let alone love her back. But seeing Gail behind that drum set, smiling up at her as she belted out jingle bells, did something else to Holly. If it at all possible, she could have sworn she loved Gail even more. If the room weren't full of their colleagues, Holly would have straddled Gail on that seat and had her way with her. Instead, she chose to drive Gail home as quickly as possible. She kept glancing over at the officer sitting beside her. She was continually amazed by her. How did she get so lucky? Once Holly pulled into the driveway and put the car in park, she ran around the vehicle and opened Gail's door before Gail even had a chance to grab her purse.

"I can open my own door, you know" Gail laughed as Holly reached in and pulled her up out of the car.

"You are taking way too long" Holly said as she shut the door behind Gail and pushed her hard backwards against it. She immediately followed by pressing her lips equally hard against Gail's.

Gail was stunned by Holly's sudden assault but quickly melted into her fiancée's arms as Holly deepened the kiss. Gail felt shivers run up and down her body as she felt Holly slide her hands into her coat and begin massaging the skin just above her hips through the light fabric of her dress. Gail couldn't help but reach up and wrap her arms around Holly's neck, pulling her closer to herself.

After a few moments, Holly pulled back and looked down at Gail. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself" she said in almost a whisper. "You are just so damn hot" Holly apologized as she took a step back.

"Hey, you are getting no complaints from me" Gail smiled as she took hold of Holly's hand and led her towards the house.

She let Gail lead her up the steps towards the door. Her lips still tingled and her head was swimming. "I…I…I had no idea you could play the drums" Holly smiled thinking back to how cool and sexy Gail looked behind the kit.

"I suppose it never really came up" Gail shrugged as she unlocked the door and led Holly into the house. "It's not like we have a drum set lying around. Was…was it a nice surprise?" Gail asked as she turned to look back at Holly who merely stood at the front door. Gail suddenly felt very shy because of Holly's silence.

"Fuck yeah" Holly said, snapping out of her thoughts and looking up at Gail. "That was so damn sexy" Holly added as she walked up to Gail and wrapped her arms around her waist again. "I couldn't wait to get you home" she said in a low sultry voice as she leaned in and began placing kisses along Gail's neck.

Gail couldn't help but shiver as she tilted her head to the side to give Holly more access to her skin. She reached up and ran her fingers through Holly's soft curls.

"Do you have any other talents that I don't know about yet?" Holly mumbled into Gail's neck.

"I can balance thirty-one pennies on my elbow and then flip my arm to catch them all in my hand" Gail shuddered as Holly bit down along her collar bone.

Holly took a step back and stood there looking at her, not sure if she should laugh or not. "You're serious?"

"Dead serious" Gail said with a straight face as she lifted her elbow and flicked her arm up and down a few times.

"Wow, my fiancée is a real woman of many talents" Holly smiled before leaning in once more and giving Gail a quick peck on her lips. "Pass me your coat and I'll hang it up" Holly laughed as she walked around Gail towards their front closet.

"Do you have any mysterious talents I should know about?" Gail asked as she slipped off her coat and passed it to Holly to hang up.

"Um…not that I can think of" Holly said as she paused for a moment. "I think you know of all of my talents" she said with a wink before she turned and hung up Gail's coat. A smile crept across her face as she began taking off her own.

"Well, I definitely appreciate some of those talents of yours. I wouldn't mind exploring them a little more" Gail said in a low husky voice as she turned and began to walk up the stairs, slowly striping clothes as she went along.

Holly couldn't help but chuckle as she hung up her coat in the closet. She loved how Gail always knew how to play along. However, her breath got caught in the throat when she turned to find the front foyer empty except for Gail's dress laying absent mindedly on the bottom steps. She looked up just in time to get a glimpse of Gail's bare leg as she disappeared into the bedroom.

Holly didn't waste any time. She took the stairs two at a time, attempting to shed her own clothes along the way.

That night was spent celebrating each other's many talents. Pure exhaustion finally took over in the early morning hours.

The following days would be spent celebrating Christmas with family. On Christmas day, Gail had agreed to visit Holly's family. The Pecks were never big on holiday festivities. All Gail could remember was quiet family dinner with official people she didn't know. So Gail was more than happy to spend the day with the Stewarts. She spent most of the time watching how Holly interacted with those around her. Everything Holly said or did brought a smile to those close to her. Periodically, Holly would look up and give Gail a wink. Gail couldn't help but blush, she was happy to officially become part of this family sooner than later.

On Boxing Day, Gail's mother invited them, plus Holly's parent to come over for dinner. Gail spent most of the evening blushing for a different reason than that of the day before. Gail's mother insisted on sharing different childhood stories that were mortifying to the blonde officer but a thrill to her fiancée. But, at the same time, Gail couldn't remember the last time her mother happily talked about her, so she secretly enjoyed all of it.

Now that Christmas was several days ago, Holly and Gail found themselves quietly lounging on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. Gail was happy to have some quiet time alone with Holly. This was her most favourite thing to do with Holly, besides from sex of course.

"Do we have any plans for New Years?" Gail asked as she flipped through a random magazine.

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?" Holly questioned, still looking at the different shows on the TV screen.

"Oh, no reason really. It's just that we usually throw a little party at the frat house, and this would be the first time, in a long time, that I don't actually live there" Gail said as a matter of fact not bothering to look up from the magazine.

Holly turned to look at Gail. She had never known Gail to be sentimental, but this Christmas season proved that there was a fair bit that she didn't know about her. "You want to go?" Holly asked, turning and pulling both legs up onto the couch. She crossed them in front of her as she reached out to push a strand of hair behind Gail's ear.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I was just thinking about it. I don't even know if they are doing anything this year. I mean, it's like less than a week away and I haven't heard anything" Gail said, looking up at Holly as she put the magazine down beside her on the couch.

"Why don't you call Chris? I'm sure they wouldn't care if we came over, or we can totally have them over here too. I mean, we have enough rooms for everyone to crash" Holly said reaching out to massage Gail's fingers.

"Are you sure?" Gail asked hesitantly, looking down at her fingers then up at Holly.

"Of course! Unlike some people, I like hanging out with other human beings" Holly smiled as she gave Gail a little nudge.

"I like hanging out with you" Gail said with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, and I like hanging out with you too" Holly said leaning in and placing a quick kiss on Gail's cheek. "Want me to call Chris and see what's up?"

"No, I'll do it. I think my phone is in the kitchen. I'll be right back" Gail said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Holly flopped back on the couch. She smiled to herself as she thought about her fiancée. Gail was definitely special. She chuckled thinking about some of the random things Gail has done while acting so serious at the same time.

"Hey, Holly. Um…I've got to go" Gail said walking back into the living room while she was looking down at her phone.

"Is everything okay?" Holly said, standing up from the couch.

"It seems like everyone and their mother has the flu. I just got a voicemail from Oliver calling me in. I'm sorry" Gail said with a shrug.

"Hey, that's okay. Be careful and call me when you can" Holly said, walking over to Gail and wrapping her arms around her.

"Don't wait up for me" Gail muffled into Holly's neck. "I'll bring us something home for breakfast" she said as she stepped away from Holly.

"Sounds great" Holly smiled. She leaned down and gave Gail a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you" she said softly.

"I love you too" Gail said, placing another quick peck on Holly's lips before turning and heading upstairs.

Holly returned to the couch and sat back down. She watched Gail run into the bedroom to grab her uniform before coming back down.

"I'm really sorry about this" Gail said one more time as she leaned against the door frame to the living room.

"Don't worry about it. It's your job. Go kick some bad guys' butts" Holly smiled as she stood up from the couch and walked over to Gail. "Don't ever apologize for it" she scolded lightly before leaning and giving Gail a kiss on the lips.

"Yes ma'am" Gail smiled as she pulled away. "I'll see you in the morning."

And with that, Gail turned and walked out the front door to her car. She waved as she back down the driveway and drove down the road. Holly went back into the house and locked the door behind her. She hadn't spent too many nights here alone. Ever since she moved in, Gail was pretty much always there to keep her company. Then they officially moved in together and everything seemed right. Gail had some night shifts, but Holly was usually mentally prepared for it. This time, however, something seemed off. Something wasn't quite right. But Holly just shrugged it off. She wasn't going to be one of those wives that sat at home wishing their spouse had a different job. She was proud of Gail. She knew Gail was extremely good at her job. She didn't want to be the one to hold her back. And so with that, Holly turned off some of the lights and made her way upstairs. If she was stuck home alone tonight, she might as well enjoy it with a relaxing bath and then watching something on TV as she curled up in bed.

Holly wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for. The TV in the bedroom was still running, and the lights were still on. However, it was still dark outside, and so she guessed she hadn't been asleep that long. Suddenly the ringing of her doorbell made her sit up in bed. She glanced at the bedside clock. It read 1:00 am. The doorbell rang again and she reached for her phone that sat beside her on the nightstand. She looked down and saw she missed calls from Chloe and Dov as well as some from the precinct. She grabbed her housecoat and made her way down the stairs as the doorbell continued to ring.

She flicked on the porch light as she peered through the curtain on the door window. Standing outside was Chloe and Chris. She fumbled with the lock before swinging the door open, her heart pounding at the sight of her friends in uniform.

"Where's Gail?" she said quickly before either one could say anything.

"Can we come in?" Chloe asked solemnly, taking a step towards Holly.

Holly's hands moved quickly to cover the gasp that escaped her mouth. She felt her legs becoming weak as unwelcomed tears fell from her eyes. Chris took a quick step into the house and wrapped his arms securely around Holly as he guided her towards the living room and helping her to sit down on the couch. Chloe followed, closing the door behind them. She walked quietly into the living room and perched herself on the coffee table in front of Holly. She reached out and took a hold of Holly's hands. She gave them a squeeze.

"We will find her" she said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Thanks to all who read, pm and comment. All is appreciated. Happy New Year!_

"What do you mean that you will find her? Where is Gail? Why don't you know where she is?" Holly spat out at Chloe as she pulled her hands away abruptly.

Chloe was a little taken aback by the doctor's outburst. She knew that she was delivering some devastating news, but she never expected the doctor to react like this. This was a side of Holly that she had never seen before. "Holly, please. We are doing everything we can" Chloe said calmly, letting her police training kick in.

"I don't understand. Why are you even here? Where is Gail?" Holly cried out again, this time looking over at Chris.

"We don't know where Gail is. She didn't come back in after her shift. Officer Moore is missing too" Chris said, taking a step forward and resting a reassuring hand on Holly's shoulder. "We are doing everything we can to locate them. We came here to let you know, but we were also kind of just hoping to find her here" Chris spoke honestly.

Holly just looked at Chris then to Chloe and back to Chris. She was slowly absorbing everything they were saying. She knew that them showing up, at this time of night, in their uniforms, was not a good sign. She already knew that they were doing everything they could to find Gail. Holly covered her face with her hands as she felt fresh tears fall. Her Gail was missing. She took a deep breath before looking back at Chloe. "Please tell me what happened."

Chloe looked at Chris, who merely shrugged. She turned back to look at Holly. "We were on patrol. Gail and Duncan radioed that they were returning to the precinct. When we arrived, we found their squad car abandoned out the back, the doors were opened, but they weren't there. We checked inside, but supposedly they didn't go in at all" Chloe said slowly.

"I don't understand. Where are they?" Holly asked.

"We don't know. Holly…" Chloe said slowly, "…there was a lot of blood."

Holly's eyes shot between Chloe and Chris. "I…I…don't understand." Of course she understood. She was a forensic pathologist. She had been to a million crime scenes. She knew exactly what that meant. She just didn't want to understand.

"We don't know much right now" Chris began. "But we have everyone working on it. We've come here to stay with you until we know more."

"No, you need to get out there. Gail needs you out there. I'll be okay" Holly lied. "Please just find her."

"No, we won't leave you. Gail is our friend, but you are our friend too" Chloe argued. She reached out gingerly again to take a hold of Holly's hand. This time Holly willingly accepted the small gesture.

"Please, Gail needs you out there right now" Holly pleaded, giving Chloe's hand a squeeze. "I'm okay. I promise."

"Okay, but is there someone we can call? Someone who can stay with you?" Chloe asked, knowing that there was no point on arguing with the doctor.

"Um…Susan. I can call Susan" Holly said as a matter of fact as she began to stand up.

"No, you stay. I'll call her" Chris said as he took out his phone and walked out of the room.

Chloe moved over and put a reassuring arm around Holly. "It will be okay" she said softly. Holly merely nodded her head in agreement.

They sat there silently until Chris came back, putting his phone back into his pocket, he looked over at the ladies on the couch. "I'm just going to run over and pick up Susan and Ally. I'll be right back" he said before turning towards the front door. "Everything is going to be okay" he reassured before disappearing down the hall and out the front door leaving Chloe and Holly to sit there silently as the tears continued to roll down Holly's cheeks.

The clock struck 2:00 am when Chris came back into the house, this time accompanied by Susan and Ally. Susan ran straight over to Holly who stood up with the appearance of her older sister. Susan simply wrapped her arms protectively around her. "It's going to be okay" Susan soothed as Holly's body was wracked with sobs.

Everyone just stood there for a few moments, Holly's cries and Susan's calming voice filling the air. Slowly, Susan's voice became the only noise. Susan continued to rub her hand over Holly's back as she felt her sister relax slightly in her arms.

Chris looked at Chloe and nodded towards the door. She nodded in agreement and turned to leave the room quietly. Chris walked over to Ally. "We're going to head out. You have our numbers if you need anything" Chris said to Ally who just stood there at the entrance to the living room looking blankly in front of her. "Hey, it's going to be okay" he said, this time turning Ally to look at him. It was clear that the poor teenager was doing her best to deal with the situation, but really had no idea what to do or how to feel. Chris gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before walking out the door, followed by Chloe.

Meanwhile, Gail winced as she rolled onto her side. She had a splitting headache. She could taste blood. She tried her best to let her eyes focus in the dark room. She could make out the faint outline of another body lying on the floor about five feet away from her. She rubbed her eyes before looking again and this time, being able to recognize Duncan lying still, his face turned away from her.

"Gerald" she whispered harshly, not sure who else was in the room with them, but desperately wanting his attention. He didn't move.

"Duncan" she called again and waited for any reaction from him. Still nothing. She decided to push herself up off the floor and make her way over to him. She felt a sharp a pain travel up her arm as she pressed her hand flat on the cold ground. She ignored it as she began to stand. As she put her right foot flat, she felt a searing pain shoot straight up her leg causing her to topple over. She reached for her ankle and held it tightly despite the pain in her hand. She shook her head and gritted her teeth as she attempted to stand again. The same searing pain rang through her body as her foot touched the ground. She stubbornly hobbled her way over to the rookie, falling down beside him. She carefully shook him before rolling him over. His face was bloodied and bruised but she could tell that he was still breathing. She shook him a little harder. "Wake up, rookie. Come on, wake up" she spat at him.

He grumbled before turning slightly, his eyes slowly opening. "What happened?" he muttered.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here" Gail said, looking around the darkened room. It looked like some sort of factory or storage unit. The walls were mostly cinderblocks. There were rusty old looking metal rafters. No windows. The only light seeped through open areas between the ceiling and the walls. "Can you move?" she asked, looking back down at Duncan.

"Um…yeah…I think so" he said, rubbing his face with his hands. Gail noticed how bloodied and bruised they looked as well. "Where…where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but we've got to get out of here" Gail stated, attempting to help him up of the ground, but crying out in pain when he leaned too heavily on her, causing her to put her foot fully on the floor. She crumpled to the ground, growling at the pain.

"Oh my gosh, you're hurt!" Duncan exclaimed as he looked down at Gail.

"Yeah, thanks Sherlock. Help me up" she said waving her hand up at him.

He reached down and pulled her up, wrapping her arm over his shoulders. Once in a standing position, she scanned the room again, hoping for some sign of an exit.

"What happened? Why are we here?" Duncan asked as he fully took in his surroundings for the first time.

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was getting out of the squad car and someone grabbing me. I tried to fight back. I know I threw some punches and kicks. I know there was some sort of fight, but I don't remember much. I'm guessing we didn't win but the last thing I remember is something knocking me to the ground. It all gets a little fuzzy after that." Gail shrugged. "Come on, let's go this way" she indicated.

Together, they hobbled over to the left side of the room. It was pretty dark. It had a strange musty smell. "There's got to be a way out" Gail practically cursed under her breath.

"I think I see some light. It must be a door" Duncan said, indicating to the far left corner.

They began their hobbled journey towards hopeful freedom when the door suddenly swung open. The two of them froze as they watched a big burly man enter the room.

"Oh boss, they're up" he said with a sly smile.

Back at home, Susan tried her best to convince Holly to lay back down, but she wouldn't. Eventually Holly agreed to stop pacing the room and at least sit on the couch. Once she sat down though, exhaustion quickly took over and she fell asleep partly sitting up. Susan gingerly eased herself off the couch and placed a blanket over her sleeping sister.

"Everything is going to be okay, right Ma?" Ally asked, standing in the door frame to the room.

"Of course, Sweetie. Everything is going to be just fine. Now come on, it's time to get you to bed as well" Susan said, walking over to her daughter and pulling her into a bear hug.

"It's okay. I can stay up with you. I want to stay up with you in case anything happens" Ally said as she sank into the hug.

"I will be alright and if I get any news, I will come and wake you up" Susan said giving Ally a quick kiss on her head. "Now go upstairs and get some rest" she said, shooing her daughter up the stairs.

"I love you" Ally said as she stopped partly up the stairs and looked down at her mother.

"I love you too, Sweetie" Susan smiled.

And with that, Ally disappeared upstairs and into one of the guest bedrooms that Holly always had prepared for her niece. Susan then turned around and looked at her little sister asleep on the couch. "Everything will be okay" she said softly to herself.

Just then the front door creaked open causing Susan to jump.

"I'm sorry" Chris said as he popped his head in, very aware that he had startled Susan. "I didn't want to ring the bell in case anyone was sleeping so I let myself in with the spare key" he said, waving the key in front of him.

All Susan could do was give him a faint smile before bursting out into tears. He quickly took two big steps forwards and swept her into a comforting hug. They stood that way until Susan's tears subsided.

"I'm sorry" she said shyly, stepping away from him and wiping some of her tears off of his uniform.

"Don't worry. It's okay. My jacket is waterproof" he joked.

"Oh, very funny" she chuckled, giving him a smack on his arm. "So any news?"

"No, nothing yet, but I thought I would come and check on you guys. How is Holly doing?"

"She finally passed out and Ally is upstairs, hopefully sleeping as well."

"And what about you? Have you gotten any rest?" he asked, placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

"No, not yet. I'm fine. I just need to stay awake in case we hear anything."

"Look, I'm going to stick around for a bit. Why don't you go and see if you can at least get a couple minutes. Holly is going to need you when she wakes up."

"Are you sure?" Susan asked, looking up at Chris. They never officially said they were dating, but she loved spending as much time with him as possible. He was so sweet and caring, not only to her but to Ally as well.

"Of course I am sure. Go lay down and I will come and wake you if I hear anything" he said with a reassuring smile.

And with that, it was now Susan's turn to walk up the stairs and find some rest in one of the many guest rooms.

Chris couldn't help but smile to himself when he thought of Susan. She was so sweet and caring and smart and sexy, but he didn't dare tell her any of these things. He was just too shy and not the brightest bulb in the bunch and so wasn't sure if he should or not. Instead, he ventured into the living room and sat down in one of the recliners opposite a sleeping Holly. He watched Holly sleep. She didn't deserve any of this pain either. She was so sweet and caring and he had never seen anyone make Gail smile as much as she does. Gail absolutely adores Holly and Holly honestly makes Gail a better person. He prayed silently that they would find her quickly, safe and sound.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Thanks for reading and commenting. What shall we do with our poor Gail?_

Gail and Duncan now found themselves sitting on cold metal chairs in the dark, damp room. Gail's head was pounding, her hand was aching and her foot was throbbing. The kidnappers had tied ropes around their hands and their feet that dug into her skin. She looked over at Duncan who seemed to be zoning in and out.

"Come on Gerald, you've got to stay with me" she said, coaxing him back. It was one thing to be kidnapped, but she wasn't going to lose a partner too.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so tired" he said, letting his head fall back.

"I know, I know, but we've got to stay alert if we plan on getting out of here anytime soon. Plus, you owe me a coffee after this."

"I owe you a coffee? Since when?" he responded as he slowly became more alert.

"Oh yeah, totally. I let you drive, therefore you owe me coffee" she stated as a matter of fact.

"It doesn't work that way" he rebutted.

"Of course it does. It's the Peck way. You ride with me, you buy me coffee."

"I don't think that's right."

"Are you seriously questioning me?" Gail said lifting an eyebrow as she turned to look at him. She was glad to be getting more of a response out of him.

"I'm just saying" he said with a shrug. "What do they want with us anyways?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"I'm not sure" she said honestly, "but I don't care what it is, all I know is that I need to get home to Holly." And that was the truth. Out of all of this, the biggest pain that Gail felt came from her heart. She could only imagine how all of this must be making Holly feel. Hurting Holly was the last thing on earth she ever wanted to do and it made Gail sick to her stomach.

Meanwhile, Holly sat up straight in a panic. "Gail? Gail!" she shouted as she ripped the blanket off of her, sweat forming on her forehead.

"Hey, hey, hang on" Chris said, jumping up from the recliner and moving over to kneel in front of the doctor. "Slow down there."

Slowly she let her eyes focus on the dark haired man in front of her as she steadied her breathing. Chris looked up at her with the most caring face. "I'm sorry" she said in barely a whisper.

"It's okay" he smiled back. "Susan is upstairs. Let me go get her."

"No, no, let her sleep" Holly said, wiping her eyes. "I'm okay" she said as she attempted to smile. "Let her sleep."

By now the sun was just over the horizon and the rest of the city was slowly waking up. It had been a long restless night for everyone. Flu or not, all officers had shown up at the station the minute they heard that two of their own were missing. Oliver sat at his desk, resting his head in his hands. He shook his head in frustration thinking about how Gail had gone missing. How could she have disappeared like that? Had he only chosen to step outside at that moment, maybe he could have helped, maybe he could stopped whatever happened. He slammed his hands down on his desk in frustration.

"Whoa there chief, what did that desk ever do to you?"

Oliver looked up to see a tired looking, yet smiling, Steve standing at the door.

"Oh young Peck, do come in" Oliver tried to return the smile as he motioned for Steve to take a seat opposite him at the desk.

"I'm guessing from your assault on your office furniture that we still don't know where Gail is?" Steve said as he sat down in front of him.

"I just keep going over these reports and looking at the footage from the security camera, but nothing. I have no idea why they took them or where they took them to" Oliver admitted.

"We'll find them. Don't you worry" Steve smiled.

"How can you be so calm? Gail is missing. Your sister is missing!" Oliver asked, shaking his head at Steve.

"Because I know Gail. She's a tough little cookie. Nothing and no one is going to stop her from coming home, especially now that she has a fiancée to come home to" Steve said with a shrug.

"How is Holly doing? Have you heard from her?"

"Chris is with her now. Supposedly her sister and niece are also there. Holly is doing the best that she can. I never thought anyone would ever love my sister the way she loves her. Then again, I never thought my sister would ever love anyone like she loves Holly" Steve said, looking down at his hands.

"We'll find her" Oliver said softly.

"I know" Steve sighed.

Susan was indeed with Holly now. She had woken up, taken a quick rinse in the shower before borrowing some of Holly's clothes and heading downstairs. She now sat on the couch beside Holly, gently massaging her hand. Chris had brought over a tray of tea and some toast and placed it down on the coffee table.

"I should really head back to the station" he said, adjusting his uniform.

Susan looked over to Holly who sat there, not even registering that Chris was standing before them. Susan looked back up at him. "I'll walk you out" she said letting go of Holly's hand and standing up from the couch.

"Is she going to be okay?" Chris asked quietly as they got to the door.

"She's tough. She'll be fine. She'll be better when you bring Gail home" Susan said honestly.

"We will" he said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Susan's cheek before disappearing out the front door.

Susan sighed as she turned to head back to the living room. She stopped at the door way and looked at her little sister sitting on the couch, staring at nothing. She walked over and gently sat down beside her.

"Come on, Chris made some toast. Eat up" she said, lifting up the plate to Holly.

Holly didn't move.

"Please. Eat something" Susan repeated, reaching out to touch Holly's arm lightly.

"I know how dangerous being a cop is. I work with them every day. I see everything they go through. I always knew that dating a cop would come with its own risks, but…but…I just…" Holly said, looking up at Susan, tears in her eyes.

"I know, sweetie" Susan said, lifting her arm and placing it around Holly's shoulders, pulling her into a sideways hug.

"I just don't know if I can do this."

"Do what, Holly?" Susan asked as she pushed Holly back to look at her face.

"How can I get through each shift knowing that she is risking her life? Wondering if she will come back to me? What if she doesn't come back, Susan? What if she…" Holly stumbles as her tears push through and her body shakes from the sobs once more.

"Stop this Holly!" Susan said sternly. "First off, Gail is coming home. Secondly, you love her. You love every part of her, including that she is a police officer."

"But what if…" Holly began.

"Seriously, you need to stop this" Susan interrupted. "You have dated other doctors, and teachers, and remember the accountant?"

Holly merely nodded her head.

"Did any of those people make your heart flutter when you saw them? Did any of them make you smile just because you heard their voice over the phone? Did any one of them make you feel the way Gail makes you feel?"

Holly merely shook her head, a slight smile on her face as she thought about the blonde that had captured her heart. "But what if she doesn't come…"

"Shut up, Auntie Holly!"

Both Susan and Holly turned to see Ally standing in the doorway.

"Watch your language" Susan scolded.

"I'm serious though. You need to just shut your mouth, Auntie Holly. Gail is coming home. I know it" Ally said, tears running down her face.

"I know. I know she is" Holly said, standing up from the couch and taking two big strides towards the tearful teenager. She drew her niece into a deep hug. "Of course she is coming home" Holly said as she placed a kiss on Ally's head.

Gail knew that the whole department was probably in by now, even though no one would have officially been called in. She also knew that they were looking for them, but she really had no plans on sticking around longer than she had too. Her body hurt, which sucked, but her feet were also cold and she hated having cold feet. The worse thing of all though is that right this second she should be curled up with Holly on the couch watching some sort of random morning cartoon. It had become a sort of tradition. Each time they had opposite shifts, Gail would pick up coffee and pastries and they would meet on the couch to snuggle for one morning cartoon before Holly had to leave for work. This was one such morning and it made Gail's blood boil knowing that she wasn't enjoying it with her fiancée.

"What are we going to do?" Duncan asked, leaning slightly towards Gail.

"I'm still thinking about that. For now, just play along" she whispered, just as the door swung open and two rather large men came in. "What do you want with us?" Gail snapped at them.

"Well, we wanted him, but grabbing the superintendent's daughter was just a bonus" one guy smiled.

"Him? Of all people, you want him?" Gail laughed.

"Oh our boy Duncan here has made one too many enemies on the job" the other man cackled.

"Duncan? You mean Gerald. I find it very hard to believe Gerald has any enemies. He's such a softy, he wouldn't even hurt a fly and if he did end up hurting a fly, he would probably take it to a vet for a once over and then buy it ice cream as an apology" Gail scoffed, nodding her head towards Duncan. He merely looked at her and then back up at their captors.

"Gerald? This guy's name is Duncan" the other man sneered.

"He's Gerald to me" Gail laughed, leaning slightly back on her chair. "Goodie-two-shoes Gerald."

The two men look at each other then at Gail and Duncan. "Is that true?" they asked each other in a hushed voice.

"It's true, isn't it Gerald? I mean, he's always been Gerald to me at least" Gail smiled, looking over at him.

"Yup. It's true. I'm Gerald" he said with a small shrug.

"You are lying. You are Duncan Moore" one of the men said pointing at Duncan.

"Sure he is" Gail agreed, giving the men a sly smile, which some would classify as her typical Peck smirk.

"Yup, of course I am" Duncan played along.

The two men looked at each other before turning back towards the two tied up cops. "Don't go anywhere" said one man, looking directly at Gail.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she smiled before she began whistling.

And with a huff, the two men turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What is going on Gerald? Why do those men want you?" Gail asked harshly as she turned to look at Duncan.

"I have no idea. I'm just a rookie. I haven't really done anything" he said in a panic.

"Okay, okay. Keep your cool."

"But what did I do? I can't remember arresting anyone. I don't know why they would want me?"

"Shut up for a second and let me think" Gail barked. Duncan, who had worked with Gail for a while now, knew to zip his lip and wait patiently until the blonde spoke again.

Back at the precinct, Traci and Swarek came rushing into Oliver's office.

"We know who has them" Traci said in one quick breath.

"And we know where they are!" Swarek added.


	9. Chapter 9

The precinct jumped into full gear when Traci revealed their new information. It turns out that one of the men on the security camera was identified as belonging to a known gang. Thanks to a previous stakeout, they knew exactly where this gang liked to take their victims to be interrogated. Unfortunately though, they were also known for how violent their interrogations could be and there was no time to waste. Steve, There was no known correlation between Gail, Duncan and the gang, and no one at the station was going to wait around to find one.

It took Oliver about ten minutes to inform the appropriate emergency tactical teams and get everyone on the road. It took another ten minutes to arrive at the location. It would take them another five minutes to surround the building and rush in.

Of course, that was about three minutes too long for Gail. She had her own plan to carry out, especially since the men came back in and grabbed Duncan by the arms and began dragging him towards the corner of the room. They forced him down on his knees with a gun facing towards his head. Gail knew she couldn't wait any longer and she forced herself up from the cold metal chair, blood pumping through her veins. She ignored the throbbing in her limbs as she took two massive jumps over to the man with the gun and hurled herself against him. She hit him with such force, that it sent both him and herself smashing into the wall. Duncan quickly jumped up and tackled the other man, forcing him to the ground with a thud.

Outside, all the officers froze when they heard the sound of a gun ringing through the air. A split second later, everyone rushed the building. It was, what some would deem as, organized chaos. The air was full of dust as boots ran into the dark, dirty building. By time everything had settled, the two men were in police custody and Swarek was busy untying Duncan. Oliver was over with Gail who laid motionless on the floor.

"Someone call a medic" Oliver yelled. "Come on my precious Peck. Don't give up on us now."

It took Dov twenty minutes to get to Holly's. Once there, he jumped out of the car and ran up the walkway. He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door.

The door swung open quickly to reveal a frazzled, tired looking Holly. Her eyes pleaded silently for Dov to have good news. Susan came up and stood behind Holly, also hoping for some good news.

"We found her. She's on the way to the hospital. I'm here to take you there" he said.

"Please tell me she is okay" Holly said taking a step closer, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I need to take you to the hospital" he repeated trying his best to hold back his own tears.

"Go, go" Susan said as she reached back to grab Holly's purse and jacket. She shoved them towards Holly as she pushed her out the door. "I'll get Ally and meet you down there" she added with a nod.

"Thank you" Holly said softly before turning and running towards the car with Dov.

Dov immediately switched on the sirens and made it to the hospital in record time. He led Holly into the building that was now teeming with police officers waiting to hear the news of colleagues. Dov guided Holly through the crowd to the front desk.

"This is Holly Stewart, Officer Peck's fiancée" he told the nurse behind the desk.

After a quick glance at her papers, she looked back up at them. She looked tired, but her face was kind. "She's in surgery right now. I will come and find you as soon as she is out" the nurse said as she looked sympathetically towards Holly. She reached out and gently squeezed Holly's hand that was resting on the counter. "Please have a seat" she added, motioning towards the waiting room.

Holly let Dov guide her towards an open chair in the waiting room. Different officers came over and patted her on her shoulder, gave her a sympathetic look or a gently hug just to show their support, but to Holly, no one was there. Sure, everyone from the precinct plus members of her own family were waiting with her, but to her, she was alone. The only person who truly mattered in her life wasn't there. Holly just sat there, waiting, hoping, for her love to come back.

It felt like an eternity, but eventually a tired looking doctor came into the waiting room. "Holly" he said softly.

Holly's head quickly popped up to see the doctor standing before her. She knew him from some work she had done in the past and she had grown to respect him as a doctor. "Charles, please tell me…" she began as she stood up to face him. Susan quickly stood up beside her and held her hand in support.

"She's okay" he said quickly. He knew better than to hide any information from Holly and so he continued. "She was shot through the shoulder. It was clean, through and through, and didn't do any major damage thankfully. We were able to stitch her up quickly and cleanly. She also has some cracked ribs, and a sprained wrist. Those should heal no problem if she rests. She has a broken ankle, but we did surgery and added a pin. It should also heal with no issue. Now, she does have a very nasty bump on her head that we are monitoring. But, all in all, she's going to be okay. Your girl is a fighter that is for sure" he smiled.

"Oh, nothing keeps our pesky Peck down" Oliver said as he stood up beside Holly. He wrapped a comforting arm around her as Susan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Can…can I see her?" Holly asked, tears threatening to run down her cheeks again.

"Of course. The nurses are getting her settled into a room. Once that is done, one of them will come out and get you" he said with a nod as he reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Holly's shoulder before turning and leaving Holly to stand there with the others.

"See, I knew she would be okay" Dov said, smiling at the group.

"That's right, Holly. Gail is okay. Everything will be okay" Oliver said, turning to look at Holly.

"You will get to see her soon" Susan tried to reassure.

Holly just stood there, taking in all the information the doctor had relayed to her. Her Gail was hurt, but she would be okay. Thank goodness Gail was going to be okay. Holly placed her hands over her face as she began to sob again. She now cried tears of joy and relief.

It took about another thirty minutes before a nurse came out to get Holly. The nurse said that Gail could only have two visitors, but looking at the tired, concerned faces of everyone sitting there, she decided to turn a blind eye as she instructed Holly where Gail's room was and pretended not to see the large group move down the hall towards the room.

As they walked down the hall, a voice suddenly came out of one of the rooms as they passed.

"Holly, Holly, please…" came a rough, tired sounding voice.

Holly turned to see Duncan Moore hobble his way out of the room, leaning against the door frame for support. He had a hospital gown draped around his bruised body. "Please Holly, I am so sorry" he stammered.

"Don't you talk to her" Dov spat at him. "She's here because of you. Gail wouldn't…"

"Dov, stop" Holly said suddenly. "It's not his fault."

"Of course it is his fault. Every time Gail is injured, it is because she is with this rookie. Remember the last time she needed stitches and you had to stitch her up? That's because of this klutz" Chris continued, echoing Dov's frustration.

Holly, and everyone else for that matter, was surprised to see how angry Dov and Chris really were. But Holly merely reached up and gently placed a hand on each of their cheeks. "I do remember when I had to stitch Gail up, and in which case, I should be thanking you" she smiled as she turned to look at Duncan.

"Th…th…thank me?" Duncan stuttered, very surprised to hear those words coming out of Holly's mouth.

"Well, if it wasn't for Gail needing stitches, and her absolute hatred of hospitals, I'm not sure I would have had that chance to talk to her one on one. If it wasn't for the need for stitches, she would not have repaid me by buying me a drink at The Penny. And if we didn't end up at The Penny, then Oliver would never have told her that I was getting that award, and that Lisa backed out as my plus one. If it wasn't for the stitches, Gail wouldn't have graciously taken Lisa's spot at the gala. If it wasn't for those stitches, she wouldn't have ended up meeting my parents and getting invited over to my family's home. And so if it wasn't for her needing those stitches, I wouldn't ultimately have her as my fiancée today, so yes, Duncan, thank you for helping me show Gail how much she means to me" And with that, Holly took a step forward and pulled Duncan into a hug.

Duncan was surprised at first, but slowly sunk into the hug. "I didn't mean for her to get hurt" Duncan said softly into Holly's shoulder.

"I know" Holly said, pushing back from the hug and smiling at him. "But she is safe now. You are both safe. That is all that matters."

He hobbled back slightly, nodding his head. "I'm just sorry" he said in barely a whisper. "I wish I could have done more."

"I know" Holly responded with a caring smile.

"She saved me, Holly" he said looking straight up at her.

Holly smiled at him. "That's our girl" she said, before turning and continuing her walk down the hall.

"Come on Holly, Gail's room is right over here" Susan said as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulders.

Holly came up to the door and hesitantly stood for a split second. She mentally prepared herself to see her loved one bandaged and bruised before stepping in.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked over to the bed to find Gail laying peacefully. She was definitely bandaged and bruises were beginning to show on her fair skin, but Holly couldn't get over how wonderful it felt to be looking down at her fiancée. She reached out and gently slid her hand under Gail's as she sat down in the bedside chair.

Holly would sit like this for the next several hours. Family members and friends would come and encourage her to take a break, but she wasn't going to leave, not now, not ever.

It took Gail the rest of the night and most of the next day before she began to stir. Holly felt a slight twitch in the fingers that she held. She quickly looked up to see Gail slowly open her eyes.

"Guys, guys, she's waking up" Holly said excitedly.

Dov and Chris who had been leaning against the window, jumped to their feet and stood around the bed. Susan, Steve and Traci were squished together on a little love seat that was off to the side. They all sat up to see Gail slowly open her eyes.

"Gosh, it's awfully bright in here" Gail murmured as she reached up to rub her eyes.

"I'm getting a doctor" Steve said as he ran out the room.

Holly sat there, barely breathing as she watched the love of her life come back. She wasn't sure what she should do. Sure, she had decades of training, but suddenly, she was frozen.

"Gail, this is Dr. Scotts. How are you feeling?" came a voice from behind the group. Everyone turned to see the doctor walk into the room, followed closely by Steve and Oliver.

"I feel like a well-used shoe" Gail said, slowly letting her eyes flutter open as the doctor began checking her vitals.

"Well, I don't think I've ever heard someone describe themselves like that before, but I totally understand" Dr. Scotts smiled. "Now Gail, can you tell me what day it is?"

"It is the day I'm getting out of this hospital" Gail said finally opening her eyes to look up at the doctor.

"I'm glad you are so optimistic" the doctor smiled. "I'm sure your friends and family will be happy to hear that."

"My friends, ha!" Gail laughed as she rubbed her eyes again, still not quite looking around the room. "Oh my gosh, Gerald! Where's Gerald?" Gail said suddenly, attempting to sit up.

"Whoa there little sister, sit back" Steve said, jumping forward and pushing his sister back down on the bed.

"Oh hey Steve, nice to see you" Gail laughed to herself.

"Yeah, it's great" Steve replied hesitantly, looking at Gail then up at the doctor. "Someone's untypically cheery."

The doctor nodded his head towards the IV drip. "Meds" he said, which caused the room to laugh.

"Hey…" Holly finally said, standing up and shifting herself closer to the bed, her eyes brimming with tears.

Gail looked at her, and frown began to form on her face. She looked Holly up and down skeptically before turning to her brother. "What is she doing here?" she spat out.

Holly's mouth just hung open.

"Who?" Steve asked looking around the room then back at Gail.

"Her" Gail said, her voice dripping with the disgust. "Why is Holly here?"

Holly could only look at Gail. She had no idea what was going on.

"Why wouldn't she be here? She is your fiancée after all" Steve chuckled.

"Ha! My fiancée? I think not" Gail laughed.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Steve asked turning to look at him.

"Gail, what do you remember?" the doctor came up to the bed and began flashing a light in her eyes.

"I remember heading back to the station and someone shoving us into a trunk of a car. I remember they were going to shoot Gerald, but so I jumped to tackle the butt ugly one. Gerald really owes me. I talking butt ugly."

The doctor jotted some notes down on his clip board before looking up at Gail. "Can you tell me who Holly is?" The doctor knew fully well that Holly was Gail's fiancée. He had worked with Holly on various tasks before.

"There's nothing really to tell. She's left me to go to San Francisco" Gail said disgustedly.

Everyone turned again to look at Holly, then back at Gail, their mouths hanging open.

 _AN - Thanks for reading._


	10. Chapter 10

_AN- Thanks to everyone for reading. Here is a little more for you. :)_

As it turns out, Gail was suffering from memory loss due to the brain injury she sustained when she tackled one of the abductors and they both bounced off the wall. Gail couldn't help wonder how the other guy made out since he hit the wall first. She had a little chuckle to herself.

The doctor continued to question Gail further on what exactly she remembered as he and a team of nurses continued to monitor her vitals. She felt as if she was telling her entire life story. If it weren't for all the sad faces looking back at her, Gail wouldn't have thought anything was wrong.

Holly, on the other hand, just sat there dumbfounded. She watched from a distance as the nurses worked. She listened to the doctor's questions and she heard the devastating answers that Gail was giving. Gail could remember the kidnapping, but nothing before that for at least the last eight months. She especially had no recollection of Holly's return or the relationship that had developed between them. Holly listened for a few minutes, trying her best to stand back and yet be supportive but it was all becoming too much. She just couldn't contain her emotions anymore and ran from the room.

"What is her problem? I'm the one all banged up and bruised" Gail scoffed in her jokingly snobby way.

"Gail!" Chloe scolded, a look of shock and anger spreading across her face.

"What?" Gail said, looking over at a very irate looking Chloe. "I never asked her to be here" she added trying to justify her earlier comment.

"She's your fiancée. Of course she would be here" Chloe huffed as she turned and followed Holly out of the door.

"My fiancée?" Gail's face dropped. "But she's in San Francisco. How can she be my fiancée? She's the one that left me. She didn't want to be with me."

"Well, she came back for you" Susan said, taking a step closer to the bed and into Gail's eye line. "She has done nothing but care for you, and I am so sorry that you can't remember that."

Gail looked up at Susan who stood at the end of the bed. She had kind eyes like Holly's. They were also sad like Holly's. She the same lopsided smile that was barely shining through, just like Holly's. She had dark wavy hair like Holly's but Gail couldn't place her. She had never seen this woman before but at the same time felt like she knew her completely.

"I'm…I…I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Gail asked softly, suddenly feeling very scared as the reality of not knowing began to hit her. Especially since the woman before her seemed like someone she should know and know well.

Susan turned to look at the doctor as Chris came over and put a comforting arm around Susan. She was hurting for her sister, but she was also hurting for Gail. Gail put on this tough, cold exterior, but Susan could tell she was hurting inside.

"Gail, this is Susan, Holly's sister" Chris said gently.

"I'm sorry, Susan. I don't remember you, but you look just like Holly" Gail said, tears slowly starting to fall from her eyes. She turned and looked up at the doctor.

"It's okay Gail. You got a pretty nasty bump on your head. We will run some more tests, and see what exactly is going on, but hopefully, with some rest, your memories will start to come back to you" Dr. Scotts said.

Meanwhile, Holly made her way outside, tears streaming down her face. Gail didn't remember her coming back. She didn't remember that they had moved on and begun a new life together. Holly couldn't help but cry.

"Holly! Holly, wait" called Chloe as she ran outside after the doctor.

Holly turned to look at Chloe. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out were sobs.

"Shhh. It's okay" Chloe soothed as she pulled Holly into a hug. "It will be okay." She gently guided Holly over to a nearby bench. They sat down together, Chloe's arm still wrapped around her shoulder.

They sat like that for the next fifteen minutes in the crisp cool air. Chloe could feel Holly's body start to relax as her crying began to subside.

"I…I know all about this…I know how the brain works, but…." Holly began before becoming overcome with tears again.

"Everything will be okay" Chloe reassured as she rubbed Holly's back lightly.

"I know, I know, it's just…it's just the way she looked at me" Holly said, turning to look at Chloe. "She hated me."

"No, she doesn't hate you" Chloe stammered. "She…she was just surprised to see you."

"I saw the look Chloe. I know what that look means" Holly said, looking tearfully over at Chloe.

"Just give her some time. She probably just needs a good night's rest. You'll see. She's got a lot going on right now and you know how great Gail handles any sort of change. This must be totally messing her up really" Chloe continued.

"I know, I know. It's okay. I'm okay" Holly said, but not fully feeling it. "I know I need to be more supportive. I'm just tired."

"First of all, you are very supportive and secondly, of course you're tired. It's been a stressful couple of days, but we will get through this together. Why don't you come back inside and I'll buy you a coffee" Chloe smiled.

"Sounds great, but you go in and I'll be in soon. I going to sit here just a little bit longer."

"Okay, but don't stay out here too long. I know it is unseasonably warm, but it is still ruddy cold and we can't have you getting sick" Chloe smiled.

"I promise. I just need a little more fresh air" Holly reassured her friend.

Chloe reached over and gave Holly's knee a squeeze as she stood up. "We all know how much Gail loves you. She'll remember soon" Chloe said before turning and walking back into the hospital.

Holly watched as the young officer walked back into the building. She leaned back again on the bench, looking up at the sky as she pulled her jacket tighter against her body. She let her eyes drift shut as she took a deep breath.

Once inside, Chloe marched herself straight to Gail's room. She was upset. She was more than just upset, she was angry and she was going to let Gail know. She walked with determination straight up to the bed, startling pretty much everyone in the room.

"How dare you!" she practically shouted as she pointed a finger at Gail.

"What? How dare I what?" laughed Gail, very surprised to see the fuming officer in front of her.

"Holly is the best thing that ever has happened to you and right now she is outside crying her heart out because of you!" Chloe wagged her finger to add emphasis to her words and feelings.

"I don't know what has your panties in a knot, but I did nothing to her. She is the one who left" Gail said, scrunching up her face, and using her sarcasm to hide the fact that she was feeling very overwhelmed by Chloe at that moment. She could only imagine how Holly was feeling, and even if, in her mind, they had broken up and gone their separate ways, Gail still didn't want to see Holly hurting. Except, that wasn't exactly the impression she was giving Chloe, or anyone else for that matter. She was a Peck and she needed to act like everything was okay and she was cool.

"Yes, she left" Chloe continued, "but she's the one who came back. She's the one who loves you even if you are a cold hearted bitch. She's the one that makes you better and you just treated her like garbage. How do you think she felt these last few days knowing that you were missing and then only to find out that your body was found, but her Gail was still gone?!" Chloe huffed.

The room was silent as all eyes were on Gail waiting for her response. No one even dared to breathe. They had never seen Chloe that angry, let alone stand up to and tell off Gail Peck.

"I…I…" Gail stumbled, taking in all of the words Chloe just spat out at her.

"You, you" Chloe mimicked, "It's always about you Gail. For once, get your head out of your ass and look around. Look at everyone who loves you. If she didn't love you, she wouldn't have been here. She wouldn't be out there right now crying. If you just opened your freaking eyes every once and a while you would see how good you actually have things" Chloe said without even giving Gail a chance to interject.

"I…I don't know…" Gail attempted.

"You never know!" Chloe interrupted again. "You never know how much you are loved. You never know how special you are to us" Chloe said gesturing to the group, "and you never know how much she loves you" she added, pointing towards the door, "because you never stop long enough to think."

"If…" Gail began once more only to be interrupted again.

"If what? If she never left in the first place? If she only realized to begin with? Gee, Gail, you are an idiot" Chloe laughed out her frustrations, "You are lucky she is even willing to give you another chance. If I were her, I would have stayed in San Francisco" Chloe said with a growl.

Everyone looked back and forth between Gail and Chloe. They was shocked to see such anger come from Chloe. They were even more surprised to see that Chloe didn't let Gail get the upper hand or force Chloe to stop talking. Gail just took it.

"Are you done?" Gail asked hesitantly in a soft gentle voice.

Chloe folded her arms in front of her and nodded her head.

"I just wanted to say that while you were out, these kind folks here, filled me in on everything I have forgotten" Gail said, nodding her head slightly to everyone around her. "And, you are right. I am a cold hearted bitch. I am an ass. I don't deserve Holly. I still can't believe that she would ever want to come back here to me. So I was trying to say to you that I would really appreciate it if you could get Holly for me. I need to talk to her."

And with that, Chloe's mouth dropped open and her face turned a deep shade of red. Gail merely smiled at her and everyone else started laughing. "I…I didn't realize" she said softly.

"That's okay. I'm just happy to see that Holly has the support that she needs right now since I am obviously not okay" Gail shrugged.

Back outside, Holly was having the hardest time stopping the tears from sliding down her cheeks. She berated herself for not being more professional. She was a doctor. She knew how the brain worked. But she just couldn't keep it together. She took another deep breath.

"Holly, is that you? Why are you out here, dear?" came a voice, startling Holly from her solitude.

"Oh, hello Elaine" Holly said, slightly taken aback. She sat up and looked up at Gail's mother.

"My dear, is everything okay?" Elaine asked, suddenly very concerned as she looked down at the red puffy eyes of her soon to be daughter-in-law. "I thought Gail was awake. I thought everything was okay."

"Yes, of course. Gail is awake. She is okay. She's…she has…" Holly began to explain but had to stop when tears threatened to spill over once more.

"Honey, please. What's wrong" Elaine asked as she sat down beside Holly. She was never usually this motherly, but there was something about Holly. Maybe it was how gentle she was, or how she captured her daughter's heart or how she oozed confidence but humility at the same time. There was just something about her had this effect on Elaine. She felt pain seeing Holly so upset.

Holly took a deep breath before turning to look at Elaine. "She as amnesia. She doesn't remember me coming back from San Francisco. She doesn't remember us" Holly managed to say before tears took over again.

"Oh, please. No more tears" Elaine said, reaching into her purse and handing Holly a tissue. "What have the doctors said?"

"They said it is probably temporary, but Elaine, she doesn't remember" Holly said, looking back at her.

"Oh pish posh. If the doctors say that she will get better, then she will get better. She is a Peck after all."

"But what…what if she…what if she doesn't?"

"Well, she fell in love with you once. Just get her to fall in love with you again, my dear" Elaine smiled before standing up from the bench. "Come on, let's go see this stubborn daughter of mine."

 _AN- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Shall we get our ladies back together?_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN- Just a quick chapter. I couldn't leave people crying in random places. :) I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for the encouraging comments._

No one ever tells Elaine Peck no, and so when she marched into Gail's hospital room and asked, no told, everyone to leave, no one hesitated. They all vacated as quickly as possible. "Doctor, you stay" she said, looking up at Dr. Scotts who suddenly looked whiter than his white doctor's coat.

And before Elaine had time to unzip her jacket, the four of them were left alone together in the now awkwardly quiet room.

"Mother, so glad you could come" Gail scoffed, not quite having the strength to look over at Holly yet and therefore choosing to engage her mother.

"Well, I couldn't exactly not show my face when two of our own brave officers were rescued. It's been all over the news. Why am I not surprised that you were one of them?" Elaine quipped back.

Holly stood and looked at the two ladies. She had never seen them be so mean to each other before. She knew that Gail had a special relationship with her mother, but this was something she had never witnessed. Neither one of them showed any love or concern towards the other, it was all just business. Elaine had always been nice to Gail whenever Holly was around.

"Doctor, what can you tell us about this situation" Elaine asked, looking towards the doctor as she gestured to Gail laying in the bed. She oozed professionalism and didn't hesitate to get straight to the point.

He quickly stood even straighter when he realized that he was being addressed. "Well, Ms. Peck was shot through the shoulder, but it was clean and only need a few stiches. She has a couple broken ribs and a sprained wrist. She broke her foot which required surgery to insert a pin, but that was very successful."

"And her memory? What is going on there?" Elaine asked.

"She appears to have temporary amnesia. It's…" the doctor began to explain.

"Temporary?" Elaine interjected, looking straight at the doctor.

He coughed to hide being surprised by Elaine's forwardness. "We believe she has temporary, short-term retrograde amnesia. We believe her amnesia is caused by a brain injury she sustained while overcoming a suspect. She remembers the events of the kidnapping but not certain memories from before. Once the swelling goes down, we are fairly certain that all her memories will return."

"And how long will that be?" Elaine continued to question.

"It can last a few hours, a few weeks, even months" the doctor explained.

"Or it may never go away" Elaine spoke bluntly.

"Yes, that is true. There are rare cases where memories are permanently lost" the doctor said gravely.

"Okay, thank you doctor" Elaine said, turning to look at him. "That will be all for now."

The doctor opened his mouth, as if to say something, but nodded his head instead and turned leave the room. He gave Holly a sympathetic glance before walking out the door.

"Gail, we need to…" Elaine began before being cut off by Gail.

"Mother, can you please give me and Holly a moment?" Gail asked her mother as she finally looked directly at Holly.

Elaine was definitely not used to being interrupted. She looked at her daughter and then turned to look at Holly as if to ask Holly if it was okay. Sure she was short with her daughter and with the doctor, but she really did care. Holly merely nodded her head in return. "Okay, darling, I am going to phone your father. I will check in on you before I leave" she said as she turned to head out the door. "Oh and darling," she added, stopping at the threshold "I'm glad you are safe" and with that, she turned and left without waiting for any response from Gail.

Holly shuffled in her spot. She wanted desperately to throw her arms around Gail, to tell her how worried she was about her, how scared she was, but she knew she couldn't do any of those things and it broke her heart. Eventually, Holly began "Gail, I'm sorry that…"

"No, Holly, stop. You don't need to apologize for anything. I wanted to say that I'm sorry" Gail began.

Holly just stood there confused. "I don't understand" Holly said, not really sure where this conversation was going.

Gail smiled up at Holly. "Let's just say that we both have some very caring friends and family and plus, angry Chloe is not very nice and kind of scary" Gail chuckled.

Holly gave Gail a puzzled look.

Gail continued. "After you left, your sister, Susan I think she said her name was, was kind enough to fill me in on our situation. Chris and Dov, plus Steve and Traci all had photos to back it all up. Then Chloe came storming back in here. She is definitely no Disney princess when she is angry" Gail chuckled, "but that's beside the point. I just wanted to say sorry for being so inconsiderate. I'm even sorrier that I don't remember our relationship. It sounded like we had a great one" Gail said, smiling slightly.

Holly swallowed, shocked to hear these words coming out of Gail's mouth. For a moment, she was worried that Gail was going to say that she was sorry she could no longer see Holly, but this was a very welcomed surprise. "Um…yeah, it's the best relationship I have ever been in" Holly said with a shrug. "I love you so much. I love you more than anything" Holly blurted out without thinking, blushing suddenly when she remembered that Gail probably didn't feel that way about her anymore. She looked sheepishly at Gail.

"I'm sorry I can't remember" Gail said, now dropping her eyes down. And she was honestly sorry. She wished she knew how much she loved Holly because right now, she still felt hurt whenever she looked at her.

Holly struggled to digest what she was hearing. She was torn inside knowing that her Gail didn't remember the love they shared, but also couldn't help but feel a sense of hope that this new Gail was now apologizing. Maybe there was hope after all.

"Um…I'm not really sure what we are supposed to do" Gail admitted, looking back up at Holly.

"I don' know either" Holly chuckled. "I'm glad to see that you are safe though."

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back. Looks like I'll be off for a few days though" she said, looking down at her body.

"I would say way more than a few days" Holly laughed.

"Now take that back, Dr. Stewart. There is no way I am staying cooped up in the frat house for longer" Gail smiled. "Dov alone would drive me crazy!"

"Oh" Holly said softly. "I guess you don't remember that either."

"Remember what? Please don't tell me Diaz burnt down the frat house!"

"Not quite. The frat house is still standing, but um…" Holly stammered. "You live with me, in our house" Holly said, blushing slightly as she looked back up at Gail.

"I live with you?" Gail said, surprised to hear that she not only no longer lived at the frat house, but she shared a place with Holly. "How did that happen?"

"It's a bit of a long story" Holly smiled down at the puzzled officer.

"I think I've got some time" Gail smiled back, gesturing to her body. "Why don't you pull up a chair?"

Holly couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. "Sure."

Gail could also feel her heart flutter as she watched Holly pull a chair closer to the bed. According to everyone else, Holly and she were in a relationship, but to Gail, she hadn't seen Holly for a long long time. She silently hoped that her heart monitor wouldn't give away her excitement. "So, dear doctor, please do tell how we managed to end up in the same house" she smiled.

"Okay, well when I came back, I lived with Lisa…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that" Gail interrupted.

"Be nice" Holly scolded. "Anyways, we had been in a relationship for a while…

"Wait, you were in a relationship with Lisa? Now this is getting crazy" interrupted Gail again with a laugh.

"No Officer Peck. You and I were in a relationship, believe it or not" Holly corrected, tying her best to look annoyed but thoroughly enjoying the banter.

Gail knew that Holly was talking about them, but hearing her say it gave Gail butterflies.

Holly continued "We were several months into our relationship…" she gestured between Gail and herself before continuing "when my grandmother decided to downsize and left her house to me and so…long story short, you moved in with me" Holly said with a smile.

Gail leaned back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, mulling over all the information. "I like the sound of that" Gail finally admitted.

Holly couldn't help but blush as she looked down at her hands.

Together they sat there in silence. The beeping of the machines and the bustle of the hallways creating the only sounds in the room.

"I'm sorry that I've forgotten. I really am. I'm trying very hard not to feel angry with you about leaving to go to San Francisco" Gail suddenly blurted out.

Holly looked up at Gail and could see the anguish that was on her face. "I understand" Holly nodded solemnly. "I can go if you want. Do you want me to go get Chris or Steve to sit with you?"

"No, I…"Gail began but stopped in order to figure out the best way to say it. "I just have a lot of emotions running around me right now. I'm happy that you came back to Toronto" Gail said with a very official nod of her head.

"I'm glad I came back too" Holly said softly.

"I'm just going to need some time to figure everything out. You know me and emotions. We don't mix so well" Gail smiled.

"Oh I know" laughed Holly which caused Gail to laugh out loud as well. She could remember how infections Holly's laugh could be. She always loved Holly's laugh.

After their giggling had subsided, and they sat silently again, Gail asked softly "So…will you wait?"

"Wait for what?" Holly puzzled as she wiped a tear from her eye that had escaped in all their laughing.

"Wait for me to catch up" Gail said looking directly at Holly. "For what it's worth, I missed you when you were in San Francisco. I still feel hurt and unsure, but I missed you."

Holly just sat there looking at Gail. She could tell that Gail was struggling with it all. Sure, Gail had a tough, cold exterior, but she was really soft and caring. Not many people knew how sweet and sensitive Gail really was, actually, not many people had the privilege of seeing the sweet side of Gail. But Holly got to see it and she knew how much all of this would have been for Gail to take in. Holly leaned forward and placed a hand gently on top of Gail's. "Of course I will wait" she replied with a smile.

"Thanks" Gail smiled shyly, "I just wanted…"

Suddenly a knock at the door caused both ladies to stop and look towards the entrance. "Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting, but I was hoping to ask you some questions" Frankie said as she took one half step in.

"No, of course. Please come in" Holly said, taking her hand away from Gail's and standing up from the chair. "Please, do your thing" she gestured for Frankie to come closer as she walked back towards the door.

"You can stay. I just need to ask a few questions for the report" Frankie explained looking between Gail and Holly.

"No, no. It's alright. I think I'll go see if Lisa wants to grab a coffee with me" Holly said, slipping her coat back on.

"Oh, hey, can you tell her that I might be a little late for dinner tonight, but I promise to pick up the wine on the way. I've just got to get my notes in order first" Frankie said, gesturing to her note pad.

"Yeah, of course, no problem" Holly said as she turned to leave. She looked back once more at Gail and gave a little wave before disappearing down the hall.

"You and Lisa?! You are kidding, right?" Gail gawked once she knew Holly was out of earshot.

"What? What's wrong with me and Lisa?" Frankie smiled.

"I just can't believe it. You and Lisa. You and Lisa? Are you sure?" Gail said, reaching up to gently pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Um…the multiple orgasms I had this morning makes me pretty sure. Is it really that hard to believe? Lisa and I have a lot in common" Frankie said as she sat down in the chair that Holly just vacated.

"TMI Detective Anderson. I…I am just surprised, that's all" Gail said, looking back up at Frankie. "It's been a day full of surprises. Did you know that I am engaged to Holly?"

Frankie couldn't help but laugh. "Everyone knows you are engaged to Holly. You made sure of it. You sent an email out to the entire precinct explaining that the very hot forensic pathologist is permanently off the market and anyone caught looking at her inappropriately will have their eyes cut out."

"Huh, that sounds like me, but I don't remember any of it" Gail said, looking back down at her fingers.

"Don't worry friend, one day you will" Frankie smiled.

"I hope you're right" Gail said, looking back up at her. "But what if my memories don't come back? I don't remember anything about her coming back."

Frankie sat at a moment and just looked at Gail. "Well…enjoy it" she finally said.

"Enjoy what, Frankie? I don't remember our first date, or our first kiss, or any of those things" Gail said sorrowfully.

"Enjoy the butterflies" Frankie smiled. "Not many of us get to enjoy our first kiss again, and well, this is like your second chance. Actually, it's like your third chance with Holly, you lucky bum. Enjoy it!" Frankie smiled as she leaned back on the chair.

Gail took a moment to let this sink in. Obviously Holly wants to be in a relationship with her, they were supposedly engaged after all. But now she gets to enjoy the whole process again. Maybe this memory loss thing won't be so bad after all.

 _AN- So what do you think? Shall we see where this takes our ladies?_


	12. Chapter 12

Holly and Gail had no idea how to approach this new status of their relationship. It was difficult for Holly because nothing had changed. It was difficult for Gail because everything had changed. After speaking to the doctors, it was decided that they would ease back into things slowly and hope that their time spent together would jog some sort of memory. So for both their sakes, they would start off being friends but not cut themselves off from letting things progress further, when and if Gail feels comfortable.

Holly had spent the first few nights at home crying. Susan sat with her as the tears continued to pour. She felt like life was so unfair. She had finally gotten the girl of her dreams, and then it was suddenly taken away. Susan did her best to comfort her and help her to see that it could have been way worse. Gail could have not come back at all. At least Holly still had the opportunity to build a new relationship with her. Holly just felt like this was life's cruel way of taunting her.

Gail spent that first few nights tossing and turning in the hospital bed. She refused to take more pain killers because her head was messed up enough as it was, but that meant that everything hurt. The worse part was how she felt about Holly. She hated that she had lost so much in a blink of an eye. To think that she was actually engaged to Holly, especially when she still feels hurt about Holly leaving in the first place. She was confused on how she could have gotten over the feeling of betrayal.

"Troubles sleeping?" came a soft voice from the door way.

Gail looked up to see Lisa standing there in her doctor's coat, a clipboard in her hand.

"Please don't tell me you are my doctor" Gail whined.

"You wish Peck. Any excuse for me to touch you" Lisa teased back. "Actually, I'm here on friend duty, not as a doctor" Lisa explained.

"What? We're friends too? Gosh, I've completely forgotten everything!" Gail said, flopping back on her bed.

"I'm here as Holly's friend, not yours" Lisa clarified, "even though, we have become pretty good friends over the last few months. She's asked me to check in on you. She guessed that you might have refused your meds."

Gail was about to make a snarky comment back, but bit her tongue instead. She was glad that Holly had friends supporting her. "How is Holly?" Gail asked softly.

"She's hurting, but she's tough. She'll be okay" Lisa said honestly.

"I never meant to hurt her" Gail said, looking back up at Lisa.

"Oh I know" Lisa smiled. "Remember, we're friends. Oh right, you don't" she joked.

"Oh hardy har har" Gail smiled.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened" Lisa said, and genuinely meant it.

"Yeah, thanks" Gail sighed. "It is what it is. But I just feel so confused when it comes to Holly. I don't know what to do. Everyone is telling me that we are engaged and in love and I want to believe that, but I can't get over these feelings of…of hurt. I just feel so muddled" Gail poured out honestly. "Even now, I have no idea why I am telling you any of these things. The last I remember is that I don't like you and yet I'm sitting here talking to you like we really are friends. I'm just so messed up."

Lisa looked down at Gail. This was a side of her that she had never seen before. This was a soft, caring, scared side. She walked over and sat down in the chair beside the bed. She reached across and held Gail's hand. "It will be okay. Just give it time" she reassured.

"And what am I supposed to do about Holly? I am so mixed up right now. I don't want to hurt her more."

"Then tell her that. Talk to her. Be honest with her. Holly loves you and will be here to support you, no matter what happens, even if it is just as a friend."

Gail sat there in silence, thinking about what Lisa had said. The Holly she remembered left when she got a better offer. Was she really going to be able to talk to her?

Lisa could see the wheels turning in Gail's head. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Just go easy on yourself. Holly is a big girl. She can look after herself. Just focus on getting yourself better. Holly will understand" Lisa said, standing up from the bed. "And, I'm not that far way if you need someone to talk to" she smiled. "Anyways, I should continue on my rounds. I will come back to check on you. In the meantime, I hope you start to feel better." And with that, Lisa turned and walked out of the room.

Gail knew Lisa was right, begrudgingly so. She needed to focus on herself and getting herself better before worrying about anyone else and Holly will understand that. Gail found herself drifting off to sleep minutes later.

The next day, Holly hesitantly went back to the hospital. She had been keeping her distance. This would make it her second time visiting since Gail was admitted. She popped by once before, but Gail was fast asleep and so decided not to wake her. Steve and Traci had been visiting Gail daily and filling Holly in afterwards. Holly just didn't want to overwhelm Gail at this point. She wasn't even sure if she should go in today or not, but after a phone call from Lisa, she thought she would at least drop by. Of course, she was also encouraged by Dov, Chloe, Chris and the rest of the gang. She smiled as she scanned her phone to see text after text from them making up various excuses to go to the hospital and visit their wounded colleague. Since she had the day off, she figured it was better than sitting at home.

She knocked lightly on the door to Gail's room. She felt her heart flutter when Gail poked her head out from around an older looking nurse who was redressing her gunshot wound. "Hey, up for a visitor?" Holly smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Grab a chair" Gail smiled back.

"So how is our patient today?" Holly asked addressing the nurse.

"I've had better" she deadpanned.

"Come on now Beatrice. You know it was good for both of us" Gail teased, which caused the older nurse to blush and let out a chuckle.

"Oh, you. You better not let my husband hear you talk like that" she snickered with a grin. "Okay, all done. I'll come by later to check on you" she said as she gathered up her materials and walked towards the door.

"Goodbye my darling. Until next time" Gail blew a kiss to the nurse, which merely received a shake of the head in return.

"You are such a flirt" Holly laughed, happy to see that Gail was in a good mood.

"She lost a patient a few days ago. I was just trying to brighten her day a little" Gail said with a shrug. "So what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, turning to look fully at Holly.

"It's all for my personal gain. I need you to get your friends to stop texting me" Holly laughed, handing her phone to Gail. "I was so close to changing my number."

Gail couldn't help but laugh out loud as well as she scrolled through all the messages. "Wow, they are a pushy crowd, aren't they?"

"Tell me about it" Holly smiled as she took the phone back from Gail. "So how is it going? Everyone being nice to you?"

"I'm getting the true royal treatment. Supposedly my story is all over the news and everyone wants an interview. I'm surprised the hospital let you in. Are you here to cash in my story?" Gail laughed.

"What? Do you think I'm secretly recording our conversation by wearing a wire or something?" Holly snorted.

"I'm not sure. Take your shirt off so I can check" Gail said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Nice try Peck. You need to buy me dinner first" Holly smiled as she leaned back on her chair, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Okay, it's a deal. When I get out of here, how about we go for Italian? You do like Italian still, right? I didn't forget that, did I?" Gail said.

"Um…yeah, um…I love Italian still" Holly stuttered.

"Perfect. It's a date" Gail smiled.

"Yeah" Holly said, blush creeping up her neck and washing over her cheeks.

Gail still loved the way Holly's skin would turn the prettiest shade of red when she was flustered or embarrassed by something. That was another thing she didn't forget.

After a week of being in the hospital, with increased visits from Holly, Gail was finally being released. Gail and Holly were enjoying some contraband pizza that Holly had snuck in for Gail, when the doctor came by to deliver the good news.

Holly glanced up to see the frown on Gail's face. "You don't seem very happy to be getting out of this place" Holly stated before taking another bite of her pizza.

"Oh, well, um… yeah. I am happy to be getting out. I'm just not really sure where I am supposed to go" Gail spoke honestly.

"Oh" Holly said as Gail's realization hit her. The last thing Gail remembers was being single, living with Dov and Diaz. Now she was engaged, living with Holly. Of course Gail would have some apprehension. "Um…I'm sure Dov and Chris would let you back into your old room, if that makes you more comfortable but…um…the house has lots of spare rooms. I can stay in one of those if you want to stay at the house."

Gail turned to look at Holly. She studied her expression slowly as she mulled over her words. She could go back to the house she shared with the boys, or she could take Holly up on her offer. Chloe had shown her pictures of it earlier that week to help jog her memory and it didn't seem like a bad place to stay. "Are you sure?" Gail asked hesitantly.

"Of course! It's a massive place. You can even stay in the spare room on the lower floor if you are worried about taking the stairs in your cast" Holly offered.

"Um…thanks" Gail said as she continued to eat her pizza. "I insist on paying rent though."

"No, really, it's okay" Holly said.

"I'm serious. I must have paid something when we were together anyways. I can't imagine I would have let you look after everything" Gail said before taking another bite.

"Yeah, um…well, you helped pay for some of the bills. I mean, I do earn more than you, Gail. Finances aren't really an issue" Holly explained.

"I know, but I want to do this right. I want to be upfront about everything. I must have paid more than a couple of bills" Gail said with all seriousness.

"No really, you just paid for Netflix and our internet, and then you did some of the groceries. So you really don't need to worry about paying rent."

"You are telling me that I stayed with you in that massively big house and I only paid like maybe $300? I must have paid more."

"Well…I guess…" Holly began.

"Come on woman, spit it out. I must have paid more. Fiancée or not, I doubt I would have lived with you if I didn't pay you something else."

"Well, our joke was that you paid with sex" Holly spat out, a blush rapidly creeping up her neck and over her cheeks.

Gail just sat there silently, chewing on a piece of pizza. She looked up and to the side as she thought for a moment before swallowing her mouthful. "Hmm…sounds like a good deal to me" she said with a wink before taking another bite.

The discussion didn't go any further than that. Gail had made up her mind. She was going to stay with Holly. It didn't mean they were together or that she had a better understanding of her feelings. It was merely a roof over her head as she recovered.

That night, Steve and Traci came by to visit, yet again.

"You guys do know that I'm a big girl, and I can handle being by myself" Gail said as she watched her brother walk into the room once more.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't get any jello if I stay home" Steve said, scooping up Gail's jello cup and ripping into it.

"And aren't I allowed to visit with one of my dearest, closest friends?" Traci added, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, but now I'm starting to feel like there are ulterior motives to your visitations" Gail said, looking at them skeptically.

"Nope, we're just here for jello" Steve said, leaning back on the love seat.

"And to see you" Traci added, giving Steve a glare, who merely shrugged his shoulders in response. "So, we saw Holly today. She said you are being released tomorrow and that you are staying with her."

"Um…yeah, it just made sense. I mean, supposedly all my stuff is there anyways. It wouldn't be logical to move everything back into the frat house just because I can't remember a few details of our past" Gail said nonchalantly.

"That's good though. At least you probably won't catch some sort of illness by staying at the doctor's house. Who knows what germs and diseases lurks in the dark recesses of the frat house" Steve said, taking another slurp of the jello.

"It's true. Plus, it would be helpful having a doctor around if you need anything" Traci added.

"She's not that kind of doctor" Gail deadpanned.

"Yeah, but I bet you wouldn't stop her if she offered to give you a sponge bath" Steve teased.

"Grow up" Gail barked back as she blushed slightly. She had to admit that the last few days with Holly were like the old days and it made her feel things she hadn't felt in a while. Spending more time with Holly wouldn't be the worst thing ever.

"Seriously though, I think it is a good thing" Traci said, looking at Gail.

"It doesn't mean we are together or anything. I'm just staying there" Gail clarified.

"I know" Traci smiled. "And you will be just that much closer to us. Then I can just walk over to do the wedding planning."

"I hardly think that Holly and I will be getting married anytime soon. I don't remember that part of my life, remember?" Gail said giving Traci an annoyed look.

"Our wedding, dumbass" Steve said, tossing the now empty jello cup into the garbage.

"You are sick, man. I'm not marrying my brother" Gail said disgustedly.

"No, Gail. Our wedding" Traci said, gesturing between Steve and herself.

Gail just stared at them for a moment. "Wait, you guys are getting married? When did this happen?"

Steve and Traci looked at each other and then back to Gail. "It happened a few months ago, little sister. Mom threw us a whole engagement party and everything. You agreed to be my best woman."

"Oh gee, man. I'm sorry. I don't remember any of it" Gail said, her eyes welling up with tears. "Fuck this, why can't I remember anything important?"

"Hey, it's okay" Traci said, leaning forward and holding Gail's hand. "You will remember one day. For now, we are just grateful that you are here to move forward with."

"I'm sorry I can't remember" Gail said looking from Steve to Traci.

"Hey, that's okay. Just know that you said you would be by my side and that you promised to throw a kick ass bachelor party and pay for our honeymoon to Cuba" Steve said seriously.

"It would be my honour to stand beside you, and you know I can throw a wicked party, but there is no way in hell that I said I would pay for your honeymoon" Gail said, pointing at her brother.

"Hey, it was worth a shot" Steve said with a shrug as he flopped back down in the love seat.

"So when is the big day?" Gail asked, turning to look at Traci.

"Twenty-four days, fifteen hours and approximately six minutes" Traci smiled.

"What? That's like three weeks away!" Gail exclaimed. "Are you guys even ready?"

"We are very ready" Steve smiled at Traci.

"Gosh, what can I do?" Gail asked.

"You can get better" Traci said as a matter of fact. "You still need to get fitted for your dress."

"And you still need to throw me that kick ass party" Steve added.

"Got it! Consider it all done. Oh my gosh, I can't believe you are going to marry my brother" she said smiling at Traci. "I can't believe she agreed to marry you" she said, giving Steve a perplexed look. "Oh my gosh, are you pregnant?!"

"No" Traci laughed. "Believe it or not, I do love your brother. And don't worry, it took you a while to come to terms with it before as well."

"No shit" Gail said, "So, this is pretty exciting."

"Yeah, it is. So, hurry up and get better, okay" Steve said, standing up and walking towards the bed. He put a hand on Traci's shoulder. "And with that in mind, we should probably get going and let you get some rest. Do you want us to come check you out of the hospital tomorrow?"

"No, it's okay. Epstein and Diaz have already volunteered. I think they just wanted a day off of work" she said with a shrug.

"Well, let us know if you need anything" Traci said standing up.

"Will do" Gail smiled as she watched them walked out the door. Wow, her brother was getting married. She was supposedly engaged. What else did she forget? Maybe someone will tell her that her mother really isn't her mother. Now that would be hilarious.


	13. Chapter 13

Holly had taken the next day off because Gail was scheduled to come home. She shook her head when she thought of Gail coming home. To her, it felt like she was definitely coming home, but for Gail it would be something completely different.

Chris and Dov had volunteered to pick up Gail from the hospital. Holly had toyed with the idea of going to work and letting Gail have some privacy. That way she could explore the house on her own and get use to her surroundings, but Holly decided that she didn't care if she was being selfish. She wanted to be home when Gail got there.

"You are going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing back and forth" Chloe said as she sat on the couch. She had just spent the last twenty minutes watching Holly walk back and forth through the living room.

"I am just so nervous. I don't know why I am so nervous. I am just so nervous" Holly sputtered.

"Well, you better get a grip on yourself. They will be home soon and do we really want Gail to see you freaking out?" Chloe asked, trying her best to hide her smile.

Holly came to a quick stop. "Oh my gosh, she would totally freak out if she saw me freaking out!"

"Yup" Chloe said, popping the 'p'. "Just relax Holly, I have no idea why you are stressing about this."

"What if she doesn't like it here?" Holly asked, turning to look at Chloe.

"What isn't there to like? This place is huge. Plus, you stocked the whole place with junk food and candy. She's going to love it here."

Holly turned to look around the room. She did go a bit overboard with the things she bought. She must have picked up a million different types of chips, plus dip (of course). She also grabbed candies galore and every frozen pizza in the store. She knew that Gail needed to stick away from alcohol as she healed, so she picked up every other type of fizzy drink. She just really wanted Gail to like it there.

Just then, the sound of the front door opening could be heard. Holly and Chloe moved to the front hall to see Chris, Dov and Gail make their way inside the house.

"Fuck, this is where I live?" Gail swore as she looked up at the tall ceilings and winding staircase. She had one foot in a cast, using one crutch to support herself while her other arm was in a sling protecting the stitches in her shoulder. Even though she was bruised and slightly disheveled, Holly still thought she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

"It's pretty sweet. You threw some pretty wicked parties here" Dov said, smiling over at Chloe and Holly. "The gingerbread house decorating contest that you had here was off the wall."

"I had a gingerbread house decorating contest?" Gail asked, stopping in the foyer to look at Dov and Chris.

"Yeah, you did the whole Christmas thing this year" Chris smiled. "Tree, lights, load of decorations, everything."

"No way. Why would I do that?" Gail wondered out loud.

"You did it for me" Holly said softly as she took a step closer to the group.

Gail swallowed a lump in her throat when she turned and saw Holly standing there, smiling softly while wearing a grey tracksuit and her hair up in a loose bun. Holly still made Gail's heart flutter. "I did?" Gail smiled.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome. I'll have to show you pictures" Holly said, giving Gail her classic lopsided smile. "So…welcome!" she said throwing her arms up and gesturing to the space around her. "I can show you to your room if you want. We set the one up down here for you since then you don't have to worry about climbing the stairs with your cast."

"Thanks, I appreciate that" Gail said still smiling at Holly. The two of them just stood there in silence. Gail was studying every feature on Holly's face. Her eyes looked tired, but there was still that mischievous joyful look about them. Her smile still made Gail go weak in the knees. Gail wondered if Holly was going to be here at all today. She was surprised when she wasn't there to pick her up at the hospital, but very pleased to see her now.

Holly thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Just watching Gail and how her eyes still seemed to sparkle, just made her feel so happy.

"Um…well it looks like you two have got this all covered. We're going to head out" Chris said, patting Gail on the back, almost causing her to drop her crutch.

"Wait, where are you going?" Gail said, panicking slightly. She was happy to see Holly, but she wasn't 100% sure she wanted to be left alone with her yet.

"We've got some errands to run. Give us a call if you need anything" Dov said, walking backwards towards the front door while shooting his fingers at the two ladies in attempt to seem cool and nonchalant.

"Oh, but you guys can stay. We can order in Chinese or something" Holly said, suddenly also very worried about being alone with Gail.

"No, no, it's okay. We should really get these errands done" smiled Chloe as she walked past Holly and Gail and out the door.

"Have fun ladies" Chris smiled before closing the front door behind him.

For the first time in a long time, Gail and Holly were officially alone together. Sure they had spent some time together at the hospital, but there were always nurses and doctors coming in and out of the room. Here, it was just them.

Holly looked up at Gail and let an awkward giggle. Gail couldn't help but feel flutters at Holly's giggle. She remembers always liking that sound. Damn it, Holly was still cute and Gail felt herself not knowing what to do.

"Um…let me show you to your room. It's just over here" Holly said, turning and walking down the hall a little. "This use to be our study, but Jack helped me move a spare bed and dresser down here. I moved some of your clothes down here too. I wasn't really sure what you would need, so just let me know and I'll get you something else" Holly said, walking into the room.

Gail stood at the door. "Who's Jack?" she questioned.

Holly berated herself for not being clear. Of course Gail wouldn't know who Jack was. They were only introduced after she came back from San Francisco. "Oh, he's my little brother. He's married to Marcie and they have the cutest little boy named Henry. He's almost a year" Holly smiled.

"And I've met them?" Gail asked, trying to get a handle on everything.

"Yeah, um…you came to a family get together and met everyone there" Holly said as a matter of fact.

"And they liked me?" Gail questioned.

"They loved you. I was a little jealous" Holly winked, causing Gail to blush.

"Well, um…thanks for setting this all up for me. I really appreciate you letting me stay here" Gail said, as she hobbled into the room and lowered herself down on the edge of the bed.

"Of course. Even if we didn't have a relationship, I would have totally let you stay. It's a pretty big house and it can get a bit lonely" Holly shrugged, trying to act natural in order to help Gail feel less guilty about staying.

"Thanks either way. I appreciate it. I mean, I feel like the Dov and Diaz would have hovered too much if I stayed at the frat house."

"They care about you" Holly smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't need them to follow me everywhere. They probably wouldn't let me do anything by myself" Gail said looking up with a smile. "Um…want to give me tour of the rest of the place?"

"Of course. Follow me" Holly smiled, walking out of the room.

"Hey, aren't you going to help me up off of the bed" Gail called after her as she fumbled her way up.

"Do it yourself" Holly called back, which brought a massive smile to Gail's.

Holly and Gail spent the rest of the day, and the next day just relaxing. Gail spent most of the time on the couch, scrawling through Netflix. She was thoroughly enjoying the fact that there was a plethora of movies she needed to catch up on because she had forgotten all about them.

Holly was happy to re-watch them with her.

"Do you know that my brother is getting married?" Gail said suddenly in between shows.

Holly turned to look at Gail. "Yeah, I do know."

"I get to be his best man, or I guess best woman is what he keeps saying."

"Yeah, I was there when he asked."

"Was I happy about it?" Gail asked softly, turning to look at Holly. Her eyes pleaded with Holly to help her remember.

"You were very happy, Gail. We were all at the Penny when your brother announced it. You were so happy that you jumped up on a chair and offered to buy everyone a drink. Of course, in the end, you just used Diaz's card to pay for them all. So yes, Gail, you were very happy for Steve and Traci" Holly said, smiling sweetly as the blonde mulled over this information.

"And who proposed to who?" Gail asked, looking down at her lap.

"Steve took Traci away on a long weekend and he proposed. It was all very sweet."

"No, um…us. Who asked who?" Gail said, looking up at Holly with the saddest eyes.

Holly was a little taken aback. She knew that this sort of conversation might come up, she just never imagined so soon. "I asked you. It was kind of random. You were giving Ally a hard time for being your mother, and as I watched you, I just couldn't imagine my life without you, so I just asked. But then you surprised me at the Penny with a big party and getting down on one knee to ask me to marry you in front of all our family and friends" Holly said with a smile. She quickly ducked her head to wipe a tear that had escaped.

"And you said yes?" Gail asked, looking at Holly.

"Of course I said yes" Holly smiled, her head snapping back up to look at Gail.

Gail took in this information. She glanced down at Holly's hand. It still had a diamond ring sitting on her finger. She reached out and gently ran her finger over Holly's ring. "So who is Ally and why is she my mother?" Gail asked, looking back up at Holly.

Holly couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Ally is my niece and it is a very long story. Why don't I put on some pizza and then I'll fill you in" Holly smiled as she stood up and went to the kitchen, laughing the whole way.

Gail just sat there, savouring the laughter coming from Holly.

That afternoon, Holly answered all of Gail's questions. She explained fully how Gail's mother donated a kidney to Ally and so therefore Ally felt like she was Gail's mother. This caused Gail to let out a full body laugh which caused her to crumple over on the couch in pain. But she quickly recovered and continued to ask Holly more questions.

It was well into the evening when Holly glanced at the clock. "Gosh, Gail, it's almost 10:00. We should get you to bed!"

"Super smooth Stewart. Don't you have some suave pickup line?" Gail laughed.

"I'm serious Gail, you need to be in bed. You need your rest in order to heal. Come on, I'll help you" Holly said, standing up and passing Gail her crutch.

"It's okay, I can do it myself" Gail smiled as she stood up and turned to look at Holly. "I know this isn't the most ideal situation, but thank you for being so understanding and answering all my questions."

"Don't worry. It was fun" Holly said, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on Gail's cheek. "Call if you need anything. I'm going to do some dishes" she said as she turned and gathered all the plates and cups off of the coffee table and walked into the kitchen, leaving Gail just standing there.

Gail reached up and felt her cheek where Holly had kissed her. She definitely remembers the feeling of kissing Holly and how good it was. She hobbled into the kitchen. "Hey, Holly…" Gail called. She stopped suddenly when she saw Holly hunched over the kitchen sink, her shoulders shaking as sobs drifted through the room. "Holly?" Gail said softly as she made her way over to the other side of the kitchen. She propped her crutch against the counter before hobbling closer to Holly. She gently put a hand on Holly's shoulder causing her to jump. "Holly" she said again softly.

"Oh, sorry I…I…" Holly said, reaching up and quickly wiping the tears from her face.

"Come here" Gail said, opening up her one arm and motioning for Holly to come into a hug.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm just tired" Holly said, stepping back a little.

"Come" Gail said once more, this time pulling Holly closer as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Gail held her tightly with one arm as she felt Holly's body shake once more with sobs. She rubbed her hand up and down Holly's back. "It's okay" she said softly, breathing in Holly's scent. "Everything will be okay."

They stood like that for several minutes. Gail could feel Holly slowly begin to relax. "I'm so sorry Holly" Gail whispered into her ear.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for" Holly said, standing back and wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Of course there is. I know this is not what you signed up for" Gail said, looking down at her broken body. "I know I am not the same person that I was. I am sorry that I can't remember anything. I am so sorry that I can't remember all the important things that happened between us. I…I…I wish I could redo that day because I imagine you made the most amazing fiancée."

Holly smiled at Gail. "I had a pretty amazing fiancée."

"I'm sorry" Gail said again.

"Please stop apologizing. This situation is not what either one of us wanted. I'm tired and I was feeling sorry for myself, but look, we should probably get to bed" Holly said, stepping around Gail and began to walk to the door but was stopped by a hand lightly on her wrist.

"Stay with me" Gail said softly. She turned to look at Holly. "I know I don't remember much, but I do know that I always slept better when you were with me. So…please stay with me."

Holly turned so that she was looking fully at Gail. "Are you sure?"

"Why not? I mean, you'll be right there if I need a midnight snack" Gail smiled as she leaned over and grabbed her crutch. "I'll go warm up the bed" she smiled as she hobbled her way out of the kitchen leaving Holly standing dumbfounded in the kitchen.

That night, Holly slipped quietly into Gail's room. The light snoring a sure sign that Gail was already in dreamland. Holly pulled back the blanket and slid down between the sheets. She laid still on her back, listening to Gail breathe softly. She didn't move, but slowly felt exhaustion take over.


	14. Chapter 14

That night, the general stiffness in Gail's body caused her to stir. She twisted this way, and she moved that way, but nothing relived the pain that was beginning to build in her muscles. The shifting caused Holly to wake. She looked over to her right to see Gail attempting to get out of bed.

"Hey, hey. I'm here" Holly said groggily as she reached out and softly rubbed Gail's back. "What do you need?"

"I…I just hurt" Gail said, flopping back on the bed.

"Where?" Holly said, rolling out of the bed and walking around to Gail's side, her doctor mode fully kicking in. Gail just looked up at her skeptically.

"It's okay. This is why I am here. Where do you hurt?" Holly asked again as she looked down at Gail.

"Where don't I hurt?" Gail tried to laugh.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get you a Tylenol or two, and muscle cream" Holly said, turning to walk to the bathroom.

"I can do it myself" Gail protested as she attempted to get up again.

"Yes, I know you can, but, again, this is why I'm here, not just to get you a midnight snack" Holly smiled before walking out of the room.

Once Holly was out of the room, Gail let out a big sigh as she laid back on the bed. She hurt, she hurt all over. And in all truth, she was super happy that Holly was willing to get those things for her. She really had no idea how she was going to wrestle herself fully out of the bed. She felt tears slide down from her eyes. She hated feeling so useless.

"Alright my friend, I have got some pills for you" Holly said walking back into the room carrying a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol. "Can you sit up a little?"

Gail quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she propped herself up slightly and accepted the a couple pills from Holly. She popped them quickly into her mouth before accepting the glass of water. Holly watched her as she took a drink and passed the cup back to her.

"Okay, let's give that about fifteen minutes before it kicks in. In the meantime, I've got some ointment that should take the edge off of it sooner than later" Holly said putting the glass down on the side table and picking up a tube of muscle relaxer.

"You really don't need to do that" Gail began to protest.

"What and miss my opportunity to touch that fine body of yours?" Holly said with a wink.

Gail couldn't help but burst out laughing. "It is pretty fine, isn't it?"

"No complaints from me" Holly smirked as she put some ointment on her hand and began massaging Gail's arm. She slowly worked her way around Gail's body, massaging each limb carefully and gently. Gail watched Holly for a while but then couldn't fight sleep anymore. Holly smiled to herself as she watched Gail slowly drift off again without a word.

The next morning, Holly woke up in bed alone. She was surprised that Gail managed to extricate herself from the bed so silently, all things consider. She reached over to the bedside table to grab her glasses. There beside her glasses sat a small folded note.

She grabbed the note and her glasses and laid back down on the bed. She quickly opened it to find a note left from Gail.

It read…

Dearest Holly,

You know me and sharing how I feel face to face, so I've taken time to put it in a note, because I really do want you to know, even if I'm not strong enough to say it face to face. So...thank you. I know this isn't what you signed up for when you began a relationship with me, whether I remember it or not. Thank you for not giving up on me. I desperately want to catch up. Please be patient with me.

Sincerely,

Your patient,

Gail

Holly folded the note back up as she felt tears threatening to spill forth. She hasn't had the easiest time accepting this new relationship with Gail. There was possibly still a very long road ahead of then, but little things like this note made Holly was very glad she stuck around.

Over the next two weeks, Gail and Holly spent more and more time together, and not just the time they shared in bed together at night. There were longer embraces, stolen glances and quick touches. Holly wasn't sure how she would describe their relationship, but she was happy and Gail appeared happy too. Gail still had no recollection of her relationship with Holly, but she was thoroughly enjoying this present progression.

They spent every dinner together, no matter what time Holly got home from work. Gail would always have something waiting for her when she came in the door. Holly would, then in turn, make breakfast every morning. If Holly had an early shift, she would leave breakfast for Gail on the counter with a little note. Gail thought it was absolutely adorable. Little did Holly know was that Gail had a growing secret stash of these notes that she couldn't bring herself to throw in the garbage.

One morning, Holly was busy making one of Gail's favourites, chocolate chip pancakes. Of course, she made it with whole grain flour and she wasn't really using chocolate, but instead a substitute she found in the health food store.

Gail smiled to herself as she stood in the doorframe to the kitchen. There before her was Holly dancing as she cooked. There was no music, but Holly danced anyway. It was one of Gail's most favourite things about Holly. She could always hear music and see the happier parts of life. "Um...Holly?" Gail said as she hobbled into the kitchen. Her gunshot wound was healing nicely, no more stitches, just some tenderness. Her wrist was useable. She was able to walk without a crutch, but needed a boot cast. It was her sexy boot when anyone asked about it.

Holly turned to see Gail sit down at the kitchen island. "What can I do for you? Breakfast will be ready in a minute" Holly smiled.

"As you know, Steve and Traci are getting married next week, and well, I've gotten the dress and I've got a bachelor party all planned for Steve on Saturday, but um…" Gail said, fidgeting with a spoon that Holly had sitting on the counter.

Holly could only smile at Gail's awkwardness.

Gail continued. "And I know I have certain duties, but I mean, I am assuming you are… I guess you could…"

Holly couldn't hold back her laughter. "Just spit it out" she smiled as she reached over and took the spoon away from Gail before it ended up on the floor.

"Will you be my date to the wedding?" Gail asked, refusing to look up and now just fidgeting with her fingers.

Holly turned and shut off the stove. She walked around the island to stand beside Gail. Holly placed a plate of pancakes in front of her before reaching out and gently placing her hand on Gail's. "Oh sweetheart, what makes you think I don't already have a hot date?"

"What?" Gail head shot back up to stare at Holly. "You have a hot date!"

Holly then let out the most guttural laugh. "I'm just messing with you. I'd love to go with you. Plus one forever, remember" Holly said, patting Gail on the back and walking out the room. "Oh, and don't eat all the pancakes, Ally is coming over this morning" she shouted back.

Gail let out a sigh of relief. Of course she remembers plus one forever, why didn't she just think of that? She had been debating for the last three days about asking Holly and finally she got up the courage to do it and doesn't the son-of-a-gun tease her. She couldn't help but shake her head and smile at the thought of Holly. One more reason she is so in love with Holly. Wait…hang on…in _love_ with Holly? Gail put her hands in her head and rub the palms of her hands over her eyes. Was she really in love with Holly? Is this a new feeling or just feelings coming back? She was still deep in thought ten minutes later when the doorbell rang and Gail could hear footsteps walking towards the kitchen.

Gail swung around on her stool to see a younger version of Holly standing at the doorway. She, just like Holly, had long brown hair and olive skin. "Hey, you must be Ally" Gail said with a smile, as she got up off of the stool and took a few hobbled steps towards the teenager.

"Um…yeah…um...I'm…I…" Ally stumbled, not really sure what to say or how to say it. She hadn't seen Gail since the incident. Susan and Holly thought it best for the teenager to understand what is happening to Gail before visiting. They didn't want the young Stewart to feel hurt because Gail couldn't remember her.

"Or do I just call you mom?" Gail joked.

This seemed to put Ally more at ease. "Mom would be fine, but I prefer mother dearest" she smiled back.

"I see you have the trademark Stewart wit" Gail chuckled. "First off, I am sorry I don't remember you. I feel like we were good friends" Gail said, extending a hand.

Ally smiled as she reached out and shook the officer's hand. "We definitely got ourselves into our own share of troubles. At one point, my mom wouldn't let us go to the mall if weren't supervised by her or Aunt Holly."

"Ah, now that's my type of friendship. I can't wait to hear all about it. Now come sit down, I saved some pancakes for you" Gail said, ushering Ally to the other stool as she shuffled her way over to her original perch. "Your aunt made them so bear in mind that they are extra healthy. But I figure if you put on enough maple syrup, everything tastes good, but don't tell her I told you that" Gail said, handing the plate over to Ally who couldn't help but laugh.

"Um…can I ask you a question?" Ally asked hesitantly, as she began cutting up her pancakes.

"Sure, kid. I feel like we have no secrets" Gail smiled.

"My mom told me how you don't remember anything about you and Aunt Holly and so that you aren't engaged anymore, but does that mean you aren't girlfriends either?" Ally said, turning to look at Gail with big brown eyes.

Gail looked at the inquisitive teenager. There was no anger, or hurt, or any sort of negative emotion in those eyes. Gail chuckled to herself thinking about how mature this girl really was. "Um…okay. Um, wow, no holding back, eh?" Gail laughed.

Ally just shrugged in response.

"Okay, so I still really like your aunt. I mean, I really really like her. I am just trying to figure out all of these ruddy emotions first before jumping head first into this" Gail spoke honestly.

"Why don't you take her out on a date then?" Ally said, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Do I really look like someone who could take your aunt out on a date right now?" Gail said, swinging her leg so that she could lift her boot cast up a little bit.

"Take her to the movies or something" Ally chuckled.

"The movies? That's not good enough. Not for someone like Holly. She needs to be wooed."

"Wooed? Aunt Holly. Nonsense. She just needs to be with you" Ally said, looking up at Gail.

Gail couldn't help but feel her breath get hitched in her chest. Was that all Holly really needed? Did Holly love her that much? "Oh I don't know."

"Well, one thing is for sure" Ally said, munching on her last bits of breakfast.

"Yeah, what's that?" Gail said as she looked skeptically at the younger Stewart.

"You are still stubborn. You never see what is right in front of you" Ally said as a matter of fact.

"OH, is that so?" Gail gasped with a smile.

"Yup" Ally said, popping the 'p'.

Gail was going to come back with some sarcastic comment, but couldn't help but laugh instead. It began as a nervous laugh, but quickly turned into a laugh of relief. Of course she should just ask Holly out. She loved spending time with Holly and obviously Holly didn't mind spending time with her. "You know what, kid? You are pretty smart."

"I am a Stewart after all" Ally said with all seriousness before bursting out into laughter too.

Just then Holly came back to a kitchen full of laughter. She felt her heart swell when she saw Gail and Ally sitting and laughing together. "Please tell me that you used the appropriate amount of syrup" Holly said, walking around the island and seeing the rather empty bottle sitting between them. She looked up at the two ladies sitting there.

"I would say it was appropriate" Gail laughed.

"I couldn't agree more" Ally added in a fit of giggles.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Holly chuckled as she shook her head at them, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I think you should let Gail take you out on a date" Ally said suddenly.

Holly choked on her coffee. Her eyes bugged out as she looked at her niece, not daring to look over at Gail. Of course, if she did bother to look over, she would have seen a happy Gail sitting there with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that" Holly said between coughs. "Gail still has…"

"I think it is a great idea" Gail said, "You dating anyone Ally? We could make it a double date."

"As a matter of fact, I am. His name is Kevin and he is so dreamy."

"Oooh, do you have any pictures?" Gail asked.

And with that, Ally beamed ear to ear as she pulled out her phone and showed Gail all the pictures of her and Kevin. Holly just stood there, watching the two of them interact, her heart pounding. Did Gail really want to go on a date with her?

"So what do you say, Stewart? Wanna go on a double date?" Gail said looking up at Holly who just stood there quietly.

 _AN- Well, should they?_


	15. Chapter 15

_AN- Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

With some coaxing, Holly agreed to go on a double date with Gail that Saturday. Thankfully, Holly really had no power to say no to Gail or Ally when they looked at her with big puppy dog eyes. Gail had to host Steve's bachelor party that afternoon and evening, but it was agreed upon by all that they would at least spend the morning together, even though the doctor felt that Gail should be resting. A new art gallery had opened down the street and both Ally and Holly had desperately wanted to check it out. Of course, it wasn't exactly Gail's cup of tea, but then again, Gail had absolutely no power to say no when Holly looked at her that way. She could imagine this Kevin was much the same when Ally looked at him.

So that morning, Holly was upstairs in the bedroom, trying to get ready for the date. Her heart was pounding with excitement and nervousness. She had no idea why she would be nervous. She was just going out with Gail. She had gone out with Gail a million times before. She let out a little squeal of excitement. Gail asking her out on the date was the best surprise ever. She had no idea that Gail was at that stage. If she couldn't have her old Gail back, she was happy to be moving forward with this new one.

Around nine o'clock, Susan dropped off both Ally and Kevin. Ally rang the doorbell before letting herself into the house, followed by her boyfriend.

"We're here!" Ally called.

"Ah, my dear friend. Welcome back" Gail smiled as she shuffled into the hallway from her bedroom. "And is this your beau?"

"Yes" Ally said with a roll of her eyes. "This is Kevin."

"Hello Officer Peck. It is nice to meet you again" Kevin said nervously as he extended a hand towards Gail.

"Nonsense, call me Gail. Now come with me, dear sir" and with that, Gail pulled Kevin back out the front door, leaving Ally standing there alone, not really sure what happened.

Mere moments later, Holly came bounding down the stairs. "Hey there, Ally. Where's Kevin?"

"Um…well…" Ally began before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be" Holly thought aloud, truly perplexed that someone would be at her door at nine o'clock on a Saturday morning. She smiled at Ally as she walked over and swung it open. Her hand went straight to her mouth to cover the gasp that slipped out when she spotted both Kevin and Gail standing there, each with a bouquet of flowers.

"For you" Gail said with a wink as she leaned forward and handed the bouquet to Holly.

"And these are for you" Kevin added, stepping around Holly and handing the flowers over to Ally.

"Wait, how? When?" Holly stuttered, looking down at the gorgeous flowers in her hands and then back up at Gail.

"Well, let's just say we had a little help" Gail smiled, hooking a thumb behind her and pointing to Susan's mini-van that still sat in the driveway.

"Have fun kids. Be good. Be safe" Susan yelled from the driver's seat before putting the vehicle in reverse and backing out of the driveway.

Holly couldn't help but blush as she smelt the flowers. "Thank you" she smiled, looking up at Gail.

"Anything to see you smile like that" Gail said softly, which caused Holly to blush even more. "Alright guys, let's get this show on the road" Gail called with a clap of her hands, knowing that she could have spent all day just standing there, looking at Holly, but that they had a full morning already planned.

Once at the art gallery, Kevin and Ally walked hand in hand through the exhibits, slightly ahead of Gail and Holly.

"They are cute together" Gail said in a whisper.

"They really are. I wish you could remember how much you embarrassed them both when you agreed to chaperone their first date" Holly chuckled.

"I agreed to chaperone? For real?" Gail gasped.

Holly couldn't help but blush when she remembered why Gail had so eagerly agreed. ""Um…yeah."

"Okay, what are you not telling me?" Gail said, stopping and grabbing Holly's arm, swinging her to look directly at the officer. "Tell me the whole story. Why on earth would I volunteer to chaperone a teen's date?"

"Um…well, it was a little bit after I returned. You were at my family's place. Susan and Ally had supposedly swarmed into the kitchen mid argument that left Ally storming down the hallway to the study. Anyways, being the valiant officer that you are, you volunteered to talk to Ally. And well I…" Holly couldn't help but blush.

"You what?" Gail chuckled, loving the shade of red that was spreading across Holly's face. She reached up and gently ran her finger over Holly's cheek as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Um…well, I overheard you when you told Ally that you loved me, and that might have led us to making out in my mother's hallway for a bit and well everything just progressed from there and that night we agreed that maybe we should start dating officially. Then you said that you had already agreed to a double date with Ally" Holly said finally taking a deep breath.

"Hmm…yup…that sounds like me. I can be so romantic, eh?" Gail laughed softly as she leant forward and gave Holly a quick kiss on the cheek. She then turned and began walking again. "Are you coming?" she asked Holly, who just stood there, a dazed look on her face.

"Oh, yeah, of course" Holly said, taking a few quick steps to catch up to Gail.

As Holly walked in stride again beside Gail, Gail reached down and slid her fingers through Holly's, pulling her closer. This was a big step for Gail. Sure they have been sharing a bed, and Holly gives the most awesome massages, but this was an intimate moment that Gail initiated. They continued to walk in silence, a big smile across both their faces.

The morning progressed as normal. The four of them stopping periodically to ponder the existence of life while looking at the next painting or sculpture. At one point, Holly and Ally, who were true art lovers, scoffed at Kevin and Gail's immature interpretations and left them standing alone in a huff.

"Well…you want to go grab a coffee? I could really use a chance to rest my leg" Gail said with a shrug and a smile as she stood alone with the nervous teenager.

"I suppose that would be our best option" Kevin said looking in the direction the other ladies had disappeared and seeing no sign of them. "I feel like we are not the best company at the moment."

And with that, Gail and Kevin wandered into the gallery's café. Gail handed Kevin a couple dollars to buy her a coffee while she went and found them a table. She positioned herself at the table and swung her leg up onto a neighbouring chair in order to rest it for a while.

When Kevin returned with their drinks, the two of them just sat there silently, watching the people walk by on the street. Eventually, Gail broke the silence. "I'm sorry I can't remember you Kevin, you seem like a nice guy."

"Hey, no need to apologize. I read in the news the amazing thing you did for you partner. He's alive because of you. I'm sorry that you got hurt in the process" Kevin spoke honestly and maturely. "It must be really hard."

"Well, I feel like all I do now is apologize for not remembering people. I think that is the hardest part. Actually, the hardest part is not remembering what I had with Holly. She's amazing and I'm…I'm damaged" Gail said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, but she still loves you" Kevin said.

"And what are you, the love guru?" Gail laughed.

"You don't need to be a guru to see how much she loves you" Kevin laughed. "I may only be seventeen, but I'm not blind."

This only caused Gail to laugh harder. She was impressed by this rather cocky teenager. "So, do I need to give you the 3rd degree about dating Ally?"

"Oh, no ma'am. You definitely did that already" Kevin said in a rather shaky voice. His confidence suddenly completely gone.

"Is that so?" Gail smirked.

"Yes, ma'am. And I promise I have always been respectful and shown her how much I value her as a person. I always take all of her comments and concerns seriously" Kevin said with a nod, turning a little pale.

"Well, that does sound like me. I'm glad we have that all sorted out then" Gail smiled as she leaned back on her chair slightly.

"Hey, there you are. Why am I not surprised?" Holly said as she approached the table, causing Gail to jump slightly. She stood beside Gail, looking down at her. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle as she looked down at Gail's big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, just resting me leg" Gail smiled, pointing down to her booted foot and giving Holly a wink.

"We were wondering if you guys got lost or something" Ally laughed as she walked up to where Kevin sat. She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before taking the chair next to him. "Please tell me you haven't been sitting here for the last twenty minutes."

"No, of course not. Tell her Kevin" Gail said, waving her hand up at the boy.

Kevin begin stuttering as he attempted to explain their last twenty minutes. Gail turned and tugged on Holly's arm. "Hey, do you have one of those for me?" she asked with a smile as she tapped her cheek with her finger.

Holly could only roll her eyes at her before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Gail's cheek. "You are terrible, you know that, right?" Holly whispers into Gail's ear before standing up again. She smirks to herself when she's how flushed the officer had gotten.

By time the afternoon rolled around, Holly had dropped Ally and Kevin off at Susan's house, and was now driving in comfortable silence back to their home. Once there, Holly jumped out and ran around the car to help Gail out.

"You know I can do this on my own" Gail said with a huff and slight laugh as the corners of her mouth turned up.

"I know, but then I wouldn't have any excuse to hold your hand" Holly said as she steadied her arm to allow Gail to use it as a brace as she got out of the vehicle.

"You don't need an excuse to hold my hand, Holly" Gail said honestly as she stood there in the driveway looking at the frazzled doctor before her.

Holly smiled as she closed the door behind Gail. "I just didn't want to rush you into anything" Holly said with a shrug.

"I'm the one who asked you out, and already held your hand at the gallery. I think it would be okay to hold my hand as you walked me to the door" Gail said holding out her hand. "Plus, we already sleep together" Gail smirked.

"For medical reasons only" Holly said in all seriousness, but then burst out laughing as she placed her hand on top of Gail's outstretched one. She felt her heart skip a beat as Gail intertwined their fingers once more and began walking up the driveway, pulling her gently along.

"I had a really good time" Gail said as they approached the door. "Even if I don't really understand art. I really enjoyed going out with you."

Holly was a little taken about by Gail's honesty. "Um…I had a good time too" she said, stopping to look at the blonde officer. "Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"I'd like that" Gail said as she unlocked the door and let it swing open, motioning for Holly to enter.

Holly walked in and began taking off her coat. She moved towards the closet to hang it up, leaving Gail just standing there.

"What? Just because we live together I don't get an end of date kiss?" Gail said with a shocked voice. She was standing there, hands on her hips again, head cocked slightly to the side.

Holly felt her heart jump into her throat. She stood there frozen for a moment. "I…I…didn't…I…" she stuttered as she turned to look at the blonde.

"You what? You thought I wouldn't want one?" Gail said, taking a little hobbled step closer to the doctor.

"No…I…I…" Holly stumbled again as she watched Gail take slow, steady steps closer to her. Her blue eyes boring deeply into her own.

"And why would you think I wouldn't want one?" Gail said in a husky voice as she stood inches away from Holly.

"I don't know" Holly managed to stammer. "I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable" she shrugged.

Gail slowly reached up and cupped Holly's face. "You are so sweet" she smiled, "how did I get so lucky?" Gail asked, looking up at Holly. "I am a mess and yet…"

Holly leaned into Gail's hands. Her eyes fluttered shut when she heard Gail speaking so softly. She was lost in the touch when she felt Gail's lips gently press against her own. She couldn't help but moan as Gail's tongue grazed her lip requesting entry. Holly's hands made their way into Gail's coat and around her body, pulling her closer. This was rewarded by a moan escaping now from Gail as they deepened the kiss. Gail had her arms fully around Holly's head, weaving her fingers through Holly's hair. Holly felt as if her legs would give out as she felt Gail's tongue caress her own.

"Come on Peck, let's get this show on the road!" Chris yelled as he walked straight into the house, followed by Dov.

"Yeah, Peck. Time to get drunk and enjoy the sight of half-naked women dancing around" Dov shouted, not seeing the two women in front of him.

"What the fuck!" Gail exclaimed as both women jumped apart when the two men burst into their house. "Ever knock guys?" she scolded them as Holly stepped behind her, trying to make herself more presentable by running her fingers through her hair and wiping her mouth.

"What? The door was open, so we thought…" Dov tried to explain, clearly embarrassed about his part in the interruption. "And anyways, we're late for Steve's party. Let's go" he said, taking a step forward and grabbing Gail's arm, choosing to ignore the flustered doctor behind her.

"Hey, what? Since when do you have permission to touch me?" Gail exclaimed.

"Ever since you are twenty minutes late for Steve's party and the limo is waiting outside" Chris added as he hooked his other arm under Gail's. Together, Chris and Dov lifted Gail off of the ground and carried her protesting all the way out the door and into the limo.

Holly just stood there laughing. She wrapped one arm around herself and lifted her hand to let her fingers gently graze over her now tingling lips. She let out a sigh as she leaned back on the door. Never in a million years did she think she would be kissing Gail like that. Of course, she was desperate to kiss Gail like that since the very beginning, but this time, Gail was the one who kissed her.

Outside, Gail was practically thrown into the limo, and pulled up onto the seat beside Steve. She growled as she felt her ankle twist slightly as she tried to recompose herself on the seat.

"Hey little sister, you made it!" he slurred as he threw an arm around her.

"Oh gosh, you are already drunk?" Gail asked, pushing her older brother off of her.

"I'm drunk. Drunk on love. I'm getting MARRIED!" he yelled, standing up and bumping his head on the roof of the limo before tumbling back down into the seat. "So what do you have planned for me little sis?"

"Well, I thought, like all good bachelor parties, we would go to a hockey game this afternoon and then end our day at the bar" Gail said with a shrug. Of course, her description of the day brought cheers from everyone else in the car. She leaned back and smiled as the limo began to drive away. She quickly glanced back out the window in hopes of getting some glance of Holly. She reached up and felt the tingle of her lips, thinking back to the kiss they had just shared.

Little did she know, was that Holly was doing pretty much the same thing back at the house. Holly couldn't help but hum to herself as she flitted around the house that afternoon. She spent time cleaning up this and that while at the same time doing nothing at all. She hadn't planned anything in particular for that afternoon and evening. She knew Gail had arranged a hockey game and a bar stop for her brother and his friends. She thought her heart was going to burst each time she thought of Gail. She laughed at herself and how silly she was being. It was like she was a teenager all over again. And so, in order to distract herself, she thought she would keep herself occupied the best she could by having Lisa and Rachel over to watch movies and eat pizza.

She picked up the phone and dialed Lisa's number.

"Dear doctor, what do I owe this pleasure?" Lisa said into the phone once she saw Holly's number pop up on the screen.

"What are you doing like right now?" Holly asked, as she sat down on the couch.

"Not much. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you and Rachel want to come over to watch a movie. I was going to order some pizzas" Holly said nonchalantly.

"I take it your little blonde officer is out for the night and you are doing your best to forget that" Lisa said as a matter of fact.

"What? I never said anything about Gail not being here! Who says she isn't joining us."

"Yeah, well I haven't seen you in a few weeks because you have been so busy with your heartthrob. I just assumed your phone call meant she wasn't there."

The silence on the phone made it clear to Lisa that she really did hit the nail on the head.

"Ahh…so…I'm right, aren't I?" Lisa teased.

"Shut up. You want pizza or not?" Holly said curtly.

Lisa couldn't help but laugh out loud at her friend. "We'll be there in an hour." And with that Lisa hung up the phone.

Holly could only roll her eyes as she felt her face become flushed again. She hadn't ignored her friends, had she? It's not like she did it on purpose. Gail needed her. Plus, she could have sworn she still talked to Lisa often enough.

Suddenly a beep from her phone drew her attention. She pulled it out of her pocket assuming it was Lisa teasing her again. She smiled to herself when she saw a text from Gail.

 _Officer of Awesomeness – Never got a chance to ask._

 _Lunchbox – Ask what?_

 _Officer of Awesomeness – Want to go on a second date with me?_

Holly couldn't help but laugh out loud when she read her text. She shook her head as she texted back.

 _Lunchbox – Shouldn't you be busy partying with the boys? How do you have time to text me?_

This time, Gail laughed when she read the text.

 _Officer of Awesomeness – So is that a yes?_

Holly merely shook her head as she read the text. She thought for a second before texting Gail back and nervously chewed the skin around her thumb nail as she waited for Gail's response.

Gail practically dropped her phone when she read the message back from Holly. A huge smile spread across her face.

 _Lunchbox_ \- _Would this date include another kiss?_

 _Officer of Awesomeness – I hope so. I really like kissing you._


	16. Chapter 16

That night, or rather early morning, Gail shoved a drunk Steve towards Traci with an apologetic shrug.

"Wow, did you drink the bar dry?" Traci chuckled as she tried to maneuver Steve into the house.

Gail only chuckled. The numerous shots she bought for her brother might have had something to do with his current inebriated state, but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Thanks for bringing him home" Traci smiled.

"He's all yours now" Gail laughed as she turned with a wave and trudged back to the limo. She had a few more stops to make in order to drop off various drunken men, then it was straight home. Straight home to Holly. She had been thinking about Holly all night long. Sure, she was enjoying her time with her brother and his friends, but something just kept drawing her mind back to Holly. Okay, not 'something'. She totally knew what. She couldn't stop thinking about Holly's lips and how soft they felt. She couldn't stop thinking about how her fingers felt running through Holly's hair or how her breathing hitched when she felt Holly's arms sneak around her waist and pull her close. Yup, those were some of the reasons why she couldn't wait to get home. Gail had to admit that she was also excited about what the kiss meant and where this would take their relationship. This was the other reason she couldn't stop thinking about Holly.

It was just after two in the morning by time she managed to make her way through the front door. She quietly took off her coat and walked towards the closet, glancing in the living room as she passed. She was surprised to see Holly, Lisa and Rachel all passed out on the couch, wrapped together in a blanket.

She stood at the doorway for a moment, coat in hand, smiling at the sight before her. She was happy that Holly had friends she could hang out with. Mind you, it took her a while to get use to Lisa, but it still made her feel good knowing that Holly had such close friends.

"Hey, you're home" came a groggy voice from the couch.

Gail smiled as she watched Holly rub her weary eyes and then try to extricate herself from the cocoon she found herself in without disturbing the sleeping beauties on either side of her.

"Yeah, I'm home" Gail said softly. And for the first time, in a long time, Gail really did feel like she was home. Her home that she shared with Holly.

"How are you still standing?" Holly smiled as she tiptoed her way over to Gail.

"What? You expected me to be drunk?" Gail fiend hurt.

"No, well, yes, but not just that. You've done a lot today and I just thought that…"

"That I would be cashed out in the back of a bar somewhere?" Gail smiled as she finished Holly's sentence.

"No, of course not" Holly said, slapping Gail's arm lightly. "I just thought you would be asleep in the limo and Chris would have to carry you in."

"Oh hardy har har. Aren't you cute and witty tonight" Gail said with a huff.

Holly merely smiled at her.

"To tell you the truth, I'm absolutely exhausted, and my leg is killing me. I'm dying to just close my eyes and sleep" Gail said with a heavy sigh.

"Then why are you just standing here?" Holly laughed. "Get yourself to bed, missy." She pushed Gail gently to turn her towards the bedroom.

"Actually, um, Holly, I was hoping that we could…um…we could talk about what happened earlier" Gail said nervously as she thought back to the kiss they shared.

Holly smiled sweetly at her and her awkwardness, finding it incredibly endearing. She took a step closer to Gail. "Sweetie, I would love nothing more than to talk to you about what happened earlier, but like you said, you are exhausted. So, why don't you go to bed, and we will talk about it later. I promise" Holly smiled as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Gail's cheek.

Gail simply nodded her head and reluctantly turned to head down the hall to the bedroom. However, just before taking a step, she chuckled softly to herself before turning to look back at Holly. "Are you coming with me?" she asked in the sweetest, softest voice. "For medical purposes of course" she smiled.

"Of course" Holly smiled back. "I'll just clean up a little bit and be right in."

And with that, Gail gave her a satisfactory nod before making her way towards the bedroom. Holly stood there, a big smile forming on her face. Gail said she was cute. She felt a flutter in her chest as she turned and switched off the lights before making her way into the bedroom.

The following week flew by for both Holly and Gail. Holly spent long days in the office, trying to wrap up some loose ends on various cases. Gail was swamped with helping Steve and Traci put the finishing touches on their wedding. They didn't have a single moment together, let alone a chance to talk about their earlier kiss. Gail wasn't sure if she should be relieved or annoyed about the timing of everything. She really did enjoy kissing Holly and she really did want to take their relationship further, but maybe this was a sign that she needed to slow things down.

Either way, Gail still prepared dinner for Holly, but most nights, Gail was fast asleep by time Holly came home. Holly would slip into bed at night beside the sleeping officer, desperately wishing Gail would wake up while at the same time berating herself for wishing such a thing in the first place. It was driving Holly crazy to slip into bed every night beside Gail but not actually touch her or even talk to her. The next morning, Holly would always quietly slip out of bed as to not disturb the blonde. She made sure to make breakfast for Gail before leaving early in the morning again.

It was midday on Friday and Holly was deep in reports once more. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She was tapping a pen against the desk top as she sifted through papers. Gail always thought this was the sexiest part of Holly. She had made the decision to stop by the lab that afternoon. She had barely seen Holly all week, and she was just plain missing her, plus, showing up at the lab gave Gail a pretty good chance of seeing Holly in action.

"Hey, stranger" Gail said as she leaned against the door frame.

Holly looked up in surprise and was shocked to see Gail standing there. A wide smile spread across her face as she took off her glasses and placed them on top of the papers. "What brings you here?" Holly asked as she moved around the table.

"I had a checkup for my foot and I convinced Chloe to drop me off here and that you would possibly drive me home" Gail said with a shrug.

"Oh, um…I'd love to drive you home. I've still got a few hours of work ahead of me though" Holly said with a frown.

"Hey, that's okay. I brought a book" Gail said, lifting her hand to reveal a hardcover.

"You read?" Holly teased.

"Nah, I just like looking at the pictures" Gail shrugged, which caused Holly to laugh. "Truthfully, I kind of missed you and well, we haven't exactly picked a day for our second date."

Holly felt her heart flutter in her chest at Gail's words. "Oh um…"

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Gail interrupted, a cute smile on her face.

"It's your brother's wedding!" Holly scolded as she gently slapped Gail's arm. "We can't go on a date."

Gail's pout almost makes Holly go weak at the knees. "I thought you were going to be my date. Therefore it is a date."

"Is it?" Holly asked, as she took a step closer to Gail, letting her fingers run gently down the lapels of Gail's jacket.

"I would hope so" Gail said, taking a step closer to Holly so that she could wrap her arms around her waist. "Because if it was a date, then that would mean it would need to end with a…" she said, glancing down at Holly's lips.

"Is that so?" Holly chuckled, knowing full well what Gail was alluding to.

Gail just shrugged. She loved being this close, this intimate with Holly. She couldn't stand sharing space with anyone else, but when it came to Holly, she wished she could get closer. Since their last date, Gail had thought nonstop about Holly but their schedules just kept them apart. It drove Gail so crazy that she just had to come and see Holly at the lab. She wasn't sure why she felt this desperation, but she knew she couldn't go another night without at least seeing her. So the two of them stood there silently for a moment, just enjoying this time together

"Um…I should get back to work" Holly said with a sigh as she reluctantly pulled away from Gail.

"Yeah, of course. Um…mind if I chill your office?" Gail asked, pointing down the hall.

"Go for it. Hopefully I won't be too long and then I can drive you home" Holly grinned.

And with that, Gail gave Holly one last smile before disappearing down the hall. Holly just smiled to herself as she went back to her stack of papers. She really really wanted to get this done quickly, especially now since she had a very hot blonde sitting in her office.

It didn't take Holly that much longer to finish up what she needed. Only a few hours. As she entered her office, she was surprised to see Gail laying on the couch, her boot propped up on a pillow, fast asleep. She quietly walked over to Gail and sat on the coffee table.

"Hey" she says softly as she runs her fingers along Gail's cheek. "Time to go home."

Gail slowly stirs. "Hmm…what?"

"I said it is time to go home sleepy head" Holly smiles at her. This sleepy, groggy side of Gail was one of her favourite sides of Gail.

"I'm up. I'm up" Gail said groggily as she tried to push herself off of the couch, her book falling to the ground.

Holly could only laugh as she leaned down and grabbed Gail's book. Her laughter suddenly stopped when she actually looked at the title of the book. "You're reading a book on criminal psychology?"

"Oh, um…yeah, just something to help me sleep" Gail said nonchalantly as she sat up and tried to reach for the book.

"This book isn't exactly light reading" Holly said, somewhat shocked that Gail had it. "Why do you have it?" she asked, knowing fully well why she could have it.

"What? I'm not allowed to read?" Gail sounded offended. Of course she knew why she really had it, but was she read to make a big deal out of it?

"No, that's not what I mean. It's just this is on the reading list for those who want to make detective" Holly explained, looking down at the book then back up at Gail. "Are you wanting to be a detective?"

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, if Steve can do it, I just thought. You know, it's just a next step" Gail said taking the book away from Holly and hobbling over to the door.

"Hang on a second, not so fast. Seriously, Gail, are thinking about becoming a detective?" Holly asked more forcibly, standing up from the table and looking at Gail.

"I…I guess I am" Gail said sheepishly as she looked down at the floor.

A huge smile spread across Holly's face as she took two gigantic strides over to Gail. She quickly reached up and cupped Gail's face. "You are the most amazing person I know!" Holly said, using every inch of will power to not lean in and kiss Gail.

"Why? Because I can't let my brother get too far ahead of me?" Gail mumbled through squished cheeks as she replied with another shrug.

Holly's heart was instantly melted by Gail's typical reply. She leaned in and placed a soft, yet passionate kiss on Gail's lips.

Gail couldn't help but respond to the kiss by wrapping her arms around Holly's waist. A soft moan escaping as she pulled her closer.

But then just as suddenly as Holly initiated the kiss, she stopped. She backed away and out of Gail's embrace "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have done that. We should talk…gosh, I'm sorry" Holly stammered.

Gail blinked her eyes a few times, surprised by the sudden disappearance of the nice warm lips she was thoroughly enjoying. She felt her heart melt slightly when her eyes finally focused on Holly's embarrassed face. "Hey, it's okay" Gail smiled, reaching out to gently touch Holly's elbow.

"I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to…I shouldn't have just…" Holly began to explain not daring to look back up at Gail.

"Hey, Holly. Look at me Holly" Gail said softly. She leaned down slightly to regain eye contact with Holly. "If I knew that telling you about this would have gotten me a kiss from you," she said with a wave of her book, "I would have told you a long time ago" Gail admitted with a smile.

"Really?" Holly asked sheepishly.

"Yes ma'am. I've been dying to kiss you ever since we got rudely interrupted the other day" Gail said with a nod of her head, pulling Holly a little closer to herself.

"Really?" Holly asked again, this time a blush slowly rising in her cheeks as she melted into Gail's embrace.

"Yes ma'am" Gail smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Holly's once more.

That night, Gail and Holly spent their time sitting on the couch, eating Chinese food and chatting about Gail's plan to become a detective. Turns out Oliver suggested she do some readings while she was out with her injury and then begin right into an apprenticeship when she returned.

Holly beamed as she heard Gail speaking about her future plans. She always knew Gail could do more and she was so proud of her for taking this step. "I'm really proud of you" she finally blurted out.

Gail couldn't help but smile at her. "Thanks" she said. "I'm proud of myself too."

"Does anyone know, I mean, besides from Oliver?" Holly asked, taking another bite of her noodles.

Gail swallowed before beginning. "Oliver has set me up to apprentice with one of the senior detectives, but I haven't told anyone but you."

"Thanks for telling me" Holly smiled.

"I didn't tell you on purpose. You are just too smart for your own good" Gail said, standing up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen. "Do you want anything else? I'm going to get another drink."

"No, I'm good. Thanks" Holly said, leaning back against the couch again, thinking over the events of the day.

Suddenly a knock at the door drew Holly from her thoughts.

"Who do you think that could be?" Gail said, popping her head back into the room.

"I have no idea. I wasn't expecting anyone" Holly answered, standing up from the couch and moving towards the door.

"Hang on. Let me answer it" Gail said, hobbling up beside Holly.

"Why should you answer it?" Holly laughed.

"Because I am a police officer and we don't know who it is" Gail said it as a matter of fact.

"An injured officer. Let me open it" Holly said reaching for the handle.

"No, I don't think so" Gail said, grabbing Holly's hand and pulling towards herself with such surprising force that Holly ended up with her body pressed flushed against Gail's. In the spin, Holly hands ended up on Gail's arms in order to brace herself. Gail took a deep breath as she felt her arms naturally weave around Holly's body pulling her closer. She couldn't help but look down at her lips.

Both women just stood there for a moment, face to face, savouring the feel of each other's bodies.

"Stop making out and open the door. It's cold out here" came a familiar voice from the other side.

 _AN- More?_


	17. Chapter 17

Holly leaned forward and rested her head in the nook of Gail's neck in defeat. "I'm going to kill her" she said in a huff before pushing back up off of Gail. She looked apologetically at Gail as she reluctantly slid out of her arms and reached for the door handle. Gail couldn't help but let out a little giggle at Holly's frustrations. She found it absolutely adorable.

Holly took a deep breath and forced herself to smile as she swung it open to reveal a frazzled looking Lisa standing on the other side. "Hey Lisa, how can we help you tonight?" Holly said, sounding a little more frustrated that she expected.

"I've got a major dilemma" Lisa said, storming into the house.

"And you couldn't have just called, or waited for the morning?" Gail asked, doing her best to hide her amusement by appearing very solemn and somewhat annoyed.

"Gee, what has gotten into you ladies? I thought you would be happy to see me" Lisa said looking at both Gail and Holly. "I did say _major_ dilemma, didn't I?"

"Sorry, it's just been a long day, a long week" Holly exhaled. "Come into the kitchen, I'll get you a coffee and you can tell me all about this major dilemma of yours" Holly said, ushering Lisa towards the kitchen. She turned and mouthed sorry to Gail as she passed.

Gail watched as the two ladies disappeared into the kitchen. She shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts of Holly's body against her own, even the brief moment sent chills through her entire being. Gail was abruptly brought from her thoughts from Lisa's voice. "You too, Peck!" Lisa yelled.

Gail let out a sigh and shuffled her way into the kitchen to find Lisa sitting at the kitchen island and Holly putting on some coffee. This was obviously going to be a long night. She saddled up beside Lisa. "So, what brings you to our humble abode tonight?" Gail asked.

"She asked me to move in with her" Lisa sighed as she flopped her head down on her folded arms in front of her.

Gail looked from Lisa to Holly then back to Lisa. "Who asked you what?" Gail smiled.

"Frankie" Lisa mumbled into her arms.

Holly covered her mouth to hold back the giggle that was threatening to break through at the sight of her dearest friend having love troubles. How many hours, no days, no years of tormenting did Lisa inflict on Holly? And now the table was finally turned.

"Frankie what?" Gail teased which did earn her a glare from Holly who also mouthed 'be nice'.

With the coffee now brewing, Holly walked over and patted her friend on her back. "And is there something wrong with moving in with Frankie?" Holly asked softly.

"I…I…I don't know" Lisa said looking up at her. "It's just all so…so…fast."

"Then tell her that" Holly smiled and with that, the three of them sat silently until the coffee maker beeped its completion and Holly got up to pour them all a cup.

"What if we can't handle living together?" Lisa asked, as she watched Holly walk over to the fridge to get the milk.

"What if you can?" Holly smiled as she turned back to pour milk into the cups.

"What if she gets annoyed with me being around all the time?" Lisa asked.

"Well speaking from experience…" Gail began before stopping abruptly when Holly threw a dish towel at her.

"She wouldn't have asked you to move in with her if she didn't want you there" Holly reassured.

"Oh and speak of the devil" Gail said as she looked down at her vibrating phone. "Should I answer this or you?" she teased, holding the phone out between Lisa and herself.

"No, I'm not here" Lisa said, pushing Gail's hand away, which merely caused Gail to smile as she swung off the stool.

"Peck here" she answered with a roll of her eyes as she walked into the living room.

As Holly watched Gail walk away, her mind drifted back to their moment shared in the front foyer. She smiled to herself thinking about how it felt to have the officer's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Earth to Holly" Lisa said, snapping her fingers at Holly. "Stay with me here. I need your help."

Holly shook her head and looked back at her friend. "What's the big deal? You like her. You spend almost all your time with her. She's always over at your place. What's so bad about moving in together?"

"Because I just don't know if we are there yet. I mean Frankie is nice and she's fun to hang around, but I like having my own space too" Lisa said with a sigh as she looked up at her friend.

"Like I said, you need to tell her that" Holly smiled as she wrapped her arm around her friend and gave her a sideways hug.

"How did you know you and Gail should move in together?" Lisa asked honestly looking up at her friend.

"I guess it boiled down to not knowing how I could possibly live without her" Holly shrugged. "How do you honestly feel about Frankie?"

Lisa didn't answer but simply looked down at her hands and she wrung her fingers together.

"Do you love her?" Holly asked softly.

This time, Lisa turned to look at her friend. "Yeah, I do."

"Okay, well that's a good start" Holly said, leaning across the counter and grabbing a pad and paper.

"A start to what?" Lisa asked.

"To the list" Holly said as a matter of fact.

"What list?'

"The pros and cons list. Now tell me, what do you love about Frankie?" Holly said, tapping the pen on the counter top.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Gail was getting the play by play of what Frankie deemed the worst experience of her life.

"It really can't be that bad" Gail tried to sooth without laughing out loud, even though she was dying on the inside.

"It is bad. I mean, I asked her to move in with me and she literally turned and walked out the door. She didn't say anything!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Look, Anderson. You've got to calm down. Whatever happened to the cool, laid-back detective that I know?" Gail said comfortingly.

Gail didn't get a verbal answer but smiled to herself when she heard Frankie let out a deep breath.

"Okay, now. I think you need to head over Lisa's and talk to her" Gail instructed. "And for Pete's sake, please don't let her bother us again tonight."

"Again? Wait, is Lisa there?!" Frankie asked.

"Good night, Frankie" Gail said before quickly hanging up and venturing back into the kitchen. "Just so you know, Lisa, Frankie is headed over to your place as we speak."

"What? Why? When? What?" Lisa stammered which merely received a full hearty laugh from Gail.

"Lisa, I'm going to say this once, so listen carefully. Being in love can be scary. But it's worth every scary moment because in the end, it's simply amazing. Living with the person you're in love is exhilarating. Trust me. The worst part would be if you let your worries stop you from enjoying everything that comes with being in a relationship. Don't miss out on this chance to be with her. Every moment is more precious than you could ever imagine. Frankie loves you. You love Frankie. Go. Be with her." And with that, Gail looped her arm through Lisa's and guided her towards the front door.

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked.

"I'm absolutely positive" Gail smiled as she pushed Lisa out the door and closed it behind her. "Well, one crisis avoided. Those two are totally meant to be together" Gail smiled as she wiped her hands together signifying a job well done. Smiling smugly at herself, she turned to look at Holly who just stood there silently in the hallway.

"Are you sure?" came Holly's voice.

"Of course I'm sure. Lisa and Frankie are made for each other" Gail laughed. "They are both equally stubborn."

"No, I meant about what you said about loving someone" Holly asked softly, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Gail stood there looking at the doctor before her. She pondered her words before speaking. "Um…no, not really" Gail said honestly with a shrug.

"Oh" Holly exhaled in disappointment, a frown forming on her face.

"I didn't say it about love. I said it about you" Gail said taking a step closer. "Not loving someone. Loving you" Gail clarified. "I love you."

Holly's breath hitched in her throat.

"Holly, I know I have been the biggest pain in the butt and that I totally messed up our relationship by getting hurt, but I love you. I never stopped loving you" Gail said taking a step closer to her. "I am so sorry I can't remember our past, but I want to move forward with you. These last few weeks have been amazing. I mean, you have been nothing but supportive of me. And then today, when you found out I wanted to work towards being a detective, you were proud of me. I'm so glad you are in my life, Holly."

Holly continued to just stand there. Just staring at Gail.

Gail shifted nervously before beginning again. "I mean, I know I'm not perfect but you make me want to be better. I can't imagine going to sleep without you. I know…"

"Shut up" Holly said taking a steady step closer to Gail.

"I…but…" Gail continued.

"Shut up and kiss me" she said, reaching up and grabbing onto Gail's shirt, tugging her close.

That night, Gail and Holly spent hours reacquainting themselves with each other. It was slow, it was sensual. Nothing was rushed. As the sun rose over the horizon, both ladies allowed for sleep to take over as they laid wrapped in each other's arms.

A happy, but tired, Gail was the first to stir the next morning.

"Mmm, Holly" Gail said softly, as she gently rubbed her hand over Holly's naked back. "Wake up, baby. We've got to get going."

Today was the day. It was Steve and Traci's wedding day. And even though Gail would have loved to spend all day in bed with Holly, she knew that it was extremely unrealistic.

"Do we really have to get up" Holly mumbled as she snuggled deeper into Gail.

Gail couldn't help but laugh. She loved this side of Holly. She placed a kiss on Holly's head. "Come on, today's the wedding. If we don't get a move on it, you know Traci will be banging at the door, or worse…my mother."

"Hmmm. I guess you are right. But once the wedding is over, I want you right back here with me" Holly stated.

"I would want nothing else" Gail said, leaning in to capture Holly's lips again. So after a few more minutes of lazily kissing each other, they pulled themselves away long enough to get out of bed and begin their day. With one last kiss, Holly went to her room to gather everything needed before heading over to Traci's parent's place to get ready with the rest of the bridal party.

"Gail" called Holly, "I'm going to head out."

Gail popped her head out of her bedroom to see Holly was standing at the front door wearing a grey tracksuit, coat on, duffle over her shoulder and her dress in hand. Gail couldn't help but smile at her.

"What is so funny?" Holly asked, looking at the smile that spread across the blonde's face.

"Oh nothing, I just think you are incredibly sexy and I can't wait to see you in that dress" Gail said taking a step closer to Holly. "Seafoam is so your colour."

"Are you making fun of my dress?" Holly asked, her mouth dropping open.

"No, no of course not" Gail said as she came to stand right in front of Holly.

"So what's with the smile?" Holly grinned as she gently slapped Gail's arm.

"Well, if I'm totally honest…I know this dress is going to look amazing on you. I just think it's going to look even better on the floor tonight" Gail said with a wink which caused Holly to blush profusely.

"Oh my gosh, you are terrible" Holly said as she fully smacked Gail's arm now.

"But you love me" Gail said with a smirk.

"Yes, I love you" Holly said, leaning in and giving Gail a quick peck on the cheek before turning to head out the door. "I'll see you at the ceremony."

"I'll be the sexy one at the front" Gail called out after her.

Holly could only shake her head and laugh as she shut the door behind her.

Gail laughed out loud as she continued to get ready. Today was going to be a great day. She could feel it in her bones. And eventually, it came time for Steve, Gail and the rest of his groomsmen to stand at the front of the church.

Gail stood at the front of the church beside her brother. She looked out over the crowd of their family and friends. Her mother and father sat in the front row. Traci's parents were on the other side. The church was full of various uniformed officers and officials. And that's when it hit her.

"Shit" she exclaimed under her breath, reaching up and grabbing Steve's tux.

"What the heck Gail?!" Steve said between clenched teeth.

"Fuck, Steve. I remember. I remember!" she said, looking up at her brother. Tears in her eyes. She then turned and began hobbling away.

"Where are going, Gail? I am about to get married" Steve hissed all the while keeping the smile on his face.

"I know. I know. I'll be right back. I've just got to do something first" Gail smiled at her brother. "I remember!" she repeated with a small wave of her hands.

And with that, Gail limped out of the sanctuary ignoring the glares from her mother and shocked looks from the other guests. She ran down the hall as fast as her cast would let her to one of the other rooms. As she approached, she could hear the chatter of excited women. She swung the door open.

"Holly, I remember. I remember everything!" Gail shouted across the room as he eyes scanned the bridesmaids, looking for her own girl. "Holly! Holly!"

Slowly, Holly stood up from the chair and into Gail's view. "Holly. I remember everything" Gail said again in a softer voice as she took a few steps into the room.

Holly took a hesitant step forward.

"I remember" Gail repeated even more softly, her eyes pleading for Holly's to believe her.

Holly slowly took a step towards Gail. She looked at the officer in front of her and this time the eyes that looked at her belonged to _her_ Gail.

"I remember Holly. I remember how you came back, and how you had to stitch me up because of Gerald. Oh my gosh, I need a new partner" she said under her breath before continuing, "and how your mom and my mom and gross! And how …"

Gail didn't get to finish her sentence when Steve suddenly came into room searching for his best man. "Gail, we're just about to start the ceremony. What's going on?" Steve said in a somewhat frantic but caring voice that quickly fell silent when he saw the look on his sister's face. "Is everything okay?"

Of course, Gail wasn't able to answer that because all the other bridesmaids in the room began shouting and waving their arms around, attempting to block Traci from his view. "You can't be here" Chloe practically screamed. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony!"

"That's right, oh my gosh, you need to get out of here!" yelled another bridesmaid, erupting the room into chaos.

Steve merely covered his eyes with his hand. "I just came looking for my best man. I would like to get married with her by my side" Steve said with a laugh, "But I'm totally okay with telling everyone that you need a few minutes. What will it be, little sister?" Steve asked. He knew what his sister was going through and waiting a few more minutes to marry the woman of his dreams was not going to kill him, especially since Gail now remembers hers.

"That's right. If you two need a few minutes, we can just wait" Traci now added as she started to put two and two together. She couldn't hide her smile at the events unfurling before her.

Gail opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped when her mother entered the room.

"Okay, now where is my darling daughter" Elaine said in an annoyed voice as she walked into the center of the room. "We are in the middle of a wedding here."

"It's okay, mother" Steve said, attempting to reach out and put a reassuring hand on his mother's arm but, of course, getting nothing but air because his eyes were still covered. "Gail, just needs a moment with Holly."

Everyone turned to look at Gail who stood there beaming from ear to ear, but at the same time, looking a little less confident than what she did two minutes ago when she barged into the room. "Look, I can explain" she said looking at her mom and then back at Holly, who still hadn't really moved from her spot. "I remember" she said with a sigh. "I remember it all and I just needed to come and find…find my fiancée" Gail said, looking directly at Holly.

Holly felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes as she looked down at the diamond ring she still wore on her finger and then back up at Gail.

"But don't you dare cry" Gail said with a smile, as she pointed a finger at Holly. "We just got our makeup done and the wedding is about to begin and if you cry then I will cry and then we would need to redo our makeup, which would push back the wedding, and then Steve would really kill me and then my mother would join in to help and then Traci would probably join in too and I just remembered that I'm going to marry you, so I would really like to not die at this moment" Gail smiled.

Gail's crazy logic actually helped and brought a laugh out of Holly as she took a deep breath to hold back the remainder of the tears. "Yes ma'am" Holly replied with a nod of her head.

"Look, there are a million things I want to say to you right now, but I have to get my brother married before Traci changes her mind, so…" Gail smiled, "I'll see you on the flip side."

And with that, Gail gave Holly a wink and a smile before turning, grabbing her brother's arm and pulling him back out of the room and up to the front of the sanctuary as if nothing had happened at all. Elaine could only roll her eyes as she followed her children out the door.

Holly and the other ladies just stood there.

"What is with the Pecks? Nothing is ever simple" Traci laughed as she came to stand beside Holly.

"And just think, you are going to be one soon" Holly laughed back.

"I'm not the only one" Traci smiled as she reached out and squeezed Holly's hand. She then turned and pulled Holly into a much needed embrace. "But honestly, do you want me to give you a moment?" Tracie asked in all seriousness.

"No, I'm okay" Holly smiled back at her and for the first time, in a long time, she really was.

"Okay then come on, let's get this show started. I'm sure you have a million things you want to talk about with your fiancée too."

The two ladies smiled knowingly at each other before gathering up the rest of the crew and making their way to the back of the sanctuary.

Holly stood at the back with Chloe and the other bridesmaids, bouquet in hand. She turned to look at Traci before giving the pianist a nod and with that the music began.

Holly smiled as she began her progression down the aisle. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, but not because of the hundreds of eyes looking at her. Rather, it was the one set of blue eyes that bore into her own causing her heart to leap with joy. Her head was swimming with everything Gail had just said and it was taking every ounce of will power not to just run up that aisle and swoop Gail into her arms.

Gail beamed from ear to ear as she watched Holly progress slowly down the walkway. Suddenly everyone and everything else fell away and it was just the two of them. She couldn't help but think about the day when Holly would be walking down the aisle towards her for their own wedding.

Holly gave Gail a quick wink before taking up her position at the front.

Gail was sure that the service was lovely. She knew she gave the rings at the right time. She sat down and stood up when everyone else did. She laughed when everyone else did. She sang when everyone else did. She even clapped. But the only thing she could think of was the brunette standing a few feet away from her.

Eventually the officiant declared Traci and Steve married and everyone cheered as they kissed. Gail was truly happy for her brother and that he was able to find happiness with Traci. Tears of joy came to her eyes as she followed them down and out of the church.

Of course, it was absolutely killing Gail to be so close to Holly, yet at the same time, so far away. She tried her best to not become too frustrated. She knew that she needed to be there for Steve and stand in the right place for pictures, but she wanted nothing more than to walk over to Holly and pull her into a deep searing kiss. Then it dawned on her, was this how Holly had felt the last few weeks? Being so close to Gail, but really far away?


	18. Chapter 18

The guests threw bird seed and cheered as Steve and Traci exited the church. Holly felt her heart swelling each time she got a glance of Gail. It wasn't just because Gail finally remembered, but Gail also had a big smile permanently affixed to her face. Holly just loved it.

It had been a request from the newlyweds that as many of the guests as possible join in as many of the pictures as possible. It was the epitome of organized chaos and everyone was loving every moment it. There was just something about huddling together in the crisp cold air and the nonstop laughter that brought everyone closer. Every now and then, Gail would look up to see Holly laughing with one of the guests. She couldn't get over how beautiful her fiancée looked smiling and laughing in the midday sun.

Eventually, an opportunity arose too good to pass up. All the pictures had been taken and Traci and Steve were being ushered into the limo while the other guests quickly made their own way to the reception and out of the cold.

However, before stepping into the limo after his new wife, Steve grabbed Gail's arm. "I've asked the driver to take the long way over to the reception, which should give you some time to spend with your girl" Steve smiled.

Gail was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She simply threw her arms around Steve. "Thank you" she said softly before letting go and waving as he made his way into the car.

And as the car drove away, Gail turned quickly in search of Holly. Her eyes scanned the crowd until they fell upon the brunette who had her head thrown back laughing as she hung onto another guest's arm, equally in the thralls of laughter. Of course, Gail wasn't surprised at all. Holly was someone who could make fast friends with anyone and make everyone feel like they were all part of the family. Gail took two quick steps through the crowd to stand beside Holly who had turned to wave at the disappearing limo while still in conversation with the other guest.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Peter. Do you mind if I steal Holly away for a moment?" Gail asked in a surprisingly sweet voice that even shocked herself.

"Oh, Gail, sweetheart. It's nice to see you up and about. Your fiancée here was just telling me how you gained yourself such a nice accessory" he said, looking down at her grey boot cast.

"Well, I always thought grey brought out the colour in my eyes" she replied with a smile. "Plus, I figured it would get me out of some awkward family dances tonight" she laughed, elbowing her uncle at the same time.

"You could always see the positive in anything" he smiled back you. "Go, take your beautiful fiancée, but I expect a dance with you tonight, cast and all."

And with that, Gail leaned in and gave her uncle a quick peck on the cheek before turning to hold out her hand to Holly.

"It was nice meeting you. I look forward to our dance" Holly smiled as she put her hand into Gail's and felt her gently pull her away from Uncle Peter and the rest of the group.

Gail led her around the church to a small garden that looked abandoned and quiet. It had a thin layer of untouched snow gently blanketing it. Once she knew they were alone, she turned and pulled Holly by her coat into a deep and passionate kiss.

"My god, I've missed you" Holly said when they eventually parted. She leant her forehead against Gail's, reveling the feeling of being in the arms of her fiancée, her own arms inside Gail's coat.

"I'm so so sorry" Gail began, looking up at Holly, tears threatening to spill over.

"Hey, stop. Please. It's okay" Holly tried to reassure.

"But it's not Holly. I put myself in danger, and I should have been thinking of you and coming home to you and…"

Holly stopped Gail's rambling by placing her lips on the officer's once more. She reached up and gently caressed Gail's cheek as the kiss deepened. Gail couldn't help but pull Holly even closer to herself.

Holly eventually pulled back slowly, her hand still on Gail's cheek, her thumb caressing her gently. "You were doing your job. You protected your partner. I love you for it" Holly said softly.

"But I..." Gail began.

"Please stop" Holly said, leaning back slightly so that she could get a better look at Gail.

Gail looked at the woman that never left her side, even though she was a mess. She reached up and took hold of Holly's hand, pulling it away from her cheek and down to in front of her. She ran her finger over the diamond ring that Holly wore. "You never took this off" Gail said softly.

"Why would I?" Holly chuckled.

"Because I didn't remember us being engaged. Why did you keep it on?" Gail asked.

Holly looked down at the ring then back up at Gail. "I couldn't bear to take it off" she said quietly.

"I'm glad you didn't" Gail smiled before leaning in to kiss Holly again.

Eventually, the two ladies made it over to the reception just as the limo was pulling up. Gail and Holly stood there, hand in hand, as the new Mr. and Mrs. Peck emerged.

"It's nice that you finally made it" Gail teased, which earned her a slight reprimanding tug from Holly.

"It's nice to see that you finally showed up too" Steve said, pulling his sister into a hug. They both knew that he meant more than just showing up at the reception. He was happy that the old Gail had finally found her way home.

Inside, the air was bustling as everyone found their seats and the emcee introduced the new married couple. The hall erupted into cheers as Steve and Traci came in and took their seats. Gail and Holly were seated beside them at the head table. Through the dinner, and speeches, Holly and Gail couldn't stop touching each other. Whether it be a quick squeeze of a hand, or an arm around the chair or a gently caress of a thigh, they just needed to be together.

"You know, you guys are more lovey dovey than the bride and groom" Chris teased, sitting down beside Holly.

"I can't help it. This woman drives me crazy" Gail said looking at Holly and watching her blush.

"Oh trust me, I know exactly the power of the Stewart women" Chris laughed.

"Where is Susan tonight? I thought for sure you would have invited her as your plus one" Gail asked.

"I did ask her. She just wasn't fully comfortable about coming tonight. She said she didn't want to intrude into her little sister's circle, or something like that" Chris said with a slight pout.

"That is so not true" Holly shot back, hitting him on his arm in jest. "I wouldn't care if she was here. Don't blame this on me."

"Okay, okay fine" Chris said with a laugh. He really did enjoy teasing the Stewart girls. "She was going to come, but turns out Ally has the flu and she didn't feel right leaving her alone all night" Chris shrugged. "She was at the service though and saw your amazing disappearing act" he said turning towards Gail. "Great job, Peck."

"Why thank you. Thank you very much" Gail said with a slight bow. "Sucks that Susan couldn't be here though. I'm sorry to hear that Ally's under the weather."

"It's okay. It's not like there isn't another Peck wedding on the near horizon" Chris said with a wiggle of his eye brows. "Congrats on getting your memory back, by the way."

"Thanks. It's nice to have back" Gail said, wrapping her arm over Holly's shoulder and pulling her closer in order to place a kiss on her cheek. "Oh my gosh!"

"What? What's wrong?" Holly said, sitting up and looking at Gail with great concern.

Gail turned, her mouth hanging open, eyes wide. "I remember Ally! I mean I really remember remember her and Kevin and everything!" Gail suddenly shouts, beaming as she turned to look at Holly.

Holly thought her heart was going to burst looking at the excitement on Gail's face. She reached up and cupped her cheek before placing a gentle kiss on Gail's smile. "I'm glad you remember, baby" she said softly.

"I thought your mom was going to kill you though when you took off out of the sanctuary though" Chris laughed.

"Oh man, what I would have given to see that" Holly laughed leaning back into her chair again, gently running her hand up and down Gail's back.

"I came back soon enough. I'm not sure why she needed to follow us out" Gail said in a huff. "I'm not a child, after all."

"Yeah, but you're still Gail" Chris laughed.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean" Gail asked, throwing her napkin at him.

"Nothing! I swear" Chris continued to laugh.

"Hey guys, I hear we have our old Peck back" Dov said, walking up to the table with Chole by his side.

"That's right. I'm back and I'm ready to party" Gail said standing up from the table and pulling Holly up with her. "Who's ready to hit the dance floor?"

"Are you allowed to dance with your cast?" Chloe asked, looking down at Gail's foot.

"I appreciate your concern, my dear little Disney princess, but I'm celebrating my brother's wedding with my fiancée, and no damn boot is going to keep me from shaking my grove thang" Gail said, as she grabbed Holly's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

Holly merely laughed as she felt Gail pull her along through the crowd and then swing her around into her arms. With a humph, she felt her body connect with Gail's and Gail's arms quickly wrap around her waist. "You've got quite the moves there Peck" Holly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Gail's neck.

"What can I say? I'm just awesome that way" she said as she began swaying to the music. "I've got all types of skills in this tiny, sexy package."

"Damn it, I've missed you" Holly said, pulling Gail closer so that her forehead rested against Gail's.

"I've missed you too" Gail says softly, all cockiness vanishing as she pulled Holly closer, swaying to the music. "How long do you think we need to stay here?"

Holly let out a laugh as she swatted Gail's arm. "This is your brother's wedding! You are the best man! We will be the last ones to leave" Holly scolded.

Gail deflated slightly. "That's what I was afraid of."

"But that doesn't mean we couldn't sneak off for a few minutes" Holly said with a twinkle in her eyes and immediately Gail perked up again.

"I like the way you think, Dr. Stewart" Gail beamed.

"I like the way you look and feel" Holly said in a low sultry voice as she ran her hands up and down Gail's arms, causing Gail to blush feverishly.

"Hey, Gail, how are you feeling? You look a bit flushed?" Dov asked, as he swayed up to them with Chloe in her arms.

"Yeah, you do look a little bit red. Maybe you should get some fresh air" Chloe suggested in all sincerity.

"It is true, babe. You are looking a little bit hot. Let's step outside for a moment" Holly said, her voice dripping with fake concern as she turned and pulled Gail towards the door.

Once they left the hall, Holly didn't pull Gail towards the exit doors, but instead down to the other end of the hall away from everyone. She quickly ducked into another room which appeared to be an empty meeting room. Once safely inside, Holly pulled Gail into a crushing kiss.

"Gee, Dr. Stewart, what's with you and dragging me into rooms to have your way with me?" Gail laughed when they eventually broke for air.

"Are you complaining?" Holly smirked.

"Definitely not" Gail smiled before pulling Holly towards her again.

Eventually, Holly pulled away from a very reluctant Gail. "Do we really need to go back in there? I'm sure no one would even notice we were missing" Gail whined.

"Talk for yourself, Officer. I'm quite popular out there. My dance book is completely full" Holly smiled giving Gail a wink as she straightened her dress.

"But I just want to stay here with you" Gail moaned, attempting to pull Holly close again.

"And I would want nothing more than to stay with you, but we need to show our faces every now and then" Holly chuckled, leaning in and giving Gail a quick kiss on the cheek. "But, let's go out there and have a good time. This evening will be over sooner than you think."

Gail let out a sigh as she let go of Holly's waist. She reached down and interlaced their fingers together letting Holly pull her towards the door. "Trust me, baby. We're going to have a great time out there" Holly said with a wink which Gail couldn't help but smile about.

As they entered the ballroom again, the immediately ran into Frankie and Lisa who were heading out.

"Oh, off already?" Gail teased as she looked at the ladies with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air" Frankie said seriously.

"Sure you do" Gail winked, which quickly received a tug from Holly.

"If you go down the hall and to the right, there is a perfect place to get some fresh air" Holly smiled as she turned to walk further into the room.

"Oh, um…hey" Lisa called out, getting her friend's attention. "Are you guys busy next weekend?"

Holly stopped and looked at Gail. "I don't think we have any plans. What's up?"

"We were just looking for some friends to help me move" Frankie said with the biggest smile. "You know, into Lisa's place" she added, blushing slightly.

Gail and Holly looked at each other. "We'll be there" Holly said enthusiastically.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Gail added patting Frankie on the shoulder before pulling Holly towards the dance floor.

As the evening slowly drifted into early morning, the guests began to make their exit. Gail sat at the head table, watching as her relatives congratulated Steve and Traci again. She couldn't help but laugh as Steve was pulled into hug after awkward hug.

"You know that will be you soon. I wouldn't laugh too much" came a voice from behind. Gail turned to see Oliver sitting down in the chair beside her. "How is my little Petulant Peck?"

"I'm good, Oliver" Gail smiled at him before turning back to look at her brother.

"I hear you got your memory back" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I did" she smiled, looking back at him.

"You put her through a lot" he said quietly, nodding towards Holly on the dance floor, this time swaying with one of Gail's younger cousins.

"I know" she said softly, her head ducking down.

"She never stopped loving you" he continued.

"I know" she repeated, this time, tears coming to her eyes.

"So just so you know. I am legally allowed to perform weddings" Oliver smiled. "Just in case you needed someone soon."

Gail spun in her chair to look at Oliver. She blinked a few times as it dawned on her what Oliver was saying. "You would do that?"

"I would be honoured" he said with a smile.

"Do you think she would…I mean…" Gail stammered.

"She loves you and after what you two have been through, I think she is very ready to become your wife. Just think about it and let me know" Oliver said patting Gail on the shoulder as he stood up.

Gail leaned back again in her chair as she thought about Oliver's offer. She watched as another cousin wormed his way over to Holly. She smiled as she saw Holly laugh and accept the dance from yet another Peck. Gail couldn't really blame the cousins. Not only was Holly super smoking hot, but she just oozed joyfulness. Would it be terrible to get married sooner than later? Did they need to wait for the Spring?

Gail stood up and quietly walked across the dance floor.

"Can I cut in?" she asked as she placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. She didn't look to see what her cousin's response was. Her eyes were focused on the loving brown eyes in front of her.

Holly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Gail's neck. "Took you long enough" she said softly.

"What? I thought you were enjoying yourself. I really didn't want to interrupt."

"There is only one Peck I want to be dancing with, and that's you" Holly said, pulling Gail a little closer.

"Well that is good to know. I will make note of that and speaking of being with one Peck. What would you say if I told you that I think I have already found someone to officiate our wedding" Gail smiled.

"I would say that for someone who has only just remembered that they are even engaged, you work fast" Holly smiled as she placed a small kiss on Gail's lips which brought a big smile to Gail's face.

"So I was thinking" Gail continued, "I was wondering if…"

"Hey guys! Still going strong eh?" Steve said, bumping into Gail as he twirled around the floor with Traci.

"Gee, Steve. Do you ever stop?" Gail bit back.

"Not today. Today is the best day of my life" he smiled, pulling Traci closer.

Gail couldn't help but smile at her brother. "And may tomorrow be even better" she said as she grabbed Holly's hand, interlacing their fingers. "Look, brother. I hate to call it a night, but I think my foot has done all that it can today."

Traci and Steve stopped dancing and turned to look at Holly and Gail. "Thank you for helping make this day so wonderful" Traci said, pulling Holly and then Gail into a hug. "I'm so happy that you have your memory back. It just made this day that much more memorable."

"I aim to please" Gail smirked.

"Seriously though, little sister, you have gone above and beyond. Thank you" Steve said, pulling Gail into a hug. "Now go rest up. I expect you to be at Mom's tomorrow for the brunch."

"Miss out on free food? I think not" Gail laughed.

"Alright then, we will see you tomorrow" Traci said, giving one last hug before Gail and Holly made their way out into the cold.

They rode quietly in the taxi, holding each other hands, relishing this quiet time together. Holly paid for the taxi as Gail made her way inside. She took a deep breath when she looked down the hall towards the room she had been sharing with Holly. She couldn't stop the tears coming to her eyes as she thought about how much Holly changed around to help her feel more comfortable. Her body shook with silent sobs.

"Hey, what's going on?" Holly said, coming in and shutting the door behind her. She quickly walked up and around Gail to look her in the face. "What's with the tears?" she asked, reaching up and gently brushing them away.

"You never gave up on me" Gail said, looking up at Holly.

Holly just stood there. She cocked her head to the side as she looked down at Gail, her blue eyes glassy with tears. She reached up and cupped her cheeks, using her thumbs to brush away more of the tears. "I was an idiot once already when I left you to go to San Francisco. I wasn't willing to make that mistake again" she said with her trademark lopsided smile.

"How did I get so lucky?" Gail chuckled through tears.

"I don't really know" Holly laughed as she pressed her lips against Gail's.

 _AN- Thanks for reading and the comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning rolled around way too quickly. Gail stretched and yawned as she attempted to wake herself up. Her muscles were stiff from yesterday's 'workout'. She glanced to her left to see Holly's side of the bed already vacated. She let out a sigh as she thought back to the extracurricular activities that took place the night before. She shuddered as she remembered the feel of Holly's body against her own. The touch of her lips. The caresses of her fingers. With a groan, she reluctantly pushed herself to sit up in bed. She ran her hand through her messy hair.

Just then, Holly came back into the room, carrying two cups of coffee. "Hey, sleepy head. Thought you could do with a little pick me up." Holly's smile could light up any room and Gail felt her heart flutter knowing that smile was only for her at that moment.

"Yes, please" Gail said, reaching up eagerly for the cup. "You are amazing."

"That's what you said last night" Holly said with a wink as she walked into the bathroom to continue getting ready for the day. Last night, Gail had insisted she go up the stairs to her own room. She didn't want to be sharing the bedroom downstairs with Holly anymore, especially now that she remembered, cast or not. Holly was more than happy to help Gail up the stairs and into their bedroom. Plus it made it just that much easier for Holly to get ready in the morning. Of course, little sleeping actually happened. Both women working off of a just few hours of sleep, not that either one was complaining.

Gail leaned back against the headboard and savoured the drink she had in hand. The smell alone sent a wave of happiness through her body. "I love coffee" she said to no one in particular. "Hey, Holly?" Gail called.

"Yeah?" Holly called back from the bathroom. She came and stood in the door, hair brush in hand, waiting for Gail's next remark.

"Do you think you will want a big wedding?" Gail said into her cup of coffee.

Holly cocked her head to the side. "I don't need a massively big wedding. I would just want to make sure all my family was there."

Gail nodded her head as she pondered Holly's answer. "Your family lives pretty close by" she said, almost as a question, but not quite.

"Yes…why?" Holly asked, taking a step towards the bed.

"I was just thinking."

"Gosh, it's scary when you think sometimes. What were you thinking?" Holly chuckled giving Gail one of her lopsided smiles.

"Why don't we get married tonight?" Gail said with a shrug.

Holly didn't say anything. She just stood there looking at Gail. Eventually she began walking over again. "You're not serious, are you?" Holly asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm very serious. I mean, Oliver said he would officiate. Most of my family is still here for Steve's wedding. Your family is close. Why don't we just get married?" Gail repeated.

Holly just sat there looking at Gail.

"So…what do you say? Want to get married tonight" Gail smiled.

Holly shook her head, looking down at her hands before looking back up at Gail. "I can't believe you are asking me that" Holly exhaled as she stood from the bed with a wave of her hands.

"What's wrong with asking? Don't you want to get married? I thought you would be happy" Gail said, putting her coffee mug down on the night stand and swinging her legs off the bed to face Holly.

Holly began pacing back and forth in the bedroom. "Of course I want to get married. I just don't want to get married because it is convenient."

"I'm not suggesting this because it's convenient!" Gail said, now standing up from the bed, quite taken aback by Holly's reaction.

"Yeah, well…"

"Well what?" Gail said, taking a step closer to Holly.

"Nothing. Look, we should get ready or we are going to be late for your brother's brunch. Let's just talk about this later" Holly said as she turned towards the bathroom.

"Hang on" Gail said, jumping up quickly and grabbing Holly's arm. "I don't understand what's going on."

"I know" Holly sighed dejectedly as she pulled her arm away from Gail. "Let's just get ready" she said before moving forward and disappearing into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Gail just stood there. What on earth just happened? She shook her head in disbelief. That was not the reaction she was expecting, quite the opposite actually. She walked over to the bathroom door, about to knock, but hesitated instead. Maybe it was best if she just gave Holly a few moments. She decided to hobble her way downstairs and start getting ready for the day herself just like Holly had suggested. Maybe once they were both ready to head over to brunch, Holly would be more willing to talk about what just happened.

Meanwhile, Holly simply stood inside the bathroom, her hands gripping the counter as she leaned over the sink. She shook her head. How could Gail possibly expect her to get married tonight? Holly's head was swimming as she turned and started the shower.

Holly had barely finished rinsing her hair when her ringing phone interrupted her shower. She quickly grabbed a towel as she leaned over to answer it.

"Stewart" Holly responded professionally.

"Dr. Stewart. This is Detective Dreller. We've not met before," came a woman's voice from the other end. "But we have a bit of a situation I would really appreciate your expertise on."

"Yes, of course. Give me thirty minutes and I'll meet you at the lab" Holly replied.

"Fantastic. I'll see you there" the detective answered before hanging up the phone.

Holly quickly dried off and changed into some clothes before heading down the stairs. She could hear the shower running in the guest room and decided to leave Gail a note instead of bothering her. She wasn't ready to face what just happened. Instead, she then gave Chris a quick call on the way over to the lab. She asked him to pick Gail up on his way to the brunch, which he happily agreed to. If she could get to the lab soon, get her work done, then she would be able to meet Gail at the brunch sooner than later.

Meanwhile, Gail felt way more relaxed after taking a shower. It helped her realize that perhaps she wasn't thinking clearly when she asked Holly to push the wedding forward to tonight. Of course she wanted to marry Holly, and she was pretty sure Holly still wanted to marry her, but it wasn't fair to Holly to rush it. Holly deserved to have a well thought out and incredibly special wedding. Not just a spur of the moment occasion. She berated herself for not thinking of that before saying anything. She quickly got changed and headed out to find Holly.

However, instead of finding Holly, she found Chris and Susan sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, what brings you guys here?" Gail asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"We're here to drive you to the brunch" Chris said with a smile as he took another bit of an apple.

"And help yourself to my food, I see" Gail said with a frown. "Have you seen Holly?" she asked, turning to look at Susan.

"Yeah, she got called into the lab. She left you this note" Susan explained, passing Gail a paper.

Gail took the paper and looked at the note scribbled on it. It read

 _Gail,_

 _I've been called into the office. I shouldn't be too long. I'll see you at the brunch._

 _Love Holly_

It was a very simple note, and anyone else reading it would think it wasn't a big deal. Perhaps that was the problem. It was a simple note. Gail was still surprised by Holly's earlier reaction and now twice as surprised to see that Holly has taken off without saying goodbye. What was Gail supposed to think? She smiled at Susan and Chris before turning and walking out of the kitchen without saying anything.

Chris and Susan looked at each other and shrugged before standing up and following Gail into the hall where they found her just standing there looking down at the small piece of paper.

"Everything okay there?" Chris said standing up from the table. "That's quite the frown you've got going on there."

"Um, yeah. No, it's all cool. Let me grab my coat and then I'm set to go" Gail said, not bothering to turn around to look at either of them as she shoved the note into her jean's pocket and continued to walk towards the hallway closet.

Susan turned and gave Chris a look before walking closer to Gail. "Hey, Gail, are you sure everything is okay?" she asked softly.

Gail shook her head. What was with these Stewart women? They can ask anything and their damn caring voices made Gail feel like she wanted to share everything and anything with them. She turned to look at Susan, tears threatening to spill over.

"Oh honey, come here" Susan said softly as she opened up her arms and motioned for Gail to step into the hug, which Gail willingly did. Gail let herself cry as Susan rubbed her back soothingly. "Talk to me" she said softly.

Gail stood back and wiped her face. "I asked her to move the wedding to tonight" Gail said before hanging her head again.

"And let me guess…that didn't go over so well" Susan said, trying hard not to smile. Something about this sweet, insecure Gail was just so adorable.

"Yeah, she said she didn't want to get married just because it was convenient and then she left" Gail explained, not bothering to look up.

"And on the note?"

"She was called into the lab, but she always comes and says good bye or at least leaves more details in her note. Instead she just left" Gail sighed as she lifted her eyes to meet Susan's.

Susan smiled at the disheveled officer. "Gail. Holly loves you and she wants to marry you and she honestly just got called into the lab. She probably jotted down a quick note so that she could get there, get her job done, and back to you before too long."

"Then why was she so upset when I asked her to push the wedding to tonight?" Gail asked.

"Honey, she still wants to marry you, but she has been planning the perfect wedding since she was seven. Maybe she is just wrestling with the idea of giving that up. And plus, this last month has been a terrible emotional whirlwind for her. She thought she lost you when Dov showed up at the door the first night you disappeared. Then it turned out, even though you were safe, she still lost you because you didn't remember her coming back. Then yesterday you suddenly remembered everything and well… it's a lot to take in" Susan spoke honestly.

Gail's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Of course. I know Holly deserves a special, thoughtful wedding. I'm such an idiot for suggesting it."

"You're not an idiot. You're just in love" Susan smiled as she placed a reassuring hand on Gail's shoulder.

"I've got to make this up to her somehow" Gail said.

"Yes, you do" Susan laughed, "But right now, we need to get to the brunch or you will have to find a way of making it up to Steve and Traci too. Come on, we can chat more in the car" Susan smiled as she looped her arm around Gail's and walked them towards the closet to get their coats.

"How did you get so wise?" Gail laughed as she accepted her coat from Susan.

"Well, when you grow up with two siblings like mine, and then have a baby girl really early in life, you just grow up fast and learn a few things on the way" Susan smiled.

In the meantime, Holly made it to the lab without any issue and found a tall blonde detective standing out front. "You must be Detective Dreller" Holly said, extending her hand.

"Yes, thanks for fitting this into your day, especially on a Sunday" Detective Dreller said, shaking Holly's hand.

"Not a problem. Come on in through to the lab and we will see what we can do" Holly said, motioning for the detective to follow her into the building.

Once inside, Holly got straight to work with the evidence Dreller presented her. She ran some through various machines, while she examined other pieces under the microscope. Soon enough, there were beeps from the equipment, signifying some sort of connection.

Back at the Peck house, Gail, Susan and Chris had made their way into her mother's extravagant home. It was already bustling with guests from last night. Everyone had been invited to the house the next day for a light brunch and gift opening. Of course, by 'light brunch' her mother meant a massive spread with more food than anyone could imagine.

"Darling, you made it! Where is that gorgeous fiancée of yours?" Gail's mother asked as they entered the house.

Gail merely looked down at her feet as she thought about what her best response would be. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped suddenly when Susan jumped in.

"Oh, she got called into the lab. She should be here soon" Susan smiled.

"Well, I am glad you are here. How is your baby?" Elaine said, pulling Susan into a hug. Gail just stood there watching them. She had never seen this side of her mother before.

"She's on the mend, but it looks like she will be home from school tomorrow, just to be safe" Susan said, pulling back from the hug.

"Mothers know best" Elaine smiled. "Well, please come in and get yourself something to eat" she said, leading them into the other room.

Gail just stood there, watching her mother put her arm around Susan's back and lead her into the dining room. This was a completely different side of her mother. Gail looked up at Chris who merely shrugged at her before following Susan towards the food. Gail on the other hand, didn't really feel like socializing. Her head was spinning with ideas of how to make things up to Holly, but at the same time, she was still hurt and a little bitter that Holly left without saying goodbye.

"Hey, what's with the long face" came Steve's voice from behind her.

Gail turned to look at Steve. "No long face. I'm just hungry" Gail lied.

"Well go get yourself some food. I think mom ordered in enough for the entire city" he laughed as he pushed Gail towards the dining room.

Gail politely laughed back before walking herself into the dining room. There was indeed a huge amount of food. Unfortunately, she just wasn't in the mood to eat right now. She circled the table a few times, hesitating over a few dishes, but not actually picking anything up.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Gail Peck's plate really empty?" came a voice from across the table.

Gail looked up to see Holly smiling back at her. "I've been watching you go around this table for five minutes. How do you still have nothing on your plate?" Holly asked again.

"Um…I'm not that hungry" Gail shrugged.

"You can't be serious" Holly laughed, walking around to look at the food on the other side of the table. "Look at all this gorgeous food!"

"Yeah, well, I'm just not feeling it" Gail shrugged, walking around to the other side and away from Holly.

Holly watched as Gail maintained the distance between them. She knew the game Gail was playing and she was very much ready to play along. "Not enough chocolate for you? Or are you really craving spinach?" Holly laughed, attempting to nonchalantly slide closer to Gail. "Come on, something here must be calling your name."

"Yeah, I'm just not really that interested" Gail replied, still not bothering to look at Holly.

Holly couldn't help but laugh out loud again. "What have you done with my Gail?" She quickly walked over and put a hand on Gail's forehead. "You don't have a fever. So what's up?"

Gail let out a sigh when she felt Holly touch her. She slowly looked at her for just a moment before looking down at her empty plate. "I was an idiot and you left" she said softly.

Holly just stood there, letting Gail's words sink it. She then reached out and took a hold of Gail's empty plate and put it down on the table before grabbing Gail's hand and leading her out of the room. She kept walking until she came to a small empty part of the hallway. She pulled Gail closer.

"Look, you don't need to explain anything to me" Gail began as she leant against the wall, still refusing to look up at Holly. "Susan explained everything to me and I just wasn't thinking properly. I was just caught up in everything. I was also probably still a little drunk and extra tired. Gosh, I don't think I've done that much walking around in weeks. Plus, having to be social and polite is incredibly draining. So forget everything I said earlier because I was just being an idiot. It's all good. I'm not angry. I was just surprised that you left, that's all." Gail exhaled at the end of her rambling.

Holly could only smile at her. Her heart ached just looking at the blonde before her. Everything about Gail was perfect. But she still chose to leave without talking to her and that did maker her an idiot too.

"What? Aren't you going to say anything?" Gail asked, finally looking up at Holly who was still just standing there smiling at Gail.

Holly shook her head before taking a step and closing the gap between them. "I'm sorry I over reacted and I definitely shouldn't have left without talking to you first. I was the idiot, not you. I'm sorry" Holly said, looking up at Gail. "Do you still want to marry me tonight?" Holly asked.

Gail looked up at the doctor before her. Her trade mark lopsided smile looking back at her.

"I'm serious, Gail. I want to marry you tonight if you still want to marry me."

Gail shook her head as she smiled down at Holly. "Not tonight. You deserve to have a very special day planned especially for you. I would be happy if you simply came home with me tonight."

"Tonight and every night" Holly said, leaning in slightly to capture Gail's lips with her own. "Now come on. I know you are dying to tuck into some of that food."

Gail could only laugh in response as she let Holly pull her up and out the door.

The two ladies laughed their way down the hall towards the dining room and as promised, Holly went home with Gail that night.


	20. Chapter 20

Several weeks later, Gail found herself sitting around a table with Holly, Susan, and Traci. On the table were various plates full of bite sized cakes.

"Gosh, I don't think I can try one more sample" Traci said, pushing the plate away from her. "Why does everything have to taste so delicious?"

"Tell me about it. How are we supposed to pick just one cake?" Gail said, looking at Holly.

Holly merely smiled at her fiancée. It had been a couple weeks since Gail had gotten her cast off and she seemed like a whole new person. It made Holly's heart flutter when she saw how energetic Gail had become no longer being restrained by her boot. It was like she had a new lease on life. "You can pick more than one cake if you wanted" Holly smiled.

"I can?" Gail's eyes lit up.

Holly and the rest of the group couldn't help but laugh. It was like they just told Gail she won the lottery. She was almost bouncing in her seat, of course that could have been the sugar too. "Yes babe, you can pick whatever ones you want and they will make them different tiers on the cake" Holly explained as she reached over and squeezed Gail's thigh.

Gail smiled at Holly before turning back to the cakes. "Gosh, well then. I want this one, this one and that one" Gail said as a matter of fact as she pointed to three specific samples of cake.

"Okay, then it is done. Excuse me, we would like this one, this one and that one" Holly said as she turned towards the baker who stood beside them with a clipboard.

"Fabulous!" the baker said jotting down notes. She couldn't help but smile, also caught up in Gail's childlike enthusiasm.

Holly turned to look at Gail, her eyes beaming with excitement. If Holly got to see Gail like this then she would make sure that Gail could have whatever cake she wanted whenever she wanted. Holly couldn't help but feel her heart swell when she looked at her fiancée. They had two months until they tied the knot. They had already booked the venue and chosen the dinner. They had sent out their invitations, and invited Gail's mother, even though Gail put up a great protest. Most things on Holly's wedding checklist had been completed or there was an upcoming appointment to finish them up and each day, Holly's excitement grew. Today's bakery appointment just added one more check to Holly's list.

Holly followed the baker to the counter to finish off the order as Gail sat at the table and vowed that each piece of cake would not go to waste. Holly laughed as she watched her fiancée attempting to eat every sample from everyone's plate.

"She's quite the character, isn't she?" the baker asked, drawing Holly out of her thoughts.

"That's a polite way of putting it" Holly smile. "But she's my character."

"You two make a cute couple. Thank you for including me in your special day" the baker added as she handed Holly a copy of the order. "And here, as special treat" the baker added, passing Holly a small cake box with various small samples inside. "I'm sure you know someone who would really enjoy it" she smiled.

"You know it" Holly laughed. "Thanks for today. It's been great and thanks for these. Gail is going to love them."

Once all the paper work was filled out at the bakery, all the ladies filed out of the shop, Gail taking one more bite of cake for good measure.

"You do know that you were given a whole box of these tiny cakes. You don't need to stuff your face" Traci laughed.

"I know, but those are for later. Plus, I couldn't let any of it go to waste, now could I?" Gail justified with a nod of her head. "Okay ladies, where to now? Anyone want to grab some lunch?" Gail asked, turning to around to look at everyone.

"You can't possibly be hungry still" Susan asked, mouth wide open.

"Oh our Peck here is a bottomless pit" Traci said, patting Gail on the shoulder. "And the worst part is that she can eat anything she wants and not gain a pound."

"That's just wrong" Susan scoffed, barely being able to hide her smile. "Anyways, we can't do lunch. We have somewhere else to be" she said, linking her arm around Holly's.

"Where are you going?" Gail pouted as she looked at Holly.

"Um…well…." Holly began.

"We have to go and get her wedding dress fitted and then some shopping for the honeymoon" Susan explained with a wink.

Gail could only blush.

Holly took a step forward and gave Gail a kiss on the cheek. "I'll pick something up for tonight too" she whispered into her ear which caused Gail to blush even redder. She awkwardly waved to Susan and Holly as they walked away down the street.

"Smooth, Peck. Really smooth" Traci laughed as she looped her arm through Gail's and pulled her in the opposite direction.

Gail merely shook her head as she hung it in shame. Yup, she was definitely a blubbering mess when it came to Holly.

Just as they rounded the corner, a voice drew Traci and Gail's attention. Both of them turned to see a tall blonde stepping out of a nearby store and walking in their direction.

"Traci. It's so good to see you" said the person stopping in front of them.

"Erin! How are you?" Traci asked as she pulled the blonde into a hug.

"I'm great" Erin responded with a smile as she stood back again.

Gail just stood there looking back and forth between her friend and the total stranger that was suddenly in her own personal bubble.

"I was wondering when we would run into each other. How are they treating you over at 16th? Are you ready to come join us yet at 15?" Traci laughed.

Erin joined in the laughter before responding. "I'm perfectly happy where I am, but it's flattering that you keep asking."

"One day we will scoop you from 16th and you will never want to leave us" Traci smiled.

Gail coughed to clear her throat and remind the other two that she was actually still standing there.

Traci turned to looked at an unamused Gail. "Right, um…Erin this is my sister-in-law, Gail. Gail, this is Erin. She is one of the new detectives that they have over at 16th division. How long have you been there now? Must be at least two months."

"Just edging on two months now" Erin smiled as she leaned forward to shake Gail's hand. "It's great to finally meet you Gail. I've heard a lot about you already."

"I deny everything that 16th says about me. They are just jealous that none of them can beat me at darts" Gail said, shaking hands with Erin and stepping back again.

Erin laughed out loud. "No, no. Holly has told me a lot about you." Erin clarified.

"Oh, you know Holly?" Gail couldn't hide her surprise.

Erin laughed again at the surprise on the officer's face. "Yes, she is helping me with my latest case. She talks about you nonstop. I hear you are studying to be a detective. It will be cute to have another Detective Peck around, eh Traci?"

Traci didn't dare look at Gail, but knew full well she wouldn't be impressed. She knew how much Gail hated being lumped in as just another Peck and how much she loathed being called cute.

Erin didn't wait for either one to respond before continuing. "So is Holly around? I wanted to thank her for pointing me in the right direction on my last case. I don't know where I would be without her."

"Well, she is pretty awesome" Traci responded, all the while keeping a close eye on Gail's reactions. She was relieved to see that Gail was keeping it together. "She's gotten me out of a couple sticky situations."

"Tell me about it. If she wasn't already engaged to you" Erin said, pointing at Gail, "I would have given you a run for your money. Holly is one special lady" Erin winked.

Gail cocked her head to the side as she looked at Erin. She could have sworn that Erin really wasn't joking about that.

"Anyways, nice seeing you again," Erin said turning to look at Traci, "and it was really nice to finally put a face to the name" she added, looking at Gail. "I should get going, but we should grab a drink sometime."

"Yes, for sure" Traci nodded.

And with that, Erin gave a wave before turning and continuing her walk down the sidewalk. Traci turned to look at the scowl on Gail's face.

"Now come on, Gail. She isn't after Holly" Traci soothed.

"Yeah, but that didn't stop her from clearly fantasizing about my fiancée" Gail huffed. "I bet she has pictured her naked."

Traci laughed at her friend as she looped her arm through Gail's. "You are the most dramatic person I know, and I'm married to your brother" Traci said as she pulled the pouting officer down the road with her.

Later that day, Gail was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner when Holly eventually walked in, her hands full of bags.

"It looks like someone had a productive afternoon" Gail smiled as she turned to look at Holly.

"It was really good. I can't remember the last time I went shopping with Susan. It was nice to catch up again. I miss our good old days of skipping school and shopping till we dropped or at least ran out of money" Holly said as she set her bags down on the floor.

"You should make it a regular thing then" Gail smiled as she walked over to Holly and threw her arms around her neck as Holly stood up again.

"Yeah? You would be okay with that?" Holly said, sliding her arms around Gail's waist as she straightened up.

"I want you to be happy, and plus, I hate shopping, so it really just seems like a win/win situation for all" Gail chuckled earning a swat on her arm from Holly.

"You are lucky I love you" Holly smiled.

"I know. I'm the luckiest person in the world" Gail said as she leaned in and placed her lips gently against Holly's.

"Mmm, I still missed you though" Holly said once they broke from the kiss.

"I missed you too" Gail said, giving Holly one last quick kiss before heading back to finish preparing dinner. "So I ran into your friend today" Gail said nonchalantly as she began to dish out the dinner.

"Oh, which friend?" Holly asked as she took some of her bags and placed them at the bottom of the stairs so that she would remember to take them up later on.

"Erin" Gail said flatly without turning to look at Holly who had made her way back to the kitchen.

Holly came to stand beside the kitchen island. She wracked her brain to try and place the name. She couldn't recall a friend named Erin. She was completely drawing a blank. "Erin?" she finally asked.

"Yeah, tall, blonde, leggy Erin" Gail said, refusing to turn to look at Holly.

Holly couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm still not sure who you are talking about."

"Sure you do. She's a detective over at 16. She said you are helping her with one of her cases" Gail said with a huff as she finally turned to look at Holly.

After a second, it finally dawned on Holly. "Ohhh, you mean Detective Dreller" Holly said walking up to stand right in front of Gail.

"Yes, her" Gail said with a slight pout.

"Am I sensing a little bit of jealousy?" Holly said softly as she wrapped her arms around Gail's waist pulling her close.

"Me? Jealous? Nah" Gail said unconvincingly as she ducked her head down slightly in order to hide the fact that she was very much jealous. Of course, this only earnt her a laugh from Holly who found it absolutely endearing and adorable.

"Trust me baby, there is only one blonde detective I want to be with" Holly said, pulling Gail closer to her body.

"Yeah?" Gail said as she hesitantly looked back up at Holly.

"Most definitely" Holly replied as she leant and gently pressed her lips to Gail's neck, just below her ear. She smiled to herself as felt Gail shiver.

"Mmm…I'm not even a detective yet" Gail moaned softly as she felt Holly's lips against her skin.

"I'm patient. I'll wait" Holly mumbled before slowly sliding her tongue against the warm skin savouring the goosebumps that were automatically appearing.

Gail whimpered as she felt Holly's teeth nip gently at her skin. She ran her hands over Holly's back, pulling her closer. "I'm glad" she managed to get out.

"So is dinner ready?" Holly asked as she turned and ran her tongue along the other side of Gail's neck. She smiled again to herself when she felt Gail attempt to clear her throat before answering.

"Umm…it's all ready. I was just waiting for you" Gail stuttered.

And with that Holly quickly stood up and began walking away from Gail leaving the blonde officer floundering slightly.

"Wait, hang on, where are you going?" Gail said when she finally came to her senses. Her body was left aching by Holly's sudden departure.

"Oh, well, I just thought you would want to see what I bought today before we actually ate" Holly explained. She gave Gail a wink before disappearing from the kitchen.

Gail let out a deep sigh as she turned back towards the stove. She loved Holly, she really did. But she just couldn't figure out why Holly always insisted in showing her everything she bought. It was almost as bad as having to go shopping with her. Of course, this was all just made worse by the fact that Holly thought this would be the right time to show her. Who cared about dinner? Gail didn't care about dinner. She would rather have Holly continue doing that thing with her lips that made her legs go weak each and every time. Gail shook her head in frustration as she finished dishing out the dinner.

"So what do you think about this outfit?" Holly asked as she came into the kitchen again.

"It's gorgeous" Gail said without even turning around.

"You didn't even look!" Holly scolded. "What if it looks terrible?"

"It wouldn't look terrible. Nothing on your ever looks terrible" Gail said, scooping the green beans onto each of their plates.

"I really wish you would look so you could tell me if I should keep it or take it back to the store" Holly pleaded.

Gail let out a sigh as she put down the utensils and turned to look at Holly. Her mouth immediately fell open and her eyes bulged out when she saw her fiancée standing there. "Um…I…um…" Gail stammered.

"So you like it?" Holly asked as she looked down at herself.

Of course Gail liked it. Holly was standing there in a dark blue negligée. What was not to like?

"Yeah…I…um" Gail continued to stumble over her words.

"So should I keep it?" Holly asked, trying her very best to keep a serious face, but loving every minute of teasing her fiancée.

"I…I think…I…"Gail stuttered as she took a couple unstable steps towards Holly, her eyes continually running up and down her body. Everything about Holly was sexy no matter what she wore, but this was just too much for Gail's brain to comprehend. The blue tones against Holly's olive skin made Gail's legs go weak. She felt her mouth become dry as her eyes savoured each curve and how the fabric hugged Holly's body perfectly.

"Maybe it would help if you touched it. Maybe feeling fabric will help you make a more informed decision on whether or not I should keep it" Holly said with all seriousness but with a big smile plastered across her face.

Of course, Gail didn't notice Holly's smile as her eyes were literally glued to Holly's body. She did manage to stumble her way rather ungracefully forward and slowly reach out to run her fingers along the lacy fabric that covered Holly's abs.

Holly felt goosebumps form on her skin as Gail continued to gently run her fingers over her body. She watched as Gail's eyes became dark and wanting. She noticed as Gail's chest steadily moved up and down as her breathing became heavier. She loved that she had this effect on Gail.

"What do you think? Should I just return it to the store?" Holly fiend innocence as she asked again.

"No…um…I'm not really sure" Gail finally managed to say.

"Yeah? Why is that?" Holly questioned rather surprised by Gail's answer.

"I need to do some further testing before coming to any official conclusion" Gail said, finally looking up at Holly.

Holly couldn't help but laugh. "Is that so? That's very scientific of you"

"I learn from the best" Gail smiled before taking Holly's hand and leading her towards the stairs.

"Hang on a second. What is this test?" Holly asked as she let Gail lead her.

"Oh, it's the drop test" Gail smiled as she began walking up the stairs, still holding onto Holly's hand.

"And what is the procedure for this so called drop test?" Holly chuckled secretly loving this nerdy side of Gail.

"It has two parameters, first of all" Gail said with a nod of her head. "First, you need to be in a location with a flat surface, preferably a bed, but a table, floor or counter will do. But since we have a bed, we might as well use it for this test" Gail explained as she led Holly towards the bedroom.

"Yes, well of course. What is the second parameter?" Holly chuckled.

"Secondly, we need you to take this off" Gail said with all seriousness.

Holly couldn't hold back her laughter. "Is that so? What exactly is this test? It is starting to sound a little sketchy."

"Oh, no, it is very scientific and it will give me a clear picture of whether or not you need to return this to the store" Gail nodded as she walked backwards, pulling Holly towards the bed. "So, let me just…" Gail said as she slowly ran her fingers over Holly's shoulders and down her arms. She let her fingers explore the fabric before slowly slipping it from Holly's body. Gail leant in and placed soft kisses along Holly's collar bone as the garment fell to the floor sending shivers through Holly's body.

Gail then guided Holly to step out of the negligee before leaning down to pick it up. "So this is the drop test" she said as she stood up straight and dropped the garment down right beside the bed. She turned and looked at the lump on the floor. Tapping her chin with her finger she said "Yup, it looks good there." She then turned to look at the naked Holly before her. "It definitely looks great over there" she said taking a step closer.

Holly couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around Gail's neck. "You are ridiculous, you know that right?"

"Ridiculously in love with you" Gail said before pressing her lips against Holly's.


	21. Chapter 21

The next few months flew by. Holly and Gail had pretty much all the plans for the wedding completed. Gail had spent, what felt like decades, with Traci and Chloe picking out her wedding outfit. Gail wasn't into the frills or the puffs. She just couldn't see herself wearing any of the typical dresses. It was everyone's shock when Chloe held up the ideal outfit that Gail absolutely adored.

"It's perfect" Gail said with a deep sigh of relief as she stepped from the change room.

Chloe and Traci smiled as they watched Gail approach the mirror and twirl to see all sides. It was everything she was looking for and she knew Holly would love it as well.

"You look gorgeous" Chloe said, placing her hand over her mouth to hold back a sob that was threatening to escape.

"No tears, Pierce, or you will be uninvited" Gail said, pointing a stern finger in Chloe's direction.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Holly is going to flip when she sees you. You are just so beautiful."

Gail looked at herself again in the mirror. She would have had a snarky comment to give back to Chloe, but in all honestly, she was struggling herself to keep her emotions at bay. Gail would never have thought that she would be marrying Holly one day. She never thought she would be so in love with someone before. She was literally a walking cliché when she was around Holly. Her heart went a pitter patter. She felt like she was living in the clouds. She could barely stop smiling.

"Then we are all set" Traci said as she clapped her hands together and looked at the two ladies, drawing Gail out of her thoughts. "I say it's time we grabbed some lunch."

"Lunch? Gosh, had I known lunch would be included in our outing, I would have picked a dress a long time ago" Gail said turning to head back to the change room.

"I know. That's why I never said anything" Traci laughed.

Meanwhile, Holly was busy sorting out the last minute honeymoon details. She had insisted on planning the honeymoon, which Gail was both happy and annoyed about. Gail was relieved that she didn't have to take on that responsibility but at the same time, very frustrated that Holly wouldn't share any of the details with her. Holly was just cleaning up some brochures and her computer when Gail walked into the house.

"Is that…?" Gail began, a sly smile forming across her face.

"If you aren't going to finish that sentence with 'my beautiful fiancée' then I suggest you think twice about the words that are about to come out of your mouth, unless you like sleeping alone" Holly scolded as she gathered the last few items before scurrying up the stairs.

"Gee, I don't know what's so bad about me knowing" Gail grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Holly shouted as she came back down the stairs.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if it's snowing" Gail said unconvincingly.

"You just came in from outside. Wouldn't you know better than me?" Holly laughed as she walked up and wrapped her arms around Gail.

"Yeah, you're right" Gail said somewhat dejectedly.

This caused Holly to laugh. "You are just so damn cute" she said before leaning in and placing her lips gently against Gail's. "Come on, let's go cook dinner and you can tell me all about your day with Chloe and Traci."

As time went on, Gail's prodding didn't ease. She was becoming almost desperate to know where they were going for their honeymoon. Not that she cared, she just really wanted to know. And Holly was doing an amazing job turning her down or ignoring her altogether that it just added to her desperation.

"No, babe. I'm not going to tell you" Holly said as she carried a load of laundry to the washer, Gail trailing close behind.

"But what if you just give me some clues?" Gail pleaded.

"Sure, I'll give you one clue" Holly said, turning to look at Gail.

"Okay, hit me. I'm ready. Don't forget that I'm studying to become a detective, so don't feel so bad if I get it right away" Gail stated.

Holly could only roll her eyes. "Sure, whatever you say. Okay, so for your first and only clue…We won't be staying in Toronto."

Gail stood there, her mouth falling open and blinking her eyes repeatedly before throwing up her arms. "Oh come on!" she said in a huff. "You're not serious."

"Yes ma'am. I'm dead set serious. We will be leaving the city" Holly smiled as she threw the laundry into the washing machine. She chuckled to herself as she watched Gail storm out of the room from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but laugh out loud when she heard Gail stomping up the stairs.

Once she finished getting the laundry started, Holly ventured upstairs to see Gail sulking on the couch. "Oh, come on now. Don't be such a baby" Holly laughed, walking over and sitting down beside Gail.

"I don't understand why you just won't tell me" Gail said as she turned to look at Holly with her big blue puppy dog eyes.

Holly took a moment to steel herself before answering. Those puppy dog eyes were definitely one of her greatest weaknesses. "Because...I want this to be a surprise for you. I want to whisk you away after we are married and spoil you. I know that you are excited about our wedding, but I also know that you are kind of dreading all the socializing that will come with it, so for our honeymoon, I wanted to take you away to somewhere special where we can just enjoy being newlyweds. And I don't want you to know because I don't want you to help because I really want to do this for my future wife" Holly smiled.

Gail looked down at her fingers as she took in what Holly was trying to say.

"How about this…" Holly smiled "What if I tell you one thing that we will be doing on our honeymoon?"

With that, Gail's head shot up and she turned to look at Holly, a massive smile across her face. "I think that will help a little."

"Okay, well, how about I do one better. What if I show you?" and with that, Holly took Gail's hand and encouraged her to stand up from the couch. Then she began walking backwards as she bit gently on her bottom lip.

"You can show me" Gail stuttered as she swallowed hard, knowing full well what that look on her fiancée's face meant.

Holly smiled as she began to slowly shedding clothing. With each small step, another button was undone. She slowly began dropping garments along the way. "It will be way better if I can show you upstairs" she said, letting her pants hit the ground before turning and leaving the living room.

Gail just stood there, mouth wide open as she looked at the trail of clothes her fiancée left behind.

"Are you coming Peck?" Holly called from upstairs and then laughed out loud when she could hear Gail fumbling her way up the stairs.

Soon, before anyone knew it, the big day was right around the corner. Gail was very much excited to having a relaxing night at home with her fiancée before facing the crowds the next day. However, it was early evening and Gail found herself suddenly being forced from her home.

"I really don't think this is right. I swear I could have you arrested for assaulting an officer" she said in a huff as Steve, Chris and Dov carried her out the front door.

"We have strict instructions from Susan, Chloe and Traci to remove you from the premises" Dov said, breathing slightly heavy. "Damn it, stop struggling" he cursed.

"You guys can't do this!" she exclaimed, her feet not even touching the floor.

"Our ladies say otherwise" Chris said as a matter of fact, totally ignoring Gail's flailing arms.

"Come on guys. Why can't I just stay here?" Gail said with one final plea as they shoved her into the back of the car.

"Because, this is tradition. You are not allowed to see your bride before the big day" Steve said with a smile as he shut the door.

Holly, meanwhile, was standing at the front door with Traci, Chloe, and Susan. She had tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing so hard. The look on Gail's face when the six of them barged into the house and laid down the rules was enough to have Holly bending over with laughter. Holly thought she was going to pee her pants as she watched the men grab Gail and carry her towards the door. Sure, she might have protested, if she wasn't laughing so hard at Gail. The last look from Gail as they shoved her into the car was priceless.

"You know she is going to hate all of you" Holly laughed as the car drove away.

"She might hate us tonight, but all will be forgotten tomorrow morning when she sees you walk down the aisle" Susan smiled, patting her sister on the back before heading back inside.

"Plus, I hear the guys have an action packed evening planned for her" Chloe giggled, walking back into the house.

"Yeah, it's going to be a riot, I hear" Traci agreed as she followed Chloe in.

Holly stood there for a moment, watching as the car disappeared around the corner, secretly wishing that she wouldn't have to spend the night away from Gail. She knew it was tradition, but everything about their relationship was untraditional. She just always slept better when she was with Gail and she never put much thought into the fact that she wouldn't be sleeping with her that night. Instead, Gail would be off with the guys doing who knows what…hang on…wait…what did Chloe say?

"Hang on guys, what exactly is Gail doing tonight?" Holly said, quickly following the rest into the house.

In the meantime, Gail wasn't taken to any sleazy strip club. She wasn't even taken to any old bar. She was taken to The Penny.

"Gee guys, I really thought we were going to go to a strip club" Gail laughed as she followed her brother into The Penny.

"Who says we didn't order you a stripper for later?" Chris chuckled.

This comment only received a glare from Gail.

"No, nothing too risqué. We are under strict rules to not only get you out of the house, but also make sure you were still presentable tomorrow, so pick your beer and drink it slowly because that is the only one you are going to get tonight."

"Gee are you serious? My big night out and all I get is one beer and oh look, I get to drink it with my mother and father" Gail said flatly as she looked over to her parents waving to her from a table.

"Not just your parents, but Holly's parents too" Dov laughed as he nudged Gail with his shoulder.

"Gosh, can this night get any worse?" Gail huffed as she put on a fake smile and greeted the group.

It turns out that the evening wasn't so terrible at all. Gail actually enjoyed sitting around with her friends. Her parents weren't so bad in the end either. They even bought everyone a round of drinks, even though Gail's was only a coke.

Halfway through evening, Elaine and Brenda excused themselves from the table, explaining that they had a little hen party that was waiting for them back at Gail's house. Gail enthusiastically offered to drive them over, which only got her a kiss on each cheek from the two ladies.

"I really don't like this idea of not being allowed to see Holly. It actually really really sucks" Gail sulked attempting to get some sympathy from the mothers before her.

"Well, we are just going to head to the bathroom before we leave. Thanks for the lovely evening everyone" Brenda said to the group totally ignoring Gail's whine.

"Gail, dear, will you please tell our driver we will just be a few more minutes" Elaine instructed her daughter before looping her arm through Brenda's and disappearing towards the bathroom.

"Well, doesn't tonight just suck. First, I'm stuck with you lot. Second, I'm not allowed to drink to make any of this evening any better, and third, I'm stuck with all of you."

"You already said that, loser" Steve laughed.

Gail merely stuck her tongue out at him before heading outside. She spotted a dark coloured mini-van sitting out front which she recognized as Susan's and she quickly walked over to it. She leant against the side door before tapping on the passenger's side window with the back of her hand.

"Hey gorgeous" came a familiar voice.

Gail whipped around to see Holly sitting there in the passenger's seat, a big smile plastered across her face.

"What are you doing here?!" Gail exclaimed as she quickly jumped up and leaned in the front window to kiss Holly.

Holly couldn't help but laugh into the kiss. "Let's just say Susan let me tag along to pick up our mothers" she explained as she placed another kiss on Gail's lips.

"And let's also just say that I am no longer considered the worse sister in the world" Susan clarified.

"What?" Gail laughed, leaning back out of the car.

"Let's just also say that our doctor here was not the happiest camper about tonight's arrangements" Susan chuckled.

Gail looked over at Holly who was blushing slightly. "What? It wasn't my plan to have you kidnapped. I was kind of looking forward to waking up with you tomorrow morning."

Gail couldn't help but lean back in and place her lips against Holly's once more. "I love you so much."

"I love you too" Holly said, reaching up and placing a hand gently on Gail's cheek.

A cough from behind them caused Gail to jump and bump her head on the car door. "Oh baby" Holly chuckled as she rubbed the back of Gail's head trying best to hold back some of her laughter.

"I'm sorry. I tried to keep her in the bathroom longer" Brenda said, walking up towards the van.

"Come on Brenda, it was going to get a little questionable if we stayed in the bathroom. I didn't even need to use the bathroom in the first place" Elaine said with all seriousness as she came up behind them.

"Take me with you" Gail pleaded looking towards the two older women.

"Sorry, honey. Tradition is tradition. You are lucky you even got to see each other now" Brenda said as she slid into the van.

"That's right. You should be grateful" Elaine said, leaning in and giving her daughter a quick peck on the cheek. "We will see you tomorrow" she said as a matter of fact before sliding into the van after Brenda and closing the door.

Gail leaned in one last time to give Holly another kiss as Susan began to slowly wind up the window. She then stood there pouting as the van drove away.

"Do we really need to leave her like that?" Holly said, turning to look at her sister.

"Hey, you're lucky I even agreed to bring you along. I could have picked up mom on my own."

"That's right, and we didn't need to conveniently visit the restroom before we left. For Pete's sake, your house is literally two minutes away" Brenda added.

"Don't worry. She's a Peck. She can pout and whine, but she will survive" Elaine added in her two sense.

Holly merely folded her arms and leaned back in her chair with a huff which received an unsympathetic laugh from the other ladies in the car.

As the evening drew to a close, Holly found herself dragging herself to bed, not really wanting to go knowing that she would be spending the night there alone. She felt deflated as she slid into bed wearing one of Gail's old t-shirts. She was about to switch off her bedside light when her phone began to vibrate. She picked it up eagerly, already knowing who it was going to be. "I hate sleeping without you" Holly said without even looking at the caller ID.

"I know what you mean, babe. At least they didn't take away our phone privileges. I hate traditions" Gail said with a sigh.

"Me too. I know it is tradition to be apart, but I really wanted to wake up with you tomorrow morning" Holly admitted.

"Yeah? I always thought you would want all the typical traditional things that came along with getting married."

"Since when do I strike you as traditional? I just want to be with you. That's why we are having a wedding in the first place" Holly smiled into the phone.

"Oh gosh, I'm so glad you said that" said Gail as she tumbled out of the closet. "I'm not sure I could have spent all night in there if you had said something different" she said, straightening out her clothes.

Holly just sat there in bed, staring dumbfounded at the blonde before her. She suddenly let out a squeal before leaping out of bed and wrapping her arms tightly around Gail's neck. "What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Well, I gave them the slip, you see. They couldn't catch me, you see" Gail said in her best mobster voice.

"You are such an idiot" Holly laughed as she squeezed her tighter.

"Your idiot" Gail replied as she wrapped her arms around Holly's waist.

"But seriously, how did you get here? Why are you in the closet?" Holly asked, leaning back so that she was able to look at Gail.

"Let's just say, when you are the only person not drinking in a group of guys who are drinking, it's not that hard to slip away" Gail said with a wink. "Plus, I paid them all fifty bucks to look the other way."

"Best money ever spent" Holly smiled as she pulled Gail into a searing kiss.

Meanwhile downstairs, Susan and Traci were cleaning up the last little bit of the dishes. They had volunteered to clean up in order to let Holly get her beauty rest before they headed upstairs themselves to get some shut eye.

"Do you think they know that we know?" Traci asked as she put the leftovers into the fridge.

"Oh, I doubt it. Did you see how Gail snuck into the house? For being so small, she isn't really that quiet or coordinated" Susan laughed.

"Tell me about it. And how about Holly's squeal? If I didn't already know that Gail was up there, I would have thought something was seriously wrong" Traci chuckled.

"At least we know that they will get a good night's rest" Susan smiled.

"Amen to that sister" Traci added.


	22. Chapter 22

_AN- So this is it. This is the end. Thanks to everyone for reading. I hope you enjoy this last chapter._

The sun was barely shining through the crack between the blind and the window's edge when Holly began to stir. She began to stretch before realizing that the blonde officer was still sound asleep in the crook of her arm. She smiled before reaching over and brushing Gail's hair carefully out of her face. She gently cupped Gail's cheek. How did she get so lucky? She honestly thought Gail would never have forgiven her, let alone agreed to marry her. And today, was the day. She felt her heart skip a beat as she let out a contented sigh. She couldn't help but smile as she leant forward and placed a kiss on Gail's forehead.

"Come on baby, it's time to get up. You've got to get over to the frat house before anyone catches you here" Holly said softly.

Gail merely groaned and nuzzled further into Holly mumbling something about it being too early.

This was one of Holly's favourite sides of Gail. This sweet, innocent, not-really-awake, ultra-cuddly Gail was just so cute. She leant in and placed another kiss on Gail's cheek. "I'm serious babe. You've got to get up" she said softly as a smile spread further across her face.

Gail growled before reluctantly rolling onto her back and stretching. "Okay, fine. I've got things to do today anyways" Gail added as she slid out of bed with a rather ungraceful thud.

"Is that so?" Holly asked, sitting up in bed and looking at her fiancée as she rummaged around the room for clothes.

"Oh, yeah, totally. I'm getting married to this extremely hot doctor today" Gail said, slipping a t-shirt on.

"A hot doctor, you say?" Holly smiled as she pulled her knees up to her body along with the bedcovers.

"Definitely. The hottest doctor around" Gail smiled as she pulled on some track pants. "I'm like the luckiest person in the world."

"Is that so?" Holly beamed, her face turning a little red.

"Yup" Gail said, popping her 'p'. She then walked around the bed and sat down beside Holly. "I am so happy and excited to be marrying you today. There are absolutely no words to describe how thrilled I am to become your wife. You are my life" Gail said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Holly's lips.

"Are you just saying that because you don't have your vows ready or were those your wedding vows?" Holly smiled into the kiss.

"Maybe. Were they okay?" Gail asked, leaning back.

Holly laughed out loud as she swatted Gail with a pillow. "You are such a loser."

"I'm your loser, and soon you will be stuck with me forever" Gail chuckled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Holly added, leaning in for one more kiss. "But come on, we've got to get you out of here. I'll go first and see if the way is clear." And with that, Holly pushed Gail away and got out of bed. She tiptoed out the door and slowly down the stairs, followed closely by Gail.

"I feel like a teenager again sneaking someone out of the house before my parents caught me" Holly laughed as she reached the middle of staircase, making her just low enough to peek down the hallway.

"Ha, that's too funny" Gail laughed, "wait….you snuck people out?" Gail questioned stumbling on the next step and knocking into Holly.

"That was decades ago, and no one as hot as you" Holly laughed, leaning in and placing a kiss on Gail's cheek. Meanwhile, Gail just stood there thinking about teenager Holly sneaking girls into her room. She took a few quick steps forward. "Wait, hang on a second" Gail said, stopping suddenly. "Did you sneak boys or girls out of your room?" she questioned her fiancée.

"You are just so cute" Holly said, grabbing Gail's arm and pulling her down the last few stairs.

Just as they were about to reach the front door, a voice behind them made them both jump fifty feet in the air. "You might as well stay for breakfast, Gail. I doubt you will find anything nutritious at the boys' house" said Traci standing there mixing batter in a bowl.

"We're making pancakes" Susan added, coming to stand beside Traci.

"How did you know I was even here?!" Gail exclaimed.

"Come on, Peck. There are two things I know about you. One: you rarely ever do what other people tell you to do. And two: there was no way you would spend time away from Holly unless you really really had to" Traci laughed.

"Plus, you are super loud at like everything you do" Susan laughed with a wave of her hands.

"I should probably be offended somehow, but today is too good of a day to bother" Gail smiled.

"Good answer" Holly beamed, leaning over and giving Gail a peck on her cheek. "Come on, let's eat" she said, pulling Gail towards the kitchen.

Gail didn't let go of Holly's hand the entire breakfast and would steal kisses whenever she could. Eventually though, Steve showed up to take Gail away and help her get ready back at the frat house. This time, Gail didn't fight it. She gave Holly one last kiss and skipped out of the door.

Holly let out a contented sigh as she watched the car drive away.

"Can you believe it? Three hours and you will be a married woman" Susan said, coming to stand beside Holly.

"I know. It's just so hard to believe" Holly smiled, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm going to grab a quick shower" she added as she now skipped into the house.

Eventually, all of Holly's bridesmaids filtered into the house, followed by the hair dresser and then the makeup artist after that. Finally the limo showed up and all the ladies filed into the vehicle. Holly was smiling, but she was also a bundle of nerves. This was officially the best day of her life and she was barely keeping herself together. Once at the church, the group was rushed into one of the side rooms for all the finishing touches. Holly couldn't help but crane her neck towards the sanctuary in hopes of getting a glimpse of Gail.

"About ten more minutes, Holly. Then you will get to see her" Brenda laughed as she watched her daughter searching for her fiancée. "Come on" she added as she guided her into the room.

Holly let out a deep sigh before turning to her mother. "Can't I just take a little peek?" she whined.

"Sweetheart, you will see her soon enough when you walk up that aisle to marry the love of your life" Brenda smiled warmly.

"I'm getting married" she smiled back.

"You are getting married, baby" Brenda replied back, pulling Holly into a hug.

"So Holly, are you going to tell us where you are taking Gail for your honeymoon?" Rachel asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, you never did tell us" Lisa chimed in.

Holly couldn't help but smile. "I'll tell you all if you promise to not tell Gail" she said, pointing a finger at everyone in the room. Everyone eagerly nodded their heads and crossed their hearts in response.

"Okay, fine" Holly smiled. "I've booked the honeymoon cabin on the train that goes across Canada and through the Rocky Mountains. Then I've booked a small little cabin in British Colombia where we will spend a week before heading into Vancouver for another week. Then we fly back home" Holly said with a smile.

Everyone in the room ooed and awed over Holly's plans. It was a perfect honeymoon idea for both of them. Gail had always wanted to ride on a train and Holly knew the quiet cabin would appeal to Gail's antisocial side. She also knew that Gail would love spending some time in Vancouver visiting the aquarium and all the other touristy things.

A cough coming from the direction of the door caused the all the women to turn to find Steve standing there. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I am here to give you these, as well as escort you to your seat" Steve said nodding his head towards Brenda as he handed a small box to both Brenda and Holly.

"What is this?" Brenda asked as she accepted the small box from Steve.

"It's from Gail. She wanted you to know how important you were to her" Steve explained. "Open it."

Brenda looked at Steve before looking down at the box. She slowly opened the box to reveal a small silver necklace and a note. Brenda slowly unfolded the note. It read…

 _Dear Brenda (aka my future mother-in-law),_

 _Today is the best day of my life….I get to marry your daughter. Thank you for raising her to be such a wonderful, fun-loving, caring and thoughtful woman. She has captured my heart and it will be forever hers. I promise to protect her and care for her. I promise to show her every day how much I love her. Please accept this little gift as a reminder that my heart belong to Holly, but that I hope and pray that I will have a special place in your heart as well as your new daughter._

 _Love always,_

 _Gail_

Brenda looked at the small heart pendant that was cradled inside the velvet box. She carefully lifted it out and saw the date engraved along the back. She looked at her daughter as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry, mother. We haven't even started the ceremony" Holly teased, trying her best to keep her own tears at bay.

"I'm sorry. I am just so happy" Brenda said. "Here help me with this please" she said, turning toward Steve and handing him her necklace.

"It would be my pleasure" he smiled, accepting the jewelry and softly placing it around her neck, clasping it together.

"What did you get, darling?" Brenda asked as she placed her hand gently over the pendant.

"Um…well…" Holly began as she opened up her tiny velvet box. Inside was another small pendant. This time it was the shape of two hearts intertwined together. She pulled out the small folded note. This one read…

 _My dearest Holly,_

 _I am absolutely, without any doubt, the luckiest person in the world to first call you my friend, then my girlfriend, fiancée and soon to be wife. You have no idea how much I truly love you. You will forever hold my heart. I am forever yours._

 _Love,_

 _Gail_

Now it was Holly's turn to hold back her tears as she looked up at her mother and Steve. Without a word, Steve reached forward for the pendant. He unclasped it before placing it around Holly's neck. She then reached up and felt the cold metal between her fingers as she looked between the two people standing before her.

"Just so you know, Holly. I am super excited to have you as my sister" he then turned towards Brenda. "Shall we get this show started?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"It would be my pleasure" Brenda said looping her arm through his. She then turned to look at Holly one last time. "See you up there" she smiled before heading out the door.

"Alright ladies, it's time we get this woman hitched" Lisa called out, corralling the bridesmaids out the door and into the hallway. The group happily moved towards the doors at the back of the sanctuary. Lisa turned and looked at Holly just as she reached out to grab the door handle. "There is still time to change your mind. No one would judge you."

This simply earnt a slap on the arm from Holly as the bride beamed from ear to ear.

"Okay, I just thought I would ask" Lisa winked before opening the door.

Gail felt her breath hitch in her throat as she saw the back doors swing open. She couldn't hold back the giggle as she saw Ally walking with baby Henry to the front. Gail had asked Ally early on to be part of the wedding party and she had intended to offer Ally a chance to stand with her on her side of the wedding party, but Ally had her heart set on being a flower girl and having baby Henry be the ring boy. Gail thought the idea was awesome and loved the fact that this teenager was really embracing the role.

Gail couldn't help but step towards the youngest Stewarts and pull Ally into a hug as she approached the front. "You look beautiful" she whispered into the young girl's ear before turning to pinch baby Henry's cheeks.

"You do too, Aunt Gail" Ally smiled before turning to take a seat beside her grandmother.

Gail quickly reached up and wiped a tear that was on the verge of rolling down her cheek. That was the first time Ally had ever referred to her as an aunt and it was too much for Gail.

"You okay there, little sis?" Steve asked, leaning in slightly and passing her his handkerchief.

"More than okay" Gail smiled back as she watched the remainder of the wedding party proceed forward.

And that's when Gail's world stood still. At the back of the church stood her Holly in a beautiful, white dress that accentuated each curve perfectly. Her hair was pulled back slightly, and let to fall in natural curls over her shoulders. But Gail couldn't tear her eyes away from the big brown eyes that looked in her direction. She would always get lost in those eyes.

The rest of the church fell away as Gail watched Holly approach. She wasn't sure if her smile could get any bigger. It all felt like a dream as she stepped forward and accepted Holly's hand from her father.

"You are beautiful" Gail whispered to Holly as they took their spots at the front.

"And you are gorgeous" Holly smiled, looking Gail up and down. Gail had a very simple white pant suit. It was form fitting, yet soft and flowing at the same time. But of course, it didn't matter what Gail wore, Holly would always find her to be gorgeous.

"I aim to please" Gail winked before standing solemnly in front of the pastor.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. The pastor they chose to officiate the wedding was an old childhood friend of Holly's and she seemed to know the couple perfectly. She kept the mood light and fun and had the entire church laughing most of the time. When it came to their vows, Gail had the pleasure of going first. She took a deep breath before beginning.

"My dear Holly. You came into my life and turned everything upside down. Not only did you show me what it is like to do sports, but you showed me what it was like lower my walls and let others in. I promise to cherish every moment I have with you. I promise to love every part of you. I promise to care for you. You are my life, you are my breath. You are my lunchbox. I can't imagine not being with you."

The whole crowd let out a synchronized sigh at Holly wiped a tear from her cheek. She then cleared her throat before beginning her vows.

"Gail, you are my best friend. You keep me grounded, while building me up. You make me feel loved every single day. I promise to be your strength when you are weak, your pillow when you are tired, your sunshine when you are sad, your ladder when you are stuck in a tree, but most importantly, your wife through it all. I am so in love with you Gail."

It was now Gail's turn to wipe away a tear. Their vows not only had both of them trying to desperately hold back tears, but everyone else as well.

As the service continued, so did all of laughter. Both families where in stitches when Gail and Holly turned to stare at Lisa when the pastor asked if anyone knew why they shouldn't be married. Lisa simply held up her hands in defense.

When that laughter eventually subsided, the pastor announced them as married and said they may kiss the bride. Gail happily pulled Holly towards her and kissed her passionately as their family and friends hollered with joy. "So this is it" Gail whisper to Holly when they pulled out of the kiss.

"This is our beginning" Holly smiled back before leaning in and kissing Gail one more time. She then turned towards the others and led Gail down the aisle of the church.


End file.
